


To Do the Next Right Thing

by ElizaDarling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEAVY TROS SPOILERS, I know these tags are all over the place but I honestly don’t know how to tag this like at all, Identity Reveal, Loss of Identity, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slow Burn, and a lot of screwball arguing, because I’m still in denial, just imagine a mission with planet hopping, the reyux feels are still strong in this one, there will be like ten or so chapters ig??, there’s gonna be a lot of angst, we out here retconning what happened to hux, with a droid as the mediator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/pseuds/ElizaDarling
Summary: After the Resistance victory, former General Hux finds himself without direction, with only one place to go: into former enemy territory. While Finn, Chewie, and Poe hesitantly vouch for his character, a skeptical Rey isn't so sure if she can trust their new shaky ally. Then again, she's also going through an identity crisis of her own—one Hux can relate to all too well. The two find themselves journeying to figure out his shaky past, and what it might mean for the future of the galaxy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 148
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, shouldn't I be working on the bazillion projects that are already in the works instead of starting a new Reyux idea trying to retcon what happened in TROS?
> 
> Yeah, well... here we are. I had an idea and it wouldn't go away until I fleshed it out. And then it REALLY wouldn't go away until I outlined and started writing it. You think what happened in the movie would get me to stop being adamantly anti-Reylo and get me to stop shipping Reyux? Nah, fam, if anything, after what happened, I ship it HARDER.
> 
> So let's see where this madness takes us again, shall we?

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 1**

The finality of the war truly didn't sink in until Rey had buried the sabers on Tatooine.

In fact, it all passed her in this insanely cloudy blur of everything happening too fast, _too_ suddenly. The defeat of the Emperor—her _grandfather_ , she had to keep reminding herself—weighed upon her with the burden of becoming one with all the Jedi of generations past; it brought this sinking feeling to her stomach every time she activated either Luke's or Leia's sabers, like their purity shouldn't touch her muddled, unclean bloodline. Should have never been in her hands in the first place.

Yes, she sensed their presence there on Luke's home planet, where it all began. She told the traveler the name "Skywalker" only because in _that_ moment, something in the Force compelled her to answer that way. She sensed she had their blessing to use it, to claim it as something better than her reality.

It didn't feel like the name belonged to her now, with the sabers safe beneath the sand. BB-8 sensed her unease once back onboard the Falcon, commenting that she shouldn't feel down—she had the galaxy laying before her, her staff converted into a lightsaber that was _truly_ hers.

He was right, as per usual. But it didn't stop the silent trek back to Ajan Kloss.

Rey Skywalker. Rey Palpatine. Neither rolled off her tongue particularly well.

Leia had given her the kyber crystal what seemed like ages ago, claiming she'd know what to do with it when the time came.

"One day," Leia had promised, her strong hand enclosing around Rey's before she could refuse it. She didn't touch it again until she finally felt ready to bond with it.

The fear of the glow it would give off kept her from making her own saber for so long, especially after trying to come to terms with her heritage. She couldn't have red. She'd _refuse_ red. Red reflected the former Kylo Ren. It reflected Darth Vader, killing Anakin Skywalker.

It was the color her grandfather had tried to impose on her, trying to get her to see in all red, to see with blind hatred.

And yet, she didn't deserve blue—someone like Finn did. Hence, why she'd needed Finn and Poe with her when Rey finally bonded with her crystal. Its yellow glow surprised them all: Poe with confusion, Finn with ecstasy, Rey with relief. Unlike her name, her kyber crystal at least showed her something within her that wasn't conflicted, that reflected a true nature not even she could yet place.

When she returned to Ajan Kloss, still finding the sight of such lush greens a bit jarring, she was as always greeted with _too_ much pomp and circumstance, a blur of hugs and pats and congratulations that didn't feel earned or deserved. She wasn't Finn and Poe, who had bravely led their little Resistance into what seemed like a lost cause against the Final Order. She wasn't Jannah, who was willing to give her life taking down the Final Order's main Star Destroyer, nor was she Chewie, spreading their message of hope across the galaxy to join the fight.

Rey just went into her own individual fight, that to her didn't seem so impactful or important—much as she'd wanted to help her friends. Palpatine had gotten into her very essence so easily, and now... now all she had to show for it was a name she didn't want to take on and the true death of Kylo Ren and Ben Solo. A "true Jedi" she was, sure, but a war hero? She deserved no such respect.

"How was your mission?" Poe asked, bypassing Rey to kneel down and make sure BB-8 hadn't returned with any damage. In tact, as per usual.

"It's done," Rey stated plainly, her fingers playing with the hilt of her new saber. Much as she'd been used to her quarter staff, turning it into a lightsaber would sure take some getting used to, especially after using Luke's for so long. "How has the base been holding up, General?"

"Not too shabby." Poe shrugged, standing again to only pat Rey on the shoulder. He smirked as she addressed him by his new title. At least when they made physical contact, it seemed assuring—comforting, even. "We're considering getting into communication with the Core planets, thinking about establishing something other than anarchy out there in the galaxy."

The last thing Rey wanted to deal with was _politics_. "Obviously even with the Final Order all but obliterated, supporting stragglers might edge their way out from the shadows." It was how the First Order became so prominent, after all. Maybe communication between planets and ideas was key—but she'd seen enough selfish agendas to know this entire conflict was nothing short of a mess.

And certainly not a mess she wanted to clean, or be a part of (or worse: the _face_ of).

They made their way to Resistance (should they even call themselves that anymore, now that they'd won?) headquarters, the faces of her fellow fighters becoming more and more familiar. There was Jess, tending to her X-Wing, trying to get her mind off the loss of Snap (a loss that also still affected Poe rather greatly). Jannah, in deep discussion with Lando their plans to find her origin, before she'd been snatched up by the First Order. Threepio, probably in some heated argument with Artoo, who surely had quite the attitude. D-0, watching it all on his unbalanced wheel. Finn and Chewie, approaching her with huge grins and open arms—arms Rey sank right into like it was home.

Chewie in particular needed the extra squeeze around his fur, after everything that had transpired these past few years.

Looking out again, Rey squinted her eyes as she noticed a tall figure in a tattered blue hood, squandering about the crowd aimlessly. Like they didn't know where they were going. Like they... didn't belong. And... Rey had never seen this person in the Resistance before; were they a new fighter? Some new recruit Poe had scoured out during her absence? A feeling in the Force had her hone in on this individual, warning her to keep a cautious eye out.

Finn sensed her unease, and followed Rey's gaze to the figure. "What is it?" he asked, more out of what she was feeling more than confusion.

Rey pointed toward them with her chin. "Do you know that person?"

The figure turned their face toward them, and Finn's eyes widened. "It can't be..." he murmured.

"What?" Now Rey was the confused one.

"Hm?" Poe, wanting to be in on the conversation, followed suit, and immediately mirrored Finn's surprised expression. "No way—"

" _What_?" Rey repeated; she'd never seen this person before in her life, and she certainly would have remembered that permanent scowl, the shock of red hair falling in his face... _wait_ —

"General _Hux_?"exclaimed Finn, and at the sound of his name, Hux stared back for a moment, mouth agape, before promptly turning on his heel to no doubt make some sort of escape.

How the hell did a First Order general _survive_ the battle on Exegol, let alone make it to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss? Brow furrowing, Rey nudged her way past her friends and began pursuing Hux, grateful that the Force had told her to be wary. This man was one of the most dangerous in the galaxy, from everything she'd heard from Finn and Poe. He shouldn't be kept _alive_ after what he'd just seen here, nor for his crimes as someone so associated with the First Order.

"Wait, Rey—" Poe called, but Rey was already on the hunt, stepping in front of Hux with her lightsaber drawn, ready to strike. Hux stopped in his tracks, green eyes wide.

"Who did you murder to make your way here?" she accused. Really, she shouldn't have given him a chance to speak, should have just struck and gotten it over with, but before he died, she deserved some sort of explanation.

After a moment of stillness, Hux's face relaxed back into its usual scowl. "No one," he replied calmly. "I simply asked for a ride."

"You have no one to turn to on Ajan Kloss," Rey threatened, stepping forward. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strike you where you stand right now."

"Rey." She had no idea when Finn had appeared beside her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I hate to say it, but you should really hear him out."

Her hand faltered slightly. "After everything he's done?" she asked. His face remained stoic—smug, almost, even.

Poe and Chewie trotted up to them, joining in on the confrontation. Surely they'd back her up, right?

"Hux was the First Order spy who gave us information about Palpatine's return on Exegol," Poe explained lowly. "Without him, we wouldn't have been able to rescue Chewie and make it out alive."

Chewie growled in agreement, confirming the story.

Begrudgingly, Rey deactivated her saber, but it didn't stop her from taking Hux's arm roughly, leading him away from prying eyes, wondering what had made Rey actually activate her saber. He didn't protest, which only infuriated her further. No, her friends wouldn't lie to her about something so important—but _General Hux_ , the spy for which they'd been so grateful? Without whom, they would have been steps behind the First Order in finding out Ren's—and ultimately Palpatine's—plan? It'd certainly take a while for her to believe.

Behind the Falcon seemed private enough. Rey pushed Hux back—probably an overly aggressive move, but she had to get her frustrations out _somehow_. Again, Finn's hand moved up to her shoulder, trying to ground her. Chewie stood just behind Hux, in case he had any funny ideas, Rey supposed. Poe crossed his arms tersely, chewing on his bottom lip. The thick tension probably couldn't even be cut with her saber.

"We were surrounded," Finn elaborated, trying to catch Rey up, "while you were looking for the blade. Hux blasted a hoard of Troopers before they could execute us."

"It's just 'Armitage' now," Hux piped up, placing his hands on his far-too-thin hips. Rey couldn't possibly fathom how _anyone_ so high up in enemy ranks could look more malnourished than she'd been on Jakku. Even his new, tattered getup—no doubt taken off the back of some poor, dead victim—hung off his gawky frame in all the wrong places, the grey jacket too big and the belt cinched to its tightest setting. "My father's name holds too much familiarity within whatever's left of the First Order."

"So what, you just defected, then? Took the coward's way out?" Rey could feel the sarcasm dripping from her voice, something she just couldn't control in this heat of the moment.

" _No_ ," Hux— _Armitage_ —replied bitterly. "Your defected Stormtrooper—Finn, was it, now?—He shot me in the leg to cover up my assistance."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Poe piped up. "Something tells me the former Allegiant General Pryde could see right through _that_ ruse."

"I was expecting it." But Armitage didn't elaborate past that.

No. Rey was getting her explanation, no matter what it took. She took a heated step toward the former general. "So talk. You came to the Resistance base _knowing_ these three would vouch for you, which means you're expecting some sort of safety net to get wherever you're ultimately going despite what you've done. Fill in those gaps for me, then, Armitage: _how did you escape the First Order and make it here_?"

Armitage just raised a red brow; whether it was out of amusement or intimidation, Rey couldn't tell. "You might want to sit. It's going to take a while to explain."

Rey shrugged, mirroring his stance as she planted her hands on her hips, defiant. "You're lucky the war is over, then. We've got all the time in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how DID General Hux make it off that Star Destroyer and survive that blast to the chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this chapter was going to be shorter. And then I realized I REALLY had to think about just HOW JJ wasted my favorite boy (nay, my favorite character) when there was so much potential. Honestly I'm in the camp cheering on Hux being the spy, to the point where my dad told me to shut up in the theatre for screaming about it. But that doesn't mean it didn't need a VERY thorough explanation as to why he did the thing. Hence my job here, as best I could. Man I missed writing for him.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 2**

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd pretended to be dead.

Of _course_ Hux expected Pryde to not buy the shot in his leg; even as a general who seemed to not do much of anything anymore, he _knew_ Pryde's ruthless mannerisms. Watched them closely. Had felt the back of his hand, his boot, even, in his youth.

Pryde probably had the suspicion that he'd been the spy well before he announced it and shot him down, and Hux had been counting on that.

He'd also been counting on Pryde's, well... _pride_ to hit his target without looking, to not shoot again in the head to make sure he was dead. He also figured Pryde would be too far focused on Ren's mission to Exegol to worry too much about the disposal of Hux's body, or the damaged security cams still about the Destroyer.

 _Know the enemy_ , Pryde had once said before, after a rather ruthless training session. Hux never thought that enemy would be the very thing he'd tried to build all his life.

If Pryde remembered to shoot him in the head, if it was _really_ the end—Hux honestly would not have minded in the slightest, after what he'd done, how he'd _betrayed_ the cause for which he'd always been training. He'd been in the face of death plenty of times before; this easily could have been his final breath and he'd be in a less self-loathing position. If Pryde shot him in the head, it'd be the easy way out. The one where he didn't have to think, didn't have to live with his actions, this consequence of what it meant to go against the First Order. To admit that he, Armitage Hux, had found fundamentally _deep_ flaws within the system he once found so perfect.

But he hadn't. Two Stormtroopers (they must have been, one hauling his torso, the other his legs) handled him off the bridge, no doubt taking his body to the morgue to dispose of with the other unfortunate Stormtroopers that had met their end at the hands of the Resistance. No doubt they at least had an idea what dead weight felt like, and Hux tried his damnedest to hold still, recovering from that rather brutal blast, no doubt leaving a bruise on his torso.

Blaster-proof armor certainly wasn't easy to come by, but certainly accessible for a First Order general. He'd wrapped up his leg in his quarters (albeit crudely; he hadn't had much time to prepare), then slipped the armor under his uniform. By that time, the Wookie, Commander Dameron, and former FN-2187 were _well_ out of Pryde's reach—perfect for him to show his face on the bridge and give his excuse, adding a bit of exaggeration to his limp. Sure, it had been a while since he'd taken a blaster to the leg, but he implied the injury to be far worse than the hell he'd experienced prior.

Kylo Ren's plaything. His abuse toy. Without Snoke, there was nothing holding back the new Supreme Leader to take out all his frustrations on a _living being_. Sometimes Ren was bored and just... threw him against a wall for his amusement. No, never enough to kill Hux; Ren couldn't lead an army worth a damn and even Ren had to admit his adversary had at least a _few_ decent ideas.

Then Pryde came back into his life, and that precipice on which Hux once stood, between loyalty and betrayal, teetered over the edge so quickly he hadn't even noticed the change.

There'd been Brendol, who never failed to let Hux forget his bastard status and showed him his boot more than his hand or fist. Maratelle, who would pinch him under the table and would smirk whenever Hux had to give his excuse as to why he suddenly hurt, as there was no way Brendol's wife could cause such cruelty. Kylo Ren, who had just been plopped into a ranked position in the First Order without _earning_ anything, using his powers to fish out every emotion within Hux and hold him down, throw him without the power to _stop_ it. Finally Pryde, whose assignment to watch _over_ Hux _after_ being a First Order general for _years_ added nothing but insult to injury.

The encrypted message to the Resistance had been sent out in a rage, when all his military prowess, all his training seemed to be thrown away for some hope in this seemingly fictional army that relied completely on a ghost and on the Force. The Force, which had caused him nothing but pain and suffering these past few years. Emperor Palpatine, whom his father had worshipped, returning from the dead because of some damn abilities he couldn't dream of possessing. He was _sick_ of all the undermining.

And yet, for a split second, he wished he could have taken the message back, keep everything as normal. Maybe things would have changed—but who the hell was he kidding? Ren and Pryde's power hungry stances would only drown him further.

Commander Dameron had insulted his mother, and yet Hux blasted the Stormtroopers slated to execute them. His heart pounded, eyes wide for a moment as he realized there really _was_ no turning back after something so insane. He was the spy. He told them about Exegol, about the Emperor. He watched Kylo Ren wretch Boolio's head off his body with his bare hands and stayed silent.

So no, after all that, with adrenaline coursing through his veins, FN-2187's blaster shot to the leg didn't affect him too much in the long run. He just hadn't expected it in the moment.

"Damn," said the Stormtrooper closer to his head. "For such a skinny guy, he weighs a ton."

"You ever see him eat?" the second asked. "Looked like he was wasting away those last few days."

"General Hux, Resistance Spy," the first scoffed. "Of course he was wasting his life. I don't think I've ever heard anything so pathetic before."

"Who'd've thought."

In moments like these, when he could hear everything so clearly, he truly was all right playing dead. To see if they were worth living. And really, this would give him more pleasure than it should have.

The door rushed shut. Hux slowly counted to three after the Stormtroopers tossed his body on the slab. Strip him for his boots and weapons, then toss him into the incinerator. Record the death and cause, move on to the countless Stormtroopers hauled here after the rescue of the Wookie.

"What the—!" the first one called out, but Hux had already stabbed his neck, right in the jugular, under the helmet. That concealed blade always kept under his sleeve certainly came in handy during tight situations like this, where he only had mere moments to act. The tactic of surprise, of using people's preconceptions about his size, always worked to his advantage.

As the first bled out on the floor, the second fumbled for his blaster. "Oh, shit!" he cried, and though Hux's face was less than a meter away, the blast missed.

He reached for his comlink, but Hux kicked it out of his hand with his uninjured leg, before handing him the same fate as his colleague, his blade slipping under the helmet to slit his neck. While the two twitched while dying, Hux grabbed one of their blasters and took out the security camera, then locked the doors, making them inaccessible to mere Stormtroopers. If this half-assed plan—thought up just after the Falcon escaped—was going to work, he only had an hour.

And then he waited. Hux pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in his face, always annoyed this tended to happen during a conflict—why couldn't his blasted, bright hair just stay in place where he needed it? He figured he'd meet his real end if anyone on the ship _actually_ wanted to pay attention to their internal affairs, but again, he had calculated Pryde's arrogance, same as it had always been.

That was the thing about his father's colleagues. They'd always thought him too _weak_ to succeed, too dumb to outsmart them.

Once the coast became crystal clear, Hux stripped out of his uniform, jaw clenching at the realization that he'd _never_ have the pride of wearing it ever again. The thought kept him from focusing on the pain in his leg and chest. Had he more time, he would have organized his clothes, would have tried to clean up the bodies to make the scene look as clean as possible, but that inevitable factor of time would dictate his every move. If he died on this ship, so be it. He'd die still believing in the First Order, what it had once been before being twisted and bastardized into the mess it now was.

If this worked, if he _lived_... maybe it was the coward's way out. He'd endure every waking moment in agonizing anxiety, this shadow of a former life looming over his head. But he'd survive. And maybe there was something still out there for him in this galaxy.

Damn, were Stormtroopers just getting shorter? Hux swore he was far too tall to squeeze into the armor as some makeshift disguise, just to get from here to an escape pod. And yes, he understood the irony of escaping to Batuu in quite the similar manner as those Resistance prisoners had months ago—the failure, the _catalyst_ that brought Hux to this point.

While ill-fitting, the suit fit its purpose, and with the helmet on Hux finally understood just _why_ so many of them missed their targets. Upping the budget for Stormtrooper upgrades had always been the cause for which Phasma supported wholeheartedly, and Hux finally got it. Too damn late now. Blaster in hand, he tried to stop the pounding in his chest as he stepped out of the morgue, shutting the door as quickly as possible so no one could gaze upon the carnage. After he relocked the door with his code, Hux scurried down the hall, wishing he could sprint to an escape pod without suspicion. But he had to cover up his limp, enduring the pain like it was nothing.

Good thing he'd had to cover up whatever pain—physical or emotional—he'd received his whole life.

All right, he'd made it to the shaft, just a few more halls to go—he even nodded at fellow Troopers, saluted to an officer or two.

"GR-4512." Lieutenant Rodinon, headed right toward him, addressing him.

Kriff. Stormtroopers usually had a different accent than he, less dignified with these shortened vowels. So casual. Hopefully he could pull it off. "Lieutenant," he addressed with a bow of his head. It sounded so... foreign. Unnatural.

"Heading back to your post?" he asked, raising a poised brow.

"Yes, sir," Hux replied slowly, trying to get that accent right. "After the Refresher." Oh, how undignified. But he had no excuses here—not after everything he'd just done.

"Ah. As you were."

Thank the maker. Hux could breathe again once Rodinon continued in the opposite direction.

Once in a pod, he again played that waiting game. The realization that the supposedly deceased former General Hux wasn't in his place hopefully wouldn't dawn on Pryde until he was off this Destroyer, and the ship halfway across the galaxy. T-minus ten minutes—until the Destroyer disposed of its garbage, from which Hux would finally detach. They'd go into light speed in search of Exegol, and Hux would retreat to the outskirts of Black Spire Outpost. Thankfully the pod boasted the time next to its controls.

Minutes always passed like hours during these tense times, while he _waited_ for his fate. He got why FN-2187 had taken his helmet off so soon after the scourge on Jakku; he had so much trouble _breathing_ in this damn thing, in such a panic.

All right. He could calm down by thinking up a new plan, once he actually _landed_.

 _If_ he made it out.

First was to strip out of the armor. Land on the outskirts, a few kilometers from the Outpost. Find an alternate tunic, or jacket, preferably in muted colors. A hood, definitely, or a scarf to cover up his hair, which would certainly stand out from far away. He'd have no credits, so he'd have to take some sort of job; unfortunately, it'd be through the damned Ohnaka Transports. A _smuggler_ life until he had enough credits to leave to some isolated corner of the galaxy. And stay out of First Order _and_ Resistance territory at all costs.

T-minus five. Hux leaned back against the wall of the pod. He could fly. He was pretty decent, really, but rarely got to do it. And given his ability to read TIE fighter patterns, he'd do well in a smuggling unit (though the thought of taking down his own just about _murdered_ him inside).

He could deal with Batuu's three suns for a time. He could deal with the snarky inhabitants, as well. Keep his head down, like back at the Academy, and secretly plot. Only this time, no one would try to kick him down as he tried to claw his way up to at least a semblance of his former dignity. He'd have to start going by just "Armitage," a name he'd always resented—the only thing he could recall his mother ever giving him. It'd be strange to hear it in normal tones, and not like they were spitting the damn thing at him in resentment.

T-minus one. At this point, Hux expected to hear something coming down the hall, dooming him. That's how things always went down, right? Rodinon would say something to Pryde, who would quickly find the morgue in complete disarray and send every Stormtrooper out to find the escaped corpse. With his luck, it was certainly possible. He moved to prep the pod for takeoff.

Thirty seconds. Twenty. Fifteen. Still nothing. Hux wished he could shut his ears up; his beating heart made it near impossible to think.

Two, one... Hux detached the pod, just as the garbage was dumped. There was still a chance for them to notice on the bridge, for Pryde to get over himself and shoot him down if anyone dared speak up. He held his breath; they should be taking off, why hadn't they just yet?

After what seemed like hours later, the Destroyer shot off into the galaxy. With that held the death of General Hux's illustrious (yet terribly flawed) career. His former life, given up in a flash. He finally wretched off the Stormtrooper helmet, tossing it across the pod like it had burned his hand.

Armitage Hux couldn't survive the First Order. But he'd survive past his abusers, that was for _damn_ sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the incident on Batuu is LITERALLY the plot to Rise of the Resistance. It's canon in the Star Wars universe now, can you believe it? It's a ride so good I cried, and everyone needs to go on it.
> 
> Yes, we need two flashback chapters to explain it all. I blame both JJ and my need to just keep writing about Hux for as long as possible. Like honestly. Does anyone think he's actually dead? We all know Darth Maul came back from worse.
> 
> Did I write about Batuu because it'll be the easiest planet for me to write about? Yes. Hush. And did I just steal the escape from both A New Hope and Empire? Also yes, hush. We're just getting started here.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I feel so welcomed back into this fandom from your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux--now "Armitage"--joins the Battle of Exegol, just slightly against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I know. But man I can't write action to save my life. Which means I only have three days to write the next helsa chapter. No pressure tho, right?
> 
> Nothing to say here except more flashback. We'll get into the story proper soon, though, I swear! And those Reyux feels will come in tenfold.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 3**

He found a way to discard his Stormtrooper armor for Batuu civilian clothes easily. He'd been able to sell off some parts he could salvage off the escape pod, even, for a few credits—quite a few of which went toward a few drinks at the cantina. He found a slightly tattered, dark blue scarf to keep his hair covered, and with all the heat threatening him from three suns, it certainly came in handy, though a few of those red tendrils _always_ fell in front of his face.

What he couldn't get used to, though, was calling himself "Armitage."

Not a common name, but he rarely used it, even while rising through the ranks of the First Order. Hell, he was sure some of his Stormtroopers didn't even know it.

 _His_ Stormtroopers; _his_ First Order. None of those things were his anymore.

The pain always stung; not just from the bruise from Pryde's blast or in his leg, but from thinking of what the First Order might deteriorate into without him, his organization. Hux was a man without a planet, a man without _affiliation_ , something that had defined his entire existence. He was just "Armitage" now, and with Kylo Ren and Allegiant General Pryde leading the ranks, he just couldn't _see_ himself among them anymore.

The sold escape pod parts granted him enough credits to find decent lodging and food. Certainly more cramped and messier than his pristine First Order quarters, but they did in a pinch. Besides, a beggar like him _certainly_ couldn't be a chooser—he'd made that bed. Any regrets, he nipped them in the bud the moment he even dared to think them. Reality felt like this limbo, like his body could move, he could down drinks like they were nothing. His mind, in this groggy, slow place that knew how to hide, but didn't know how to _live_.

The call came when he least expected it, when he ducked behind racks of decommissioned thermal detonators near an old spire to hide from that damn spy, that blue-haired wench—Vy Moradi. She could certainly spot his hair just as easily as he could spot hers.

"Hiding from Vy?" Armitage jumped at the sound of someone crouched beside him: a small woman, her eyes brown and huge, platinum hair tied back into a messy tail. The ends of her clothes were frayed from overuse, dirt caking a bit beneath her nails.

He said nothing; Armitage was still trying to figure out if, for the time being, he should attempt that Stormtrooper accent again. Maybe if he kept it up long enough, it'd just be the way he talked. Lose that Imperial dialect his father had instilled on him so young.

"What'd you do? Sell some info to the First Order?"

But screw it. She didn't know him. And he needed her off his back. "Resistance, actually," he said, surprised to be telling the truth. Honestly, it was probably the _only_ truth he'd told since landing near Black Spire Outpost.

The woman's lips curled upward, like she _knew_ something. Armitage just raised a brow. "What?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she bit her lip. Then she took his hand, yanking him up—and Armitage, who hadn't had anyone so much as _physically_ touch him in years, was _shocked_ at her audacity as she sprinted across the outpost with him in tow. Then again, it wasn't like she knew his past, just from a few glances, wouldn't know just how _wrong_ it was of her to grab him like that—something that could certainly get her killed as a Stormtrooper or petty officer. He used his free hand to attempt to hold his makeshift hood over his hair. With every step his leg throbbed, his chest heaved, pain shooting through them from his injuries.

He should attack or do something, right? Get her off of him? "What the hell?" he asked instead, slightly breathless at her speed. She probably didn't have a problem sneaking into places with her size. Armitage used to know the feeling as a child, before his height caught up to him.

"I'm Julen!" she cried. Why the hell were they heading toward Ohnaka Transports? And why were there so many ships leaving port all at once?

Hux finally yanked her back, forcing her to stop. "Explain yourself," he demanded, a bit out of breath just from not _expecting_ her brazen attitude.

Julen looked him up and down, finally taking him in. Oh damn. She _knew_. She must have known who he was.

"You're a pilot, are you not?" she asked instead, gesturing to his jacket.

Armitage didn't realize that, when he'd taken it, it might have meant something—at least not here on Batuu. But there it was, faintly peeking out under his scarf: a pilot crest, small, but visible. Only a smuggler working for Hondo Ohnaka would know that, he surmised. "I—" he started, unsure how to explain himself.

"I'll pay you ten thousand credits to help my colleague and I fly into Exegol," she said quickly. She tugged his hand, and Armitage realized he hadn't let go—neither had she. "Come on—I can explain everything and play the holovid we were sent on the way."

"Exegol?" he repeated, his voice far weaker than intended. The Sith planet—the very piece of information that cemented him as a traitor to his own cause. It was a final battle: Resistance fighters stepping up with information _he'd_ provided to them. He shouldn't see it. He couldn't see it. They would _die_ , most likely; he saw the fire power used against Kijimi. He knew what kind of army the First Order recruited from the shadows.

Then again, the Resistance _always_ had this way of pulling themselves up from the ashes when one least expected it. And given how much Pryde had underestimated him, maybe there _was_ … oh, _dare_ he think it: _hope_.

Hope for his enemy. How far he'd fallen.

Armitage clenched his jaw. Two more ships left.

" _Please_ ," Julen begged. "I _could_ just turn you in to Vy Moradi. I'm sure you won't be hard to find with so many of us leaving."

Oh, of course that was the card she'd play. But he needed the money, and this would be the quickest way to earn credits of that sort, credits to soon leave this planet and retire somewhere else. And even so, if he died in battle, would it really be so terrible, even if it was against the First Order? Armitage slit his eyes. "Fine," he uttered. "But I want five thousand now. Six _when_ we return."

Julen opened her mouth to speak, then restrained. Realizing they were still holding hands, she squeezed his instead. "Fine," she conceded, using her free hand to slap some credits in his palm. "There's two. The rest is on the ship, I promise."

Was she planning on swindling him out, or whichever poor soul she ended up recruiting? There was no time to question it as she pulled him aboard this bronze hunk of junk, barely big enough for three. Julen pushed Armitage into the pilot's seat, not giving him enough time to notice the young, dark-haired man beside him, tinkering with switches for takeoff. He grinned, his teeth sharp. "You'll drag just about anyone onboard to fly this hunk of junk, won't you, Julen?" the kid asked.

"Just get us to Exegol and get our blasters ready, Ivor." Julen reached over Armitage to tap out a few buttons, her chin brushing his shoulder. He didn't think he'd ever gotten this close in proximity with anyone—much less a woman—in his life.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm punching in the coordinates now." Ivor waved a hand, then took off. Armitage hadn't let the whole process really sink in: in just moments this girl had picked him out from the crowd and _dragged_ him, a complete stranger, onto a trashed ship with the promise of credits. And Armitage just… went with it. Hardly questioned it. Didn't think he could keep fending for himself on Batuu. But the familiarity of the atmosphere fading, the stars like a comfortable, vast background assured him that the craziness he'd just endured, the suddenness of it all… it was _for_ something.

He wouldn't exactly call it something in the Force—not yet, anyway.

Ivor gestured to Armitage to take the hyperdrive controls. "Feel free to do the honors…"

"Armitage." It was the first time he'd ever introduced himself to anyone like that. All right, so it wasn't as dreaded as he'd imagined, saying his name out loud.

"Armitage," Julen repeated. "Nice to meet you. Officially, anyway." Hearing it from someone else, like it _wasn't_ the most cursed name in the galaxy, could actually be refreshing. Good enough for him to shoot the little ship into lightspeed, toward something that crazily felt _brighter_.

* * *

It all passed in such a blur.

In the ship's cramped bridge, Julen had to reach over Armitage to give him a basic rundown of the controls: a little old, but not something he couldn't handle. Her arm would brush against his, and each time Armitage tried to hide the faint flush that threatened to emerge. It was just from the closeness, the fact that he wasn't used to it, that was all. She showed him the transmission from General Calrissian, of all beings, the Wookie in tow asking anyone and everyone for assistance in defeating the _Final_ Order. Not even the First Order anymore—something Armitage truly couldn't connect with. Each mention of just how far his beloved First Order had fallen only gave him the assurance that maybe his betrayal _was_ for the better.

Julen actually made sure to give Armitage the rest of the five thousand credit deposit he'd demanded, true to her word. In fact, both she and Ivor seemed a little _too_ trustworthy, _too_ open to talk about their pasts. "Siblings" who grew up together on the Outpost with only each other, working for the intimidating Oga at first before moving on to smuggling for Hondo—first on only the planet, before Hondo realized he could benefit from his own smuggling ring.

"Julen can't fly very well, and I can't fix much." Ivor shrugged. "Somehow it works out in this piece of crap Hondo gave us."

"Because we never have a consistent pilot!" Julen piped up. As long as they talked about each other, they wouldn't ask about Armitage, and he could try to use that to his advantage. He _still_ had no concrete response to if anyone asked about him, hadn't had enough time to think about it.

"Exegol, T-minus five," Ivor warned, looking at the map.

Armitage couldn't remember when he'd actually been _in_ battle, had always commanded, had always lead. He could at least understand TIE Fighter patterns, get them close enough for Ivor to shoot one down, and get others off their backs. But he didn't understand Exegol's atmosphere, and would have to just make most of this up as he went along.

The armies amassed on both sides, when they arrived, had all three shocked. Destroyers and various ships littered the blue-grey sky, dodging lightning to hit each other in hopes of victory. And… was that even a _Star Tours_ cruiser in the distance, going after two TIE Daggers?

"Oh, _shit_ ," Ivor breathed, hands shaking at the controls.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Armitage uttered, taking the customary moment to remember the mission. Take out the navigation tower and the other Sith Destroyers could fall from Resistance firepower before they wreaked havoc across the galaxy. Already the could see tiny figures doing ground battle, knowing how integral a part that tower played in either defeat of or victory for the Final Order.

"We've got this," Julen assured, reaching over to squeeze their shoulders. At least one of them could be optimistic.

The ship was small enough to make sharp turns, but the controls worked well, a little less responsive than a TIE Fighter. Armitage could dodge those blasts easily, predicting the patters, knowing when they would bob and weave, twist, dip—

"TIE Daggers on our tail," Ivor announced, prompting Armitage to take action. All right, they'd try to lock on to shoot—best course of action was to weave quickly, shake them off. The _crazy_ maneuver would be to flip this hunk of junk right around when the Daggers converged close to each other and swiftly take them out.

Armitage explained his little plan to the two, heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't flown like this in _years_ , yet the controls came to him as if it were yesterday. Strange, he'd never had a penchant for it, not like Commander Dameron, or hell, even Kylo Ren. Maybe he'd picked up a thing or two just from observation alone—or maybe his father's awful insistence that he _needed_ to be perfect at everything he tried, otherwise he was a waste of air, of space.

"That's absolutely insane—I love it!" Julen cried. "Fuel capacity is looking decent for this move, but it might just be your only shot; don't waste it." She tinkered with her holovid, the two of them looking for that pattern.

"Getting the blasters into position now," said Ivor.

He could feel time slow, the way his hands moving on the controls reacted to his trembling fingers. He could hear his own deep breathing, heart pounding. A former general, firing on his own, these two knowing nothing about his past.

"Picking up a strange signal coming at us," Ivor warned. The announcement was enough for Armitage to move aside, _just_ as a bolt of lightning missed their ship.

"What the hell was that?" asked Julen. The lightning ended up hitting the TIE, sending one down. The other was flustered, as were they. Where had that come from? Armitage knew about the static atmosphere on Exegol, but this was excessive, as if it were coming from—

Former Emperor Palpatine. The ghost. The Force. This was all a mistake. "Lightning storm!" he cried, trying to make it seem as natural as possible, given the static atmosphere. The bolts seemed to strike as many Resistance ships as it could, but their smaller craft seemed to have a bit more of an advantage.

"The readings are off the charts." Ivor's eyes widened. "Nothing I've ever seen before, this surge. How long do you think it'll last?"

"No idea," said Julen. "But keep flying like that, Armitage, and we might just make it out of here with our heads."

"That's assuring," he uttered. Hopefully that ground team was doing well taking down that tower. "We could strike at those Sith Troopers down there; the TIEs seem more occupied with the bigger craft now that some are struck in the surge."

"All right," Julen agreed. "You're... really good at this in the moment thinking."

"Just a hunch," he tried to reason. But he was able to get them lower toward the tower, Ivor blasting at the Troopers giving those Resistance ground fighters such a difficult time. There was the droid, FN-2187, even. And in his peripheral vision, Armitage _knew_ the _Steadfast_ was looming above. Pryde was probably barking orders at his troops, and if General Hux had been there... well, he'd just be in the shadows, _awaiting_ commands through a clenched jaw.

And then the lightning just... ceased from the source after a few moments. Armitage figured the girl, Rey, must be down there, doing, well... whatever singular mission she certainly had to be on, whatever _wasn't_ part of the bigger picture. But she was helping the cause.

 _Helping_. Armitage couldn't believe how simple it was to disconnect from his former affiliation because of how bastardized it'd become, with the former Emperor using some Sith army he hardly knew anything about, to Pryde usurping his position—watching this all burn was the catharsis he didn't think he needed.

"The tower, it's..." Ivor grinned, watching as FN-2187 jumped into the _Millennium Falcon_ to make his valiant escape. The tower was down; the new Sith Destroyers with their planet killing capabilities were ripe for attack—and attack the Resistance did, Admiral Beck's ship and the _Falcon_ immediately going for the _Steadfast_.

"Armitage, we're gonna need that maneuver right about now; those TIE Daggers are still coming at us hot!" said Julen.

Right. No time to think about Pryde's downfall, not until they were in the clear. Nodding, Armitage put himself back in that headspace, letting each second count. Weave through the falling ships and debris; dodge blasts, intercept the TIE pattern. The sound so familiar, so _soothing_ , and yet, here he was, knowing just where to lead them, just where to turn sharply, and—

"Now!" he prompted, and Ivor shot right at the TIE, blasting the pilot and sending it down. And Armitage felt... _pride_ surge in his chest. Accomplishment. How could this feel so _good_ , the takedown of the Final Order? Watching it all crumble before his eyes?

And then there was the _Steadfast_ , the bridge destroyed, Pryde being _blasted_ out to his doom. Hux would have been on said bridge, no doubt either already dead or facing the same fate. And there was this strangeness, watching this parallel unfold in front of his eyes like some alternate reality. Since when had defying his cause, breaking from the idea that had molded his life, _faking his own death_ , lead to this oh-so-positive outcome, where he had the freedom to participate in this battle and outlive everyone who had ever abused him.

Did that make him a coward or a vigilante for his actions?

Armitage had no time to think about it, before the Sith and Star Destroyers fell, chest heaving in attempt to come down from that high. His hand ran through his hair; when did he start sweating?

"We did it!" Julen and Ivor cried out, their cheers muffled as Armitage kept trying to _process_. Was that... a hint of a smile forming on his face? _Relief_ running through his system?

"You were incredible." Julen reached over, and before Armitage could think, there were _lips_ on his, wet and sudden and soft. Before he could understand just what she was doing—it was over. His first kiss, taken in a flash. Really, he was more amazed at the fact that it actually happened _at all_. "I _knew_ I had a good feeling about you."

"Shit, let's _go_." Ivor rolled his eyes and took up co-piloting controls—they were just going back to the Spire, anyway.

* * *

His head was still spinning once the ship landed back by Ohnaka Transports. Armitage pulled the scarf back over his hair, his heart still pounding. The First Order, gone. Witnessed with his own eyes.

"You should stay on with us," said Julen, handing him the rest of the credits he'd demanded. "That was some damn good piloting out there."

Armitage licked his lips, contemplating. "Or what, you'll turn me in to Vy?"

Julen's eyes darted about. "I won't force you this time," she replied. "It's just… in the heat of the moment, I just thought—well it's so historic, isn't it? Watching the end of the war unfold?"

"I suppose so." He crossed his arms, and across the lot, his eyes squinted; someone else had done the same gesture, leaning on their craft. Just a coincidence, right? With their helmet on, he couldn't read facial expressions.

"And the kiss, I—"

"It's fine." Armitage shook his head. The figure in the maroon suit and gold helmet kept… staring. "You don't see the end of such a war that often."

Julen finally looked over her shoulder to where he stared, then blinked. "But it was just one job," she said, understanding. She nodded, and squeezed his arm. "Must have been a hell of a life you had before all this."

"It was." Sighing, he patted her arm in return. He wasn't sure how else to really show… camaraderie. Not like this. "But eventually we all face our fates." His slight smile probably held that somberness that made her face fall. "'Til the Spire."

"'Til the Spire." Julen shot back, letting him go.

When Armitage approached the figure, she stayed still. Just… leaned, her position cocky and unrelenting. It reminded him _far_ too much of Commander Dameron. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"General Armitage Hux," she uttered lowly, her _voice_ just as arrogant as Commander Dameron's, as well. "Didn't peg you for someone who would switch sides."

He took in her helmet, her ship, her blasters. "Well, I'll tell you it was _definitely_ done before the destruction of Kijimi," he said, trying to cover his bases. "If you're here to kill me, which I'm presuming you are."

"Thinking about it," she replied. "You, unfortunately, are probably worth more alive than dead, though."

"Bounty hunter?" he guessed.

"Spice runner," she clarified. "You've had some run-ins with Poe Dameron, haven't you?"

Armitage raised a brow, amused. "On the occasion," he replied, trying to keep it vague. "I even saved him rather recently."

He didn't know how he could tell, but he could have _sworn_ she smirked behind the helmet. Probably because he could read the unmoving expression through knowing Phasma. "Zorii Bliss. Get in." She gestured with her chin toward her ship. "I'll take you to Ajan Kloss."

"Ajan Kloss," Armitage repeated. "So that's where the Resistance has been hiding."

"Not anymore," said Zorii, leading him onboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I now it's off to a bit of a slow start so far, but we'll get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to determine what to do with Armitage, Rey decides to look into his mind to see if he's even been telling the truth about defecting from the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I was pretty much on time this week to make up for whatever happened last time. But I had a much clearer direction with where I wanted to go with this chapter way more than the last one and that was certainly a factor. Honestly between this and the Helsa fic, this is the one I'm feeling a lot more, but the Helsa one just has a bit more interaction. It's kind of fun to do both at the same time though, I won't lie.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 4**

The story was so far fetched it just had to be true. Armitage Hux, recruited from Black Spire Outpost to fight in the Battle of Exegol? Brought here by Zorii Bliss and laying low here on Ajan Kloss until Rey returned from burying the lightsabers? Made it off a Star Destroyer using an escape pod moments before it went into light speed?

"Damn it, Zorii..." Poe uttered, and sure enough, hovering by a tree near Rey's dwelling, was Zorii, leaning against the trunk. When Poe met her gaze, she lifted her visor and gave him a nod before walking away, her steps light.

"She probably brought you here just to piss me off," he added. "Speaking of, you're _not_ off the hook just because you've done a couple of decent things. But we promised to hear you out."

"I _was_ planning on asking for an audience with General Organa," Armitage pointed out. "But it's unfortunate to hear about her loss."

This _did_ present some awful conundrum. True, he'd defected the First Order, saved her friends' lives, fought in the Battle of Exegol, even—but his past actions shouldn't be overlooked, as well.

Then again, Rey couldn't even _bring_ herself to tell Finn and Poe what happened between her and Kylo Ren. She was still too embarrassed—it'd been in the moment, regrettable, heated. Best let them just think him dead for those awful actions, and not... what had actually transpired.

But that _would_ have to play in part with what she decided with Armitage. They had a lot of thinking to do.

"Hey, Lieutenant Connix has been wondering where..." Rose bounded up to the group, but paled the moment she saw Armitage. Finn stood, having to hold her back and trying to explain their odd situation. Their voices were hushed, but Rey could tell Rose was holding back all her anger. Her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides.

She took a deep breath, then pursed her lips. "I know you're still figuring out what to do with him—and it's a very weird problem—but I think I might feel just a bit better if I could punch him."

Rey blinked, looking between her friends. They all shrugged in return, finding the request _strange_ , but... certainly not unwarranted, given everything that happened. Hell, Rey should probably get one in, too. Armitage's expression remained still, like he was expecting it. It probably couldn't have been worse than everything else he'd been through these past few days, Rey figured.

"It's... fine with me," she said slowly, and the boys eventually nodded in agreement.

Armitage just kept that cool demeanor as Rose stomped up to him. "Eventually you're going to pay for everything you've done, but first—"

"Wait," Poe interrupted. "Make sure you use your first two knuckles for impact; they hit the hardest."

"Yeah," Finn chipped in. "And all the power comes from your core."

Chewie growled something in addition, but Rey held up her hand. "Okay, okay, we're not going to go _that_ far," she said, not bothering to translate.

"Oh." Rose readied her fist, like she had to ready herself, to be _sure_. Other than Chewie's suggestion, Armitage just—remained still as ever. Like he could dissociate from whatever pain was coming his way.

She missed his nose, but Rey could still _hear_ the hard impact; it'd certainly leave him with a black eye, or a bruise to the cheek. Impressively, Armitage grunted, but he took the blow well—almost like it didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Nice punch," he said, doing little more than raising a brow. "Do you feel any better?"

Rose shook out her hand. "I think so," she pouted. "You didn't react much, though."

"Do you _really_ think that's the first time I've taken a blow to the face?" he scoffed. "Good a punch as it was."

Rose looked to raise her fist once more, but Finn held her back again. "Look, much as we all might want to get one hit in, and much as he probably deserves it, we can't just make a ruling on that now."

"We have a lot to think about," Rey piped up, hoping to just figure this out, as soon as possible. The sooner she could just... figure out this man, and what to do with him, the sooner she could just put all this First Order business behind her and just focus on her future.

Whatever that future might be.

Hopefully not one where she was this _beacon_ of hope like the Resistance wanted her to be. She was no hero, not when Generals Finn and Poe Dameron led this huge army into Exegol and did the _real_ battle. Hell, at this point, even _Armitage_ was probably more of a war hero than she was.

Shrugging, Rose stepped down from the dwelling. "Well, if you _need_ me, you know where I'll be."

Honestly, they might. Because once she left, it was this strange standstill, where the air stood thick. All eyes were on Armitage. Armitage took a moment to rub his jaw, flex it out a bit. But he was otherwise fine, his eyes darting between the four of them.

After a few moments, he asked, "In the words of General Dameron, 'Who talks first?'"

Poe sucked in his cheek. "I mean, I'm still on the fence about all this. You've done some pretty terrible stuff."

Finn pointed toward Rey. "Well, what if we—"

"What?" Rey furrowed her brow, as Finn looked at her knowingly.

Oh. _Oh_. She sucked in a breath, unsure. "You really want me to...?"

"Well, you said you wanted _answers_. This might give you a clearer picture to what you decide to do with him."

Rey took a moment, contemplating. She looked Armitage dead in the eye, meeting that green gaze. On first glance, she thought they were blue, but the more she looked at them, the more she started to see that rarity—that his eyes were the same color as those lush forests on Takodana. That seemed like a lifetime ago, after all this.

"You've had Kylo Ren look into your mind without your consent before," she observed. He hadn't said anything, hadn't made any indication that it was probably the truth. She could just tell, even without looking to the Force.

This made Armitage sit up a bit straighter. "How did you know that?" he asked. "I _know_ what it feels like to have the Force used on me, and you've done nothing."

"Because when Finn suggested it, I think I noticed something in your eyes," she replied. "He's used it on me, too."

"And me," Poe added. "And let me tell you— _Kriff_ , that's pretty damn terrifying."

"And _awful_ ," said Rey. "Which is why _I_ won't do it without your permission."

"My mind?" Armitage balled his hands up into fists on his lap. "You want to look into my past to determine what to do with me?"

"It..." How was she going to explain it, when the only exposure he had to the Force was through Kylo Ren and Snoke? "It won't _feel_... like those times. My aim is not to hurt you, or to extract information forcefully. It's just to simply observe, and see what brought you here. But you have to let me in."

She turned to Finn, reaching over to take his hand gently. "You can help me out, too."

Armitage blinked. "You're Force sensitive?" he asked, almost incredulously.

"Very recently discovered, but yes," Finn replied slowly.

Rey didn't _want_ to be this last being who could harness the Force, who wielded it well simply because of her heritage. Her powers _should_ be shared—and without Leia, she _had_ to be the one to teach Finn what she knew. Every day he grew stronger with his intuition, surprising even her just with his determination. Her hand squeezed his, if just for reassurance.

"The Force flows through all of us," she explained to Armitage. "Some are just attuned to it more than others. And everyone has a distinct signature—even you."

Armitage pursed his lips, contemplating as he looked between Rey and Finn. Agree, and they would have an answer within moments. If not—Rey really wasn't sure what would happen to him. As someone so prominent in the First Order, he probably didn't _deserve_ to live with them here... did he?

"Fine," he finally agreed, sitting back. "How exactly does this... reading work?"

"We're going to close our eyes. Finn and I will concentrate. You'll feel a bit of a probing in your mind, but much less like a demand and more of a question. All you have to do is clear your mind. Let the feeling in—embrace it," she explained.

"All right." Armitage sighed, closing his eyes first. "I must warn you, though—you won't like most of what you see."

But that wasn't what Rey was afraid of. She just hummed in acknowledgement, but closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel Finn's presence beside her, comforting her. Poe and Chewie were no doubt looking on in awe, unsure of what to do unless things got too out of hand. With them around, though, she had to admit, she finally didn't feel alone at all.

Armitage had this tiny, broken signature. Beaten. Bruised. Battered. Here was a man who had been looked into more times than he cared to admit, held down by the Force as this awful, powerful entity embraced completely by the Dark side, as opposed to what the Light could show him. She pushed—gently at first, to let him know she was there, waiting for his answer.

"Breathe," she murmured, goading him on to follow her flow: in through her nose, out through her mouth. Slowly. Steadily. "Let me in whenever you're ready."

It took a few moments for him to find his flow, but when Armitage felt her presence, he softened. He allowed that opening, for her and Finn to read that past, to see what had shaped him into soldier, into general, into spy.

Pain. White pain. Ringing in the ears. The floor was cold, icy, almost, but it at least had some reprieve from the hot blood rushing to his face. The boot was on his cheek again—harder this time. Rey winced; Armitage must have been no older than ten.

"Pathetic," the deep voice above spat. Through blurred eyes, Rey took her first glimpse at Admiral Pryde, his gaze steely, his frown deep.

 _He shot you_ , Rey realized, looking to the future. _For your treason against the First Order_.

Shot and presumably killed by one of his abusers. So many, Rey realized, that Armitage had lost count long ago.

The cadets that pushed him into a pit of steelpeckers on Jakku. The hot sands burned the wounds that sprouted, and the raging tears that threatened to spill stayed in his eyes. Crying was weakness, and he was not weak like Father always implied.

A slap from Father, straight to the face for simply arriving a few moments after anticipated. They shared the same hair, orange and bright, and the greatest indicator that Armitage was, indeed, his son.

A pinch under the dinner table; cruel, sharp nails dug into his leg and _twisted_. Armitage yelped and Father demanded to know why he made a noise.

Armitage replied in a tiny voice, "Nothing, Sir." Looking up, he met the steely gaze of hatred. She was tall, regal, elegant. Her hair greyed at the temples, and a wrinkle or two graced her face, but she otherwise held the poise and dignity of any Imperial Armitage had ever seen.

She made him call her "Madam." But she was Maratelle Hux, Father's wife. Not his mother, which had confused him as a boy, but he figured out the term "bastard" far before any child ever should.

He had Mother's eyes, Mother's cheekbones, Mother's lips. Maratelle smacked him like she could smack the features clean off his face, as if they defined every fiber of his being. With Father, she was icy.

When they were alone, she was a vicious beast, who left Armitage with scars and bruises he could not complain about. He had to pretend they didn't exist, and if Father saw them, he ignored them, or figured they were part of training.

Small, skinny, red Armitage Hux. A thin wisp of a thing who wouldn't amount to much of anything, Father always said.

The abuse turned into a shell, made him turn all the pain he'd taken into a strength. The only way to show power was to _make_ them listen. He was small; he could use brute attacks against his larger peers and make them all _bow_ to him. Make Father and Madam regret every awful pain they'd ever caused.

Rey opened her eyes, panting. She hadn't realized sweat grazed her brow, or that her grip on Finn's hand had turned almost deadly. Turning to him, she realized he was just as overwhelmed.

Armitage looked calm as ever, but Poe leaned forward, concerned. "What _happened_ in there?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Finn replied, inhaling deeply.

"Had enough?" Armitage said instead. His tone wasn't condescending, merely flat.

"You..." Rey tried to catch her breath. "How have I not gotten past the first third of your life?"

Armitage shrugged. "There's not a lot of pleasantness in there."

All right. She could do this. She could try again. Huffing, she closed her eyes once more, and dove right back in; this time, he was ready, expecting it.

Rey decided to push more toward the recent past—what made him choose the path he was on now? He'd done these awful things, and that couldn't exactly be immediately excused.

She felt the frustration, the near demotion after the scourge on Batuu. Seeing Pryde in person for the first time in _years_ after knowing the end of his boot, suddenly taking over his duties was that catalyst for change. She felt the choking hold—literally and figuratively—from Kylo Ren, this nightmarish hell of his enemy being the Supreme Leader. The ever present nightmares, the waking of him feeling like he was being crushed by the Force, unable to move. The new bruises and scars littering his body hidden like none of this affected him. So close to achieving the perfect utopia for the galaxy—hopes for it all dashed. He _was_ weak, skinny, worthless, like Father had always said.

And to hear of Palpatine's return, this reliance completely on the Force, the very thing that held him back the latter part of his life—

She started to understand where this pain and abuse had led to this rebellion. By the time he'd saved her friends, she relived the pounding heartbeat of taking the Stormtrooper blaster and using it on his own troops, to proudly declare his spy status as if to solidify it.

She knew the rest, but breezed through it, felt it from him. The relief of breaking free from the First Order. The confusion on Black Spire Outpost, wondering what future he might have as this fugitive, this spy. The catharsis of seeing Pryde blasted from the _Steadfast_ , of seeing the Final Order fall from above as she had witnessed the destruction of her grandfather below.

His first kiss—done around the same time as—

But with Finn here, she couldn't think that, couldn't let him know. She instead focused on Julen's sudden and wet lips on his, so fast and hectic that he still couldn't process it. A surge of slight happiness, sure, but was there anything else in there?

Rey pulled back out. "Has _anything_ good happened in your life before you defected?" she asked.

"And by 'good,' you mean...?"

"Positive. _Happy_." Even _she_ had some good memories back on Jakku, like that time she found those solar panels on the TIE and didn't have to scavenge for weeks based off the portions she'd received, giving her time to work more on her speeder and work on flight simulators. Memories like that didn't seem to _exist_ within Armitage Hux.

Armitage scoffed. "Happiness is hardly something offered in our ranks. Just ask your defected Stormtrooper."

" _Finn_ ," Finn emphasized. "You _know_ my name is Finn." He turned to Rey, sighing. "But he's right. You're going to have to really dig deeper to even _see_ if there's something we can work with."

Third time had to be the charm. Rey decided to look for something, _anything_ that would make his life seem like anything less than a tragedy.

There it was. There _she_ was. Sure, Armitage felt this surge of pride for leading the cadets, having beaten them _all_ in combat and proving he was the best of the best. But that did not compare to former Grand Admiral Rae Sloane.

Rae. When he first heard the scavenger's name, his heart skipped a beat. It was a mere coincidence, yes, but the reminder was there. Interesting.

 _She_ was the reason Father stopped beating him. _She_ was the reason he learned even a lick of anything from Father in the first place. Sure, her motives weren't altruistic—protection against his father for protection against any cadet that tried to harm her, but from then on, Armitage had someone to look up to, with that powerful white streak in her raven hair, her eyes dark and fierce.

He flinched when she first put reassuring hands on his shoulders, like he was afraid something awful would happen. When people touched him, it was never out of affection; it was always to harm him. But she instead gave him words of assurance, let him know he had the strongest spirit of all the cadets, more than most Imperials she'd ever encountered.

But she was gone now. Gone before she could see the legacy she'd built with him, see what he could become, where that potential led. She was the only positive he'd known.

Looking back, Rey realized that while there had been Maratelle: beating him down, making him feel inferior, feel like he didn't belong not only to the Hux family, but to this galaxy as well. Armitage _knew_ he wasn't hers, had felt the distance and the sharp of her nails, the wrath of her palm. She looked at him like he wasn't even worth the dirt under her boots.

His mother. He had to have a mother—could Rey find her? Did she even _exist_ in a memory past his birth?

 _Could_ she access something so small?

She kept moving back, to where memories were blurred, made no sense. To where nurse droids took care of his basic needs. White surrounded each edge of each memory, unsure of what was real and what wasn't.

But there were dreams, feelings. Emotions. She searched for any mention of her.

 _Kitchen wench_. _That young hussy_. _The blonde whore_. _Brendol's plaything_. Armitage had heard all of that said about her before he was five. But there was always this strange feeling tugging at the back of his skull telling him that they were all wrong. Something telling him she was more than just some kitchen woman. She hid in the corners of his mind his whole life: always distant, but he thought of her on occasion. Wondered if what they said was true; did he have her eyes, her lips? Those distinct cheekbones?

Did he inherit any of her personality, or did Brendol beat his ideas into him?

One of his fantasies as a child, after thinking about how the galaxy would be far more peaceful if he was the perfect soldier, running it with complete order, was some life where his mother kept him, and Father didn't. She probably made sure he drank his blue milk and didn't pinch him under the table. She would probably hug him.

But such thoughts espoused weakness, and who knew who was watching.

A few hours old. Maybe a day old. Rey had to look that far back and _hope_ for any sign, any indication. Her hand squeezed Finn's, asking for assistance. She called on every bit of her being, her powers to help her. _No one_ remembered their lives from that far back, but those thoughts still existed. That good feeling had to come from somewhere, and Rey was going to find it.

" _Armitage_." The voice was distant, but almost angelic. Too soft to be hers, or Maratelle's, or Rae Sloane's. Rey followed it, chased it down.

The memory was blurred beyond belief, perhaps not even entirely real—but there she was. Rey took in what she could about this woman. At the time of his birth, she couldn't have been older than she currently was, perhaps only eighteen or nineteen. They were all right about her being blonde, her hair tied back into a loose tail with golden ringlets framing her youthful face. Scant freckles dotted her cheeks, something Armitage was now surprised to see they _also_ came from her. That face Rey now saw in this man, she saw in this young mother. Her plump lips curled into a smile—albeit, a sad one, one of longing, of knowing.

Knowing she didn't have the power to keep her son.

Brendol, in Armitage's early memories, looked _quite_ a bit older than this woman. Immediately Rey wondered what happened, wished she had more than just this once glance.

This was the first instance of any real affection he'd ever gotten. Rey watched his mother hold her son, cradle him to her bosom, the aura about the whole memory warm. Those green eyes haunted her, conveying all the hopes and dreams she had for her son.

Hopes and dreams that would never come to be if he grew up with Brendol.

But there was something else there, calling to Rey. There was more to this woman than just a pretty face, she _knew_ it.

With the image burned into her mind, Rey finally extracted herself completely from Armitage's mind and let go of Finn. Trying to keep it in there as long as possible, she scrambled to find a stylus and flimsiplast, the others looking on silently. Armitage unraveled his scarf from his neck, overwhelmed from the complete _deep_ dive into more of his past than even he was capable of thinking was there.

When she found her items, Rey scribbled down the image as quickly as possible, using Armitage's face as a reference. Make those features softer, a tad younger—add those soft curls. _Aha_. That was as close as she could get to seeing her face in his memory.

Rey held up the drawing for Armitage. "That's your mother, is it not?" she asked.

"Your—what, now?" Poe blinked, looking between the drawing and Armitage. " _Oh_. No wonder that's a sore spot for you."

"You got the likeness perfectly," Finn commented, impressed. "I didn't know you could draw."

Rey shrugged. "I had a lot of time to learn a lot of different skills on Jakku."

Chewie growled his approval, making Rey grin. "Well, thanks, Chewie. But she _did_ look that beautiful in his memory."

"What about my mother," said Armitage, trying to hide the slight shake in his voice. "I didn't even know she looked like that, until now. Whatever you just unlocked."

She could feel this surge in the Force, something else drawing her to this woman. It was the key to what she wanted to do about this entire situation. "I felt something in there, something about her. You felt it, too, didn't you, Finn?"

"Um... sure?" But Finn looked confused. Damn. "I _think_ there was something, but it was really faint."

"Feel _what_?" Rey watched Armitage clench his scarf like his life depended on it, as if to keep him from wrenching the flimsiplast from her hands.

"Your mother, Armitage," Rey repeated, a grin forming on her face. "I think she's _alive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I hate the kiss. More than anything. But it happened. So we're gonna try and make it all work somehow.
> 
> Crappy drawing is mine. Yes in Rey's Survival Guide it's canon that she drew a lot of her own surroundings so I think she CAN draw (prolly a lot better than me lmao)
> 
> Also the plot thickens? We're starting to get into the meat of where I want it to go and I can't wait to write the rest!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a decision about what she wants to do now that she's looked inside Armitage's mind. Everyone else, however, isn't so sure about this potentially insane idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ship is so niche and definitely not the first thing ANYONE looks for in a Star Wars fic (unless you're me), but honestly I'm still so passionate for these two, and it's really so interesting to see their dynamic in this setting, given it's so different than what I usually write for them. I swear this will be the last boring chapter of setup before we get to the good stuff!

**_To Do the Next Right Thing_ **

**Chapter 5**

"My mother isn't alive," Armitage scoffed. But Rey was able to read through the façade right away, could tell there was something hiding. This semblance of hope, that somewhere out there in this galaxy, out of the trillions of beings that inhabited it, one of them could be _her_. "Maratelle had told me she'd been dead for _years_."

"Come on, Armitage, you don't _actually_ believe that, do you?" Rey rolled her eyes. Boy, the name was a mouthful every time she said it. Then again, everyone she'd known well had such simple names: Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, Han. Chewie, even. "I saw it myself: that woman was a monster who would do anything to crush your spirit. Do you trust her more, or the Force?"

Armitage made a face, his brow furrowed, features pinched up. "Neither," he admitted. "You're going off of a feeling instead of cold, hard facts."

Poe shrugged. "You have to admit, he has a point."

But Rey had a Sabacc up her sleeve. She leaned forward on her elbows, smirking like the Lothcat that ate the Snee; Armitage would surely agree with her after this. "Alright. I mean, I _was_ willing to help you look for her, but if you'd rather stay here on Ajan Kloss and stand to face trial among the rest of the Resistance, by all means."

Finn's eyes widened. "You want to _what_?" he asked. "You want to look for this woman just based off a drawing and a _feeling_? Not that I don't doubt your powers, but..."

"But what?" Rey asked.

Finn huffed, "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Silently, Rey got up and followed Finn just a few paces outside her dwelling. Finn gestured for Poe to join, knowing that if Armitage tried anything, Chewie could just rip his arms off. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"What is this about?" Finn asked once they were out of earshot. " _Really_."

Rey flushed. Yes, just a few moments ago, when she saw him, she chased him with every intention of striking him down. But now she'd seen into his mind. Heard his story. Felt his pain. It was a pain and hurt far more intense and tragic than anything she'd ever felt with Kylo Ren.

Poe crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm missing the part where you two really looked into his mind—that bad?"

Rey nodded. "I didn't want to be in there for a moment, and yet he's been living it for so long," she said.

"Like I said: that still doesn't excuse all his behavior," Poe pointed out.

Sighing, she tried to gather together an explanation. One where she didn't tell her best friends that she _kissed_ Kylo Ren in the heat of the moment. They wouldn't understand it (and hell, she really didn't, either, or necessarily even _liked_ it), and it would just... alienate them. She thought to his mother, and if she was alive, she probably spent every waking moment tearing herself up about what happened to her son without her.

How she imagined her parents felt, leaving her behind on Jakku.

Because of what happened with Kylo Ren, she didn't have a leg to stand on. Not when it came to potentially helping Armitage.

But there was something else nagging her at the back of her mind, on top of this moral quandary with which she found herself. Now that the war was over, now that her Jedi powers had heightened completely and she learned all she needed to know... what now? She had her own lightsaber. She had everything she needed.

Sure, she could train the next generation of Jedi, but she wasn't a _teacher_ just yet. That next step just didn't _feel_ right—not yet, anyway.

And what about the state of the Resistance? The state of the crumbling First Order? She had no use in politics; that was _far_ more suited for Finn and Poe to take on together, much as they wanted to keep themselves a trio. Sure, she appreciated that, but all of Rey's knowledge had been about _survival_. Not... whatever _this_ was.

And who knew, maybe seeing some of the galaxy in this post-war state might give her some perspective.

"Do you know," she started slowly, "how much I wanted to see my parents again? And if there's even a _chance_ his mother is still alive, which I very much believe she could be—"

"Look, just because Jannah and Lando went on a similar sort of adventure, doesn't mean you also have to traverse across the galaxy trying to find your peace," Finn interrupted, holding up a hand. "You told us when you returned from Exegol that you _obtained_ that."

Rey swallowed thickly; she _had_ said something along those lines. She looked between her friends, those concerned, dark eyes so worried about her.

"Maybe, I... _haven't_ found my peace," she confessed lowly. "Maybe in the moment, I thought I did, but this is showing me I haven't. I'm just... not ready to lead or even teach the next generation of Jedi, or whatever I'm supposed to do with my future. And I _certainly_ have no idea how to start up another political system for the rest of the galaxy. I haven't _seen_ enough of the galaxy to do any of that, and this could be that... _stepping_ stone to get from where I am now to where I need to be."

They both considered her words, brows furrowed, deep in thought. Sometimes they acted so similarly; Rey always found that a cute dynamic between them. Finn had been there when she finally left Jakku, knew just how much she'd been missing out on. Poe had grown up his whole life practically ingrained in this society; he knew what he was doing here with this cause far more than she ever would.

Finn reached over and squeezed her shoulder, his face softening. "What do you need?" he asked.

Poe blinked, but he knew when the two of them started to think on the same page, there wasn't much he could do about it. "Besides your lightsaber?" he chimed in.

"The _Falcon_ , a few credits, extra changes of clothes, binders in case things get rough... and BB-8." Rey bit her lip, hopeful for agreement on that last one.

"Nuh-uh, no way," said Poe, shutting it down immediately. "You already took him to Tatooine; why not Artoo? Or hell, get Threepio off my hands—he's been more of a pain in my ass now that we've _won_ the war, completely neurotic about what's next."

"BB-8 is smaller and faster than Artoo and Threepio," Rey tried to reason. "He could use the extra information we find in his database. It's not like D-0 is going to go, either. And you don't think Threepio won't get neurotic about me escorting a _former First Order general_ across the galaxy?"

"Point taken," Poe replied tersely. He stared at her, contemplating it for a few more moments. Rey hoped her expression conveyed as much sympathy as she could muster.

"Alright, fine, _fine_ ," he finally conceded, sighing. "First Zorii brings him here, and now you wanna take my _droid_ off on another adventure—if I see _one_ scratch on him, though—"

"I know, I know—ownership of the _Falcon_." Rey waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh no, not the _Falcon_. Anything happens to BB-8, and I get Red 5."

Luke's ship? It still needed so much work done—but while it surprised Rey, she held out her hand. "Fine. Deal," she said, and they shook on it. Much as she would have liked to be the one to fix it up to his its former glory, leaving it in Poe's hands wouldn't be the _worst_ thing.

"And then?" Finn asked. "What if this doesn't give you what you're looking for?"

Rey shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. At least we'll know where Armitage will be and how to keep tabs on him. It'll be one less thing for us to worry about back here. But with the end of the First Order, who knows—maybe hard files will be deleted. We might not have much time to even _find_ her."

"I can't believe you're just going off a feeling in the Force." Finn shook his head, then sighed. "But I've seen you hold out hope for more over less evidence."

Rey reached over to squeeze Finn's hand. "I'll keep in touch on the daily so you know we're safe," she promised.

Why was her heart pounding out of so much excitement? This idea of traversing the galaxy was doing more for her than going to Tatooine, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe because it was more personal, perhaps more cathartic, even? Maybe because she felt that whatever purpose was out there for her, she'd find it during _this_ adventure in particular? Whatever it was, she pulled her friends in for an assuring hug. "I love you both," she said.

"We love you, too," Poe sighed as he pulled away. "But you're the biggest pain in the ass this side of the galaxy."

"Shut up," Rey chuckled, giving him a playful nudge. "I'll wear that badge with pride, I'll have you know."

All right. She had a bit of a plan. She had a ship. She had the droid. And with the credits Armitage had earned after the Battle of Exegol, plus whatever she could scrounge up, she had the currency.

All she needed was a starting point, after refueling here.

Chewie growled something when she returned to him and Armitage. "Really?" she asked, raising a brow.

"What?" Armitage furrowed his, confused. "The Wookie has been watching me rather... intently."

"Chewie said you smiled when you saw me hugging Finn and Poe."

"I did not!" he scoffed. But the flush on his neck betrayed him.

Rey could pretend he was telling the truth, but her smirk was all-knowing. "Look, like I mentioned before, I want to help you with this," she said. "And I doubt most others would, given they haven't seen what I have. I'm willing to trust you on this adventure, and I know you're smart enough not to try anything stupid."

"Paying me a backhanded compliment," he pointed out. "Good strategy."

"Hey," Finn snapped. "You don't exactly have any reason to act this cocky."

Poe waved a dismissive hand. "It's a defense mechanism," he said. "He's got nothing left to play, and I think he's scared of what you two might find."

Armitage held his hands up. "Fine, fine, you're right," he admitted, then sighed. "I'll go. But this might not be the life-changing, post-war cleansing experience you might want it to be. I'm already setting this up for failure."

"I'm aware of that," said Rey, her face straight. Finn had just pointed that out, damn it. Was she really that transparent to him? "But you don't need to be so pessimistic—I need a starting point from you, after all."

"You didn't see it while you were in here?" Armitage pointed at his temple.

Rey shook her head. "It was all so fuzzy, once I got back there. Everything was... sterile. Internal. Grey and white walls, red lights. But I saw Jakku, far back in your mind."

Finn groaned. "Oh, _please_ don't tell me you're going back there."

"No, I wasn't born on Jakku," Armitage corrected. "Though I was there for a time. Those sterile walls, the lights—that's Arkanis."

"The rainy Outer Rim planet?" said Poe. "Before the New Republic siege?"

Armitage nodded. "That's probably the best place to start—though I must admit, I don't remember much, given I was _very_ young when I left. But I _certainly_ remember the rain."

Rey shrugged. "I like the rain—what's so bad about that?"

"You won't like the rain after visiting, I assure you," Armitage warned.

"Rey, I swear, if you get BB-8's circuits soaked—" Poe started.

"I won't," she assured. "It will help me prepare properly. That's where we'll start, then. Arkanis." The name sounded odd, menacing even. She probably read briefly about it somewhere on some data pad, and no doubt whatever records they were trying to find might be on some obscure, dilapidated part of the planet. But it sounded promising.

"When do you want to leave?" Finn asked, crossing her arms tersely over his chest.

"Well, I'll have to chart a course from the _Falcon_ , refuel and replenish supplies in case there's no sign of food or water, pack, fix up problems on the ship, then research the planet we're going to a bit so I know where to land and where to start searching..." The sun was already dipping behind the trees. "Tomorrow morning should be just fine." Best to take advantage of all the resources she had here with the Resistance—especially given it'd be just her and Armitage for... well, who knew _how_ long. She had to prepare for at least a few weeks.

And at least, if worse came to worst, she had somewhere to return.

"Tomorrow," Armitage repeated, as if he almost couldn't believe it until he said it aloud. There was that hint of fear present behind that green stare, his thick lips slightly parted in awe of how soon they were leaving, how quickly his life in this post-war galaxy seemed to be moving.

"We'll find your mother, Armitage—or, at the very least, what happened to her," Rey promised, already scouring about her dwelling on the hunt for things to pack, starting with her drawing.

After a moment, she added, "And your name is such a mouthful. I have to come up with a shortened version of it, or it's going to drive me mad every time I say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also TROS deprived me of more dynamics between Finn, Poe, and Rey. We definitely needed more of it!
> 
> Stick with me, please? I promise I know where this is going!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Arkanis, Rey and Armitage bond in autopilot aboard the Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was kind of crazy in my outlining because I wanted everything that happened in this long ass chapter PLUS more, so I had to go back and rework a bit. Maybe I just went overboard in one section (you'll know the one), because I also have a lot of feelings about TROS I really needed to work out? All I know is that this was insanely fun to write, because now we're getting into the main meat of this plot, and I can't wait for you guys (the five of you reading, anyway) to see where it goes next.

**_To Do the Next Right Thing_ **

**Chapter 6**

Rey kneeled down. "Did you want to join us, too, D-0?"

Currently the little droid took his usual position behind BB-8, very wary of the redheaded stranger standing beside Rey. " _No, thank you,_ " he quickly decided, scurrying away to hide behind Artoo instead.

Rey shrugged and stood, hoisting her pack higher on her shoulder. "Can't say I tried," she uttered.

Armitage raised a curious brow. "I've seen timid droids before, but I don't think I've ever seen one that's suffered some sort of trauma," he said.

She nudged his shoulder with her own, raising herself up on her toes for a moment. "Looks like you two might have something to bond over when we get back," she teased. "Come on, Tage, we should probably get going."

He scrunched his face. "'Tage'?" he repeated, like it was distasteful.

"Yeah." She shrugged again, hopping onto the boarding ramp of the _Falcon_. "Spent a while thinking about what else to call you while prepping. It was either that or 'Armie.'"

This time, he cringed. "All right, 'Tage' is fine," he conceded, following her. "I'll deal with it, I suppose."

Rey made a mental note to use the nickname as often as possible, if only to further annoy him. Onboard, Finn finished checking the filters on the water tank, and Poe popped his head out of the cockpit. "Shields look good, if you guys end up facing any smugglers. Navigation is set up for you to land near Scaparus Port—pretty close to the old academy."

Rey watched Armitage tense up beside her, a hand balled up into a fist at the prospect of going back to his homeworld. All she knew was that it rained quite a bit, had been under Empire control before the New Republic seized the planet. But the memories he had were far from pleasant. All they had to do was find old records. "Sounds good," she replied for the both of them. "Shouldn't take too long if we don't run into trouble."

BB-8 bumped past Armitage's leg, distracting him from his thoughts. Poe, of course, kneeled right down to give his friend words of encouragement Rey couldn't hear, except for a rather loud, "And you'll tell me if Rey gets you into any sort of trouble, won't you?"

BB-8 beeped in agreement, something along the lines of, " _Of course I will_ ," to which Armitage scoffed.

"He's lying," he said, crossing his arms. "He's probably only going to tell you if the situation is dire."

Rey, Finn, and Poe took a moment to gape at their interloper, unsure of how to respond to that. "I didn't know you understood BB units," was all Rey could come up with.

"I've been working with droids my whole life; of _course_ I understand it." Why was his tone so infuriating? It must have been the snobbish, Imperial ring he had to it.

"Don't condescend to me," Rey warned. "I'm giving you the crew quarters, after all. Better than the holding cell we had you in all night, don't you think?"

"Fine, fine." Armitage held his hands up, conceding. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

Sighing, Rey pulled Finn and Poe aside for one last hug. "I wish you weren't so needed here, so we could do this all together."

Poe squeezed her waist. "Hey. There will be plenty of other adventures waiting out there when you return," he assured.

"Besides," Finn added, "someone's gotta watch this rogue before he causes anymore damage."

Rey sighed. "That's far too true." When she pulled away, she assured, "I told you, I'll keep in touch with transmissions every night. I'll be able to feel Finn through the Force and vice versa. I'm sure this whole experience will be... interesting, I suppose."

When BB-8 bumped against her leg, she rolled her eyes playfully. "All right, all right... if you're getting impatient, too, let's get going."

Finn and Poe offered a final squeeze to her hand, before departing the ship. Rey set her bag beside her smaller bunk before making her way up to the cockpit, where Armitage had already strapped himself in as co-pilot. "At least I've seen your memories to know you're an okay pilot, and not lying about that." She started locking in controls, hearing the familiar roar of the engine come to life.

"Given I was expected to be the best—nay, _perfect_ —soldier, learning to fly was part of that training," he explained, starting a smooth takeoff. Rey gave a final wave to her friends, along with others from the Resistance wishing them safe travels. "Of course, it's not my _specialty_ , like hand-to-hand combat or sharpshooting. You Force users are, annoyingly, far better pilots."

"Poe's not Force-sensitive," Rey pointed out. "But he's one of the best pilots I've ever seen. Almost as good as me, of course."

Was it just her, or was that a hint of a smirk on his face? "Setting up for lightspeed," he announced, reaching up. Somehow it didn't seem as right when it wasn't Chewie.

When his hand _dared_ to reach for the hyperdrive controls, she slapped his hand away. "Don't. Even. Think. About it," she gritted out. No, she'd do that part herself, too. It should be a relatively easy flight, anyway.

"Brace yourself, BB-8!" she warned, and even though she had to reach over a bit, Rey blasted them off to lightspeed toward Arkanis.

* * *

Once in autopilot, Rey let Armitage explore the crew's quarters, settle in and learn the ship a bit. Luckily the Resistance was okay with lending him a few more things to wear, which he placed meticulously in the walk-in closet. Yes, the crew's bunk was far bigger than the one Rey designated to herself, but this way, in any emergency, she'd be closer to the cockpit. He familiarized himself with escape hatches and secret compartments, the water tank and filters—all the technical aspects of the ship she shouldn't be sharing with him, but then again, who was he going to tell?

"I don't get it," he said, once they were back on the main hold. " _This_ was the ship Ren obsessed about? So intent on destroying on Crait? It's... kind of a dump."

"I thought so too, at first," Rey sighed, settling in at the dejarik table. "But she flies beautifully. You know Han Solo made the Kessel Run in just twelve parsecs."

"That's just a myth." Armitage swiped a finger across a wall, nose scrunching at the dust he probably picked up.

"After flying the _Falcon_ , I can assure you it's definitely possible. At least, in her heyday." Rey considered seeing what might be left at the drinks bar, but stayed seated. "Unkar Plutt tinkered with her to the point of her being almost unrecognizable, but I've spent the past year trying to bring her back to _some_ former glory." She leaned forward, stretching out her legs. "Kylo Ren knew that was me on Crait, didn't he."

"Of course he did." Armitage stepped out of BB-8's path, the little droid enamored with trying to keep himself occupied during their downtime. "Although I don't know _why_ he was so adamant on blasting you, when _you_ were the one who killed the former Supreme Leader and he assumed that throne for himself."

Rey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You can't possibly believe _that_ , do you?" she asked. " _Kylo Ren_ killed Snoke, not me. I thought maybe, if we both took him down, he'd... oh, it's stupid."

"Be brought back to what? The _light_ side? Need I remind you of the awful things he's said about you. You've seen what he's done to me since then."

Rey closed her eyes, trying to drown out all the bruises General Hux had endured once Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader, the way he was tossed around like some mere rag doll whenever the thought suited him. "I have. Which makes what happened afterward even more strange, and probably stupid to say aloud."

Oh, shut up, Rey! What made her say that? It wasn't like he had a trustworthy face, although he was the only person who knew Kylo Ren probably better than she did. Flushing, she fumbled, and ended up turning on the dejarik table. Maybe that would change the subject.

"Oh." Armitage gazed at the holographic creatures that appeared on the table. "This is dejarik, right? According to General Dameron, the Wookie is rather good at it."

"When did Poe talk to you alone?" Rey wasn't very good at it—Chewie _always_ won. She beckoned BB-8 over; maybe he could help.

"Last night, at the holding cell." Armitage started at the board intently, then made a move. He couldn't have picked it up that quickly, could he? "Mostly it was just empty threats of how I shouldn't try anything funny or conniving—though I've nothing to gain from your death. It's not strategic."

"How would I know that?" Rey pursed her lips, trying to think of a move. Dejarik had such odd rules, about who could move where, and how pieces could attack. She opted for the safest move, with the minimal amount of movement across the board. "For all I know you could kill me, hack into BB-8's main frame, and fly the _Falcon_ across the galaxy to whatever retirement you have planned. Or whatever uprising, I suppose."

"There's no way I could kill you," he pointed out, making his next move. Damn, if she moved her current piece, it'd fall right into his trap for the taking. How did he pick it up so quickly? "And right now, it certainly isn't advantageous. You can read minds and manipulate them into giving us whatever information we want, and right now we're in a tense alliance. We may not like it, but... for the moment, it's better than any other alternative."

Rey moved back into starting position. "I suppose that's fair. And if all goes well, you'll find your mother and just keep your head down—retire, I guess. Adopt a Lothcat, even."

Armitage sighed. "The state of this galaxy is completely laughable. Absolute anarchy isn't the political system anyone should want." His next piece moved closer to her side of the board.

"And a dictatorship is?" Rey slit her eyes, trying to figure out a move.

BB-8 beeped out a suggestion, to which Armitage replied, "If she does that, I'm certainly guaranteed a win."

Right. Armitage could understand him. Rey sighed, going back to her original move. She was safe for now... she supposed. "The Empire could only work for so long, before an inevitable uprising. Unfortunately, my grandfather thought he could repeat history twice."

"I'm sorry... your _what_?"

Oh. Oh no. Rey was trying to step away from one mine, and walked right onto another in the process. Might as well say it quickly; it was honestly less embarrassing than... the other thing. She kept her eyes glued to her holographic pieces, but Armitage wasn't going to make his next move until she explained, and he was going to keep lording that over her. The ship was big, but certainly not big enough to avoid the question. "The Emperor was my grandfather," she said quickly. "Kylo Ren revealed that to me, and the Emperor confirmed it when we came face to face."

Luckily, Armitage made a move on the dejarik board instead of letting the information affect him greatly. Unfortunately for her, he took out the first of her pieces. Damn. "So you go by 'Rey Palpatine' now?" he asked.

Rey shook her head. "I took a trip to Tatooine, to return Master Luke and Leia's sabers until they're ready to be used again. While I was there, Luke told me through the Force that I was free to use his name. I'm 'Rey Skywalker' now."

Armitage scoffed. "I know I'm the last person to be talking about names, granted I've all but given up mine, but what you really should be doing is embracing the name your grandfather burdened you with. _Embrace_ it. Turn it into something you believe in, instead of it being in complete association with his legacy."

He honestly had a point. Even BB-8 beeped in agreement. "Well... I honestly only told _one_ person. Some random woman on Tatooine, and in the moment, that's the name that felt right. To Finn and Poe, I've always been _just_ Rey, and for them, that was enough." Rey retreated her next piece back to avoid Armitage taking out another one of her pieces. "I suppose I'm still having an identity crisis, even if I apparently know exactly who I am."

"And on that, we can both agree." _Damn_ , did he just take out another one of her pieces? Armitage could honestly take on Chewie with these skills. "With how much Ren _obsessed_ over finding you, I always assumed you were Skywalker's daughter, so I can see why you'd _want_ to take on the name."

"That'd make us cousins." The feeling brought an... odd comfort to her. Rey stared down the board, bringing both her legs up to cross on the bench. It was her best thinking position. "I suppose it works—he _did_ give his entire life Force to save me." Her next move was tricky, but at least he couldn't take her out by moving into this position. At least, not with the pieces of his closest to hers.

"Kylo Ren, saving your life?" His scoff was close to a snort. "You both seemed so intent on destroying each other—I never would have seen that coming."

Rey shrugged. "Well, I couldn't have defeated my grandfather without him. I was just so grateful for what he gave for me, so I kissed him."

If there was an expression meant just for absolute, pure disgust, Armitage Hux wore it perfectly. It was enough to get her to flush from head to toe—especially since BB-8 was _also_ hearing this information for the first time.

" _You what_?" he beeped, backing away like he didn't know her anymore.

"I'm sorry, but the droid has a point. Also, _why_? Didn't he try to kill you and your friends? Make you feel like you were in some isolated place?" His face hadn't moved in the slightest. Rey had a feeling he might actually vomit at the thought. "Take it from someone who's _actually_ been abused in a similar matter—by the _same person_ , mind you—that's not a recipe for romance."

And yes, it was awful. It was strange. She couldn't explain the feeling or why it had even happened in the first place, and that's what she hated most about it: the _shame_. The fact that she could never tell Finn and Poe it happened. "You're the first person I told," she confessed lowly. "And quite possibly, the _only_ person I'll tell, because I'm sure Finn and Poe will be just as, if not more so, disgusted with the thought. And trust me, I still haven't come to terms with it, either."

"Then why did you _do_ it?" Armitage had been so engrossed in the thought that he faltered. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing? "You're obviously not comfortable with the idea, and I don't think you're attracted to him."

"I'm... not," she said. Saying it aloud at least confirmed it. "I saw in your mind, that Julen kissed you, too—probably around the same time. It was your first kiss, too, yeah?"

Now it was his turn to flush. "There was no time for fraternizing when the galaxy was in such disorder," he dismissed, but Rey couldn't have cared less that he had no experience. It's not like she did, either, even if she was far younger. "Besides, you've heard all the awful things people have said about me: too skinny, redheaded."

"'Thin as a slip of paper, and just as useless,'" said Rey, drawing from the terrible way Brendol described his son. Kylo Ren said similar things about her. Licking her lips, she tried to take him in. Sure, his hair was strange, but it reminded her of a very pretty sunset, the ones that made her think that maybe growing up on Jakku wasn't all that bad. Those cheekbones could cut durasteel. There was always this intense gaze in his green eyes, like he was observing the situation in its entirety. He had really nice lips, she realized, plump and lovely, and completely inherited from his mother. They'd be nicer if he smiled more. "But there's a reason Julen wanted to kiss you, and it wasn't just the adrenaline of winning the war." She _finally_ took out one of his pieces, taking satisfaction watching one hologram destroy another. " _She_ thought you attractive, I think."

"It was too out of the blue for me to really process until it was over," he said. "I didn't think it would be so... wet."

" _Right_?" Rey exclaimed. "But when I felt it, in your mind, I realized it was the same as when I kissed Kylo Ren. It was... clinical, almost. Strange and in the moment, and yet, I feel nothing afterward."

"Other than shame and regret?" Armitage advanced toward Rey, but didn't take her second to last piece out just yet.

"Not exactly _that_." How did one explain it? At least Armitage understood the feeling, and why it was kind of wrong. "It was more like... a kiss of gratitude? Because I knew he was dying and there was nothing else to give? He felt like—a cousin, or brother, in that moment. I suppose that was a factor in taking the Skywalker name."

"All right, you've _officially_ made it far worse, which I didn't even think possible." Somehow, he was able to look even _more_ disgusted, and right then and there, Rey vowed to never tell another soul about this kiss, _ever_. "Please never talk about this again; I can't stand the image."

"Okay," she said quietly. She conceded her piece to Armitage, so he could just give her a quick and merciful end to this game. There was no way she could win. "I suppose, in a way, you've helped me process it, and it's a huge reason why I'm vouching for you—if I can give him that second chance, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same for you. I've been juggling with this for a while, and now I think I have my answer: I'm not attracted to Kylo Ren. He's dead, and he's never coming back, and that's completely fine. And I don't think that kiss counted, just as I don't believe yours with Julen does, either, if we didn't feel whatever we were apparently supposed to."

"A do-over?" Armitage pointed at the board as if to ask for another match, but Rey could tell he was talking about, well, whatever screwed up "romances" they had for all of two moments.

"I think so," Rey decided. "I think a real kiss would take me completely out of myself. It shouldn't make me feel strange, or make me think about family. It should feel... different, I suppose."

Armitage reached over to turn the holograms on the dejarik board off. "I doubt I'll ever experience it, but I'm sure you'll have your chance," he assured. "Whatever that 'different' might be."

"Don't sell yourself so short." Rey waved a dismissive hand. "I'm trying to give you a new lease on life, after all."

" _Nah, I'm pretty sure he's a lost cause_ ," BB-8 quipped. " _You might be, too, after that awfulness_."

"Gee, thanks." Rey rolled her eyes.

"Are all the droids in the Resistance this... outspoken?" Armitage asked.

Rey raised a brow, leaning forward on the table on her elbows. "Do you understand all astromechs?"

"Most of them, I suppose."

This time, it was her turn to scoff. "You haven't heard anything until you've talked with Artoo, then," she said. "Now _there's_ a droid that's lived a far too crazed life. Although I think his jaded nature allows for some pretty fun conversations."

* * *

"Why is the closet so damn huge if neither you nor Solo are really... connoisseurs of clothing?" Armitage leaned against the doorframe of the walk-in closet, appalled at the dismal state of wardrobe between the two of them, between all of Rey's similar tunics and Armitage's borrowed coats.

Rey shrugged. "General Calrissian was the original owner. According to Chewie, he had quite the collection of capes, and I'm supposing that's what the closet space was for."

Armitage pointed behind him. "That would probably explain the state of the refresher."

"Ah, yes." It could easily fit two in the bathing area. Poe had originally pointed it out when she first asked a question about it, and that had been Rey's _real_ introduction to, well, the basics of intercourse. "I'm guessing not even your First Order quarters were as extensive."

"The room itself was larger, as I had a tendency to do quite a bit of work in my quarters, but the closet and refresher? Certainly smaller than here," he explained.

Before she could try to think of a less awkward subject (though really, they'd already gone over her heritage and her biggest secret, so really, nothing could be worse), warning beeps from the cockpit alerted Rey that they were getting close to Arkanis, and should be switching over to manual piloting. "We should get going."

They strapped in, bringing the ship out of hyperdrive. There was this eerie grey surrounding the entire planet, like tense rain clouds threatened their very presence. Armitage was right, this probably _wouldn't_ be like the rain she'd experienced on Ahch-To. Thank the Maker they brought panchos and umbrellas—Rey had almost considered not bringing them. And, once they were in the atmosphere, and Rey felt the pounding of rain against durasteel, she realized that even with all the equipment she brought, they _still_ were probably going to get soaked.

"What do you remember about this place, Tage?" she asked. "Was it always like this?"

"We'll see when we land," he replied. "But the rain—I remember that. The Academy is a little under two klicks away from the port, and I remember using diplopods as transport. I wonder if it's still the same."

Rey paled at the thought of having to ride something like that, but then again, she'd dealt with far worse on Jakku. "Well... at least the water supply will be good when we leave, once we filter it, of course." She landed at the coordinates Poe had suggested—a close enough walk to the port to where gathering fuel and supplies wouldn't seem too burdensome, but far enough so no one examined the famous ship, or worse—tried to strip it for parts.

BB-8, who had heard the pattering rain outside, backed away at the thought of the fact that he had to travel out there and would likely get wet. "You'll be fine," Rey assured, wrapping a poncho around him. She tied it in front so he wouldn't trip over how long it was, then packed up her own bag to include her datapad, a few credits, and her choice weapons, of course, should they run into trouble.

All right... they could do this. It was just one file at the old Academy, to just find her name... and then a general database would tell them exactly where she could be. Sure, the Academy had been seized years ago by the New Republic, but there had to be some old computer that still worked somewhere. _No one_ was going to know anything about an Imperial kitchen worker from years ago in this port, Rey imagined.

Armitage led the way, almost as if in a trance—some muscle memory that spotted the Port in the distance over the rocky terrain and knew how to get there. Rey couldn't tell his expression with his scarf used as a makeshift hood, umbrella low over his head. She had to practically speed to keep up with him, but poor BB-8 kept nudging against her ankles as he rolled beside her, trying to stay under her umbrella. The rain seemed to beat down in this unrelenting pattern, cold and harsh, like daggers threatening to stab the fabric of the umbrella and cut right through, soaking them all. Really, she should have brought warmer layers; why didn't she think of that?

She was damn near out of breath by the time they reached the port, a run-down marketplace surrounded by only a few ships, nestled at the base of two cliffs. Rey scrunched her nose, taking it all in—especially the putrid smell, made worse with the humidity with the rain and the wind coming from the coast. At least the marketplace had a stable roof, so she could take off her hood and shake out her umbrella. BB-8 finally rolled forward quickly to keep up with Armitage. "What's that smell?" she asked lowly.

"This is a fishing port," he explained. "I'd practically forgotten it until now." His eyes darted about, but the residents of the port seemed engrossed in their own trades, haggling amongst each other, wrapping their various scars and injuries in bandages. At least no one seemed to recognize them, though Rey noted that Hux still wanted to keep his bright hair hidden, as if that would bring up any suspicion.

"And how would one ask for transportation two klicks up the coast?" There wasn't a single resident who looked particularly friendly—but Rey wasn't above using her powers to get what she wanted.

Armitage slit his eyes in the direction toward the end of the marketplace. "Jasko's," he said.

"What?"

"Not what, _who_. My father used to lament about him, and I thought he might be the only person he _might_ hate almost as much as me."

Being here, in this sensory overload back on his homeworld might have brought back all these memories so clearly, without her probing again. "Well, if he was an enemy of your father's, and is possibly still alive, wouldn't that make him an ally in our case?"

"Not necessarily." Hux stopped her from dashing toward the shop. "He ran an underground business selling comm booths not monitored by the Empire. The caf sold there, from what I heard, wasn't half bad."

Rey sighed. "He wouldn't know anything about your mother, would he?"

"If he did, he'd be rather old. And he wouldn't say anything without a hefty price. I say we stick to heading toward the Academy."

"Fine." Rey pouted. Next to the shop, though, she noted a covered droid transport. Perfect. She pointed her chin toward that direction to show Armitage. "Then how about we use that?"

"Not bad. I thought we couldn't avoid the diplopods." Why was it the genuine approval on his face brought her a swell of happiness? She shouldn't have cared about something so trivial. "If the Academy fails, then we'll come back to Jasko's as an alternate resort. Or whatever hint the Academy might give us."

The creature guarding the droid transport didn't look too friendly, but she did want to do the talking, if she needed to be more... persuasive. "We need transport to Arkanis Academy," she said, keeping her voice strong.

The creature just raised one of its brows and answered in a language Rey didn't understand. Before she could ask BB-8 to try and translate, Armitage, to her surprise, responded without missing a beat.

She blinked, surprised. "What did he say?"

"She," Armitage clarified. "And she's demanding an outrageous price for this transport, as expected, even though it's less than two klicks away."

And here Rey thought Jakku and Tatooine were the lowest of the low when it came to scummy creatures looking out for only themselves. She frowned. "I can't use my powers of persuasion if I don't know the language."

"Let me handle it," he assured, before turning back to the creature. When he responded, he gestured to Rey, and damn if she wished she could understand what they were saying. And here she thought she knew quite a few languages in the galaxy.

The creature scoffed and said something that sounded like an insult, but Armitage instead reached over to Rey's hip and showed off the hilt of her saber as a _warning_.

"What the hell?" she uttered, but whatever he said, the creature backed off. Still, Armitage paid her a few credits for the trouble—obviously far less than whatever she demanded.

"Come on." He nudged Rey toward the transport, and the creature booted up the old R5 unit, presumably to let it know their destination. Even BB-8 kept quiet about it all, not letting out a single beep until they started off past the port, inhabitants no longer in sight.

"What did you say to her?" she asked, curious.

Armitage shrugged. "Honestly I didn't learn much of the language, my short time here, but I knew how to make a threat, trust me. So I mentioned you would cut her down if she lowered her price."

"And that won't raise suspicion when we return to port?"

" _She has a point_ ," BB-8 chimed in.

"On this planet, it's pretty common. Back in the day, the planet hosted Project Harvester, and that was all about the Empire's interest in Force-sensitive individuals."

"So they'd know a Jedi if they saw one," Rey concluded.

"More like, someone who knows how to use the Force well," he clarified. "And they would not mess with them. So no, she'll likely keep quiet."

"All right." Rey looked through the rain to see the looming, dilapidated Academy coming up in the distance. The terrain, it seemed, was somehow rockier than Ahch-To, and far less warm and comforting. Rain there was refreshing; this was harsh and unrelenting. Grey, not blue. She could see Armitage tensing up the closer they got, all those terrible memories she'd seen briefly no doubt flooding tenfold into his mind. Memories he'd been trying to suppress for decades, suddenly surfacing all over again.

When they stepped off the transport and ordered the droid to wait, Rey could feel that sense of dread in the Force, letting her know that this place wasn't for the faint of heart. But something else in the Force gave her the feeling that they _would_ find what they were looking for—and it shouldn't be too difficult, given the whole Academy was abandoned, vines crawling up its walls, metal rusting, stone cracking and crumbling.

She finally addressed the feeling, especially since Armitage bypassed his umbrella, just standing there in the rain with only his jacket and scarf quickly getting soaked. Maybe he just needed that feeling to wash over him, quite literally. He made no move to try and break his way in.

" _What is he doing_?" BB-8 asked, still hugging close to Rey's leg. " _If he just keeps standing there, the rain is going to short out my circuits_."

"I don't know," she replied lowly so he wouldn't hear. But they approached him slowly, Rey again trying to read his expression, of which she was quickly starting to learn its nuances. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? It was far too early to determine that, but there was the slight pout in his lips, the grey wash darkening his eyes. The furrowed brow was normal, but this was of unease, not anger.

"Tage, are you okay?" Rey dared to brush her hand gently against his arm to get his attention.

His shoulder shifted, not expecting the touch, but he kept his eyes on the building. "I'm fine," he assured quickly, trying to shut down her probing. "Let's go, while there's still light out."

The Force told her that he was anything _but_ fine, but she quietly followed him inside the crumbling entrance of the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. ANOTHER cliffhanger. But I hope the length of the chapter made up for it all!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are insanely appreciated. They assure me that someone actually WANTS to read this crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the birth record Rey and Armitage find at the Academy doesn't have exactly what they're looking for, they quickly devise a plan to keep searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has honestly made me a worse procrastinator. BUT I got to you guys with a new chapter pretty much on time, and now that we're really getting into the story, I'm honestly so looking forward to what I have planned, and I'm especially looking forward to writing it!
> 
> I mean, I know Reyux is just that tiny little ship that has no clout (and it's even harder to find people who are not only fans of the ship, but really uncomfortable with another one, whoops), yet here you guys are, supporting me every few weeks with your lovely words that keep me going. You honestly don't know how much that means to me, especially during this time when this is the main form of communication we have to take.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 7**

Instead of going through the entrance, Rey opted to find an opening big enough for the three of them, somewhere in this crumbling structure. Of course, this had Armitage confused.

"Why _not_ use the entrance?" he asked. "BB-8 could _easily_ hack into an old and unused door from years ago."

" _Damn right I could_ ," BB-8 piped up, and Rey shushed him.

"Look, you know _I_ don't mind the language, but Poe does. And he'll blame me if he hears it from you," she pointed out, still gazing around—aha.

"We'll have to carry BB-8 inside, but this will do." A few paces down from the entrance, there was a crack in the wall big enough to fit the three of them, but BB-8 would have to be lifted into the opening.

"You still didn't answer my question," said Armitage, but he followed Rey regardless.

"I'd rather be deeper in the academy and have BB-8 hack into a directory that leads us to the mainframe computer," she replied, trying to pick up BB-8. "Come on and help me with him."

Armitage raised a brow, looking behind him. "This isn't very far from the entrance," he said. Still, he did as he was told and helped Rey hoist BB-8 up into the crack. Rey followed behind, hoisting herself over BB-8 to land. When the droid rolled down, Rey tried to catch him on her own, but fell instead with an "oof!" He landed on her stomach, so he was unharmed, which would make Poe happy. She, however, was going to need a few moments to recover.

When Armitage followed, he hadn't seen how Rey fell. "That wasn't a far landing," he said. "You should have waited for me."

"I forgot how heavy he was," Rey grunted, moving up onto her elbows. For a Jedi, that had been a pretty ill thought out move. But Armitage, to her surprise, leant her a hand that she quickly took to be hoisted back up.

He yanked a little too hard, and, off-balance, she knocked right into his chest. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, but made no move to step back just yet. She always thought he was on the shorter side, especially compared to Chewie and Kylo Ren, but right against him, she realized there was still a bit of a height difference.

His hand was warm.

Clearing his throat, Armitage was the one to step back first. "I overestimated your weight; I apologize," he said, trying to hide the clear blush threatening to spread across his face by taking the lead.

"It's fine!" she called, gesturing for BB-8 to move ahead.

BB-8 avoided puddles on the ground from rain pouring from holes in the ceiling. He brushed ahead of Armitage, looking for any sort of doorway that he could hack into, to get a map of the place.

" _The system is pretty old, but I think I can get a directory_ ," said BB-8. " _But I need a light first_."

"Oh!" Rey jogged up to her little droid friend, realizing the only source of light she had on her was, well, her lightsaber. Still, she activated it. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed Armitage still wandering ahead slowly, almost in a trance.

"Wait..." Rey realized as BB-8 started to tinker with the old door, holding her lightsaber high so it wouldn't graze him. "Don't you have a light attachment?"

" _I do_ ," he admitted. " _But I like the sound of your lightsaber more_. _And it's yellow now, so I can see better_."

Rey scrunched her nose. "You cheeky little—"

" _Got a directory_!" he beeped happily, ignoring Rey so he could roll over and project the map to Armitage. _Traitor_!

Armitage finally snapped out of his trance, looking down at BB-8's projected directory. "Ah. It's starting to come back to me." With her lightsaber still on, Rey approached both of them, trying to figure out just where they were.

Luckily, Armitage pointed out everything, so Rey could see just where he wanted to go. "We'll have to round about this corridor, and see if BB-8 can hack into this lift to get us up to the third floor—otherwise we'll have to find stairs."

"I don't trust old lifts that haven't been maintained in thirty years," Rey pointed out. "We'll have to take stairs."

The

Rey sighed. "I'm not a big fan of using the Force on him, but in this case, I'm going to have to. He can go downstairs fine, albeit slowly." There was Poe's looming threat, repeating in her head.

"BB-8, where would the nearest stairwell be?" Armitage asked. "We almost always took lifts, from what I remember."

"Looks like it's just around the corner from where the lift would be," Rey observed, starting ahead.

The whole, depressing, crumbling building, with its overgrown moss and vines taking over, puddles littering nearly every surface, made it difficult for Rey to ever imagine an Imperial Academy, with order and structure in nearly every crevice. She couldn't imagine Armitage growing up here, his mother giving birth somewhere on this planet. And yet, she could feel in the Force just how _cold_ this place had been, in its prime. This was where Armitage would think abuse was the only form of affection. This was where he would start to be molded into the ruthless General who gave the order to blow up the Hosnian System.

Once at the stairwell, Rey deactivated her lightsaber so she could concentrate completely. "I'm going to walk backwards up the steps and carry BB-8 through the Force. Tage, you follow behind him in case he falls. I'm _not_ losing my X-Wing to Poe by getting him damaged."

"Isn't that X-Wing... insanely old?" Armitage asked, as Rey started to lift BB-8. Slowly, slowly... BB-8 was taken a little off guard, but he knew to stay still so Rey wouldn't drop him.

"It's not every day you get to pilot Red 5, Luke Skywalker's _legendary_ X-Wing. It's the ship that blew up the Death Star."

Armitage just raised a brow, as if his entire life's work hadn't been dedicated to recreating a similar weapon. "Not exactly something I'd idolize, but then again..."

It was always the levitating exercises at which Rey was weakest; they required the most concentration and the least amount of movement. But so far, so good. She had a hand outstretched, keeping BB-8 just a bit off the stairs, looking behind every once in a while to see just how many steps were left. Armitage had his arms out, keeping up just in case. Rey wondered if those skinny arms could lift a lightsaber, let alone an entire droid.

But they made it up, without Rey losing her concentration. She set BB-8 gently down once they reached the third floor, and with Armitage's help reading the directory, and BB-8 hacking into every door, the mainframe computer hadn't been _too_ difficult to find.

Rey blew on the old dust, realizing that the layered walls kept the rain from penetrating the machinery, thank the Maker.

Armitage coughed, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hopefully this old hunk of junk can give us what we need."

"Just a record of your birth, right?" Rey replied. "Your mother's name wouldn't be forged... would it?"

Armitage shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen it before."

"You were never curious?" she asked. "I would have jumped on the opportunity to find out my parents' names, if I wasn't waiting for them on Jakku."

"By the time I was old enough to snoop around, it didn't matter anymore."

BB-8 plugged into the computer. " _It's pretty old, but I think I can get around everything. It might take a while, though_."

Rey dug out her datapad from her bag. "All you need to find is a birth record for Armitage Hux and transfer it so we can read. Afterward we'll search for his mother's name in a general database, so we can at _least_ figure out what planet she's on."

" _If_ she's still alive," said Armitage, still remaining a bit pessimistic about the whole thing.

Sighing, Rey leaned against the wall. "You're afraid that when we find her, she won't like you."

"Can you blame her?" Armitage crossed his arms. "My name is no secret throughout the galaxy—surely she's heard of the awful things I've done."

Rey shrugged. "Maybe she's a First Order sympathizer."

"Doubt it. If she was a mere kitchen worker in the Empire, it was probably just a job to make ends meet. Not to mention the very system she relied on ended up chewing her up and spitting her out, from everything Maratelle loved to brag."

The very name instilled more fear in Rey than Kylo Ren ever had. Maybe it was because she'd seen him through young Armitage's eyes: from the steely, cold, grey gaze, permanent frown, sharp chin and nose pointed down at him. She always had her graying, auburn hair pulled back into a severe bun—and she had been even taller than Brendol. Rey couldn't imagine the idea of someone tasked with taking care of her beating her in the shadows, especially with her venomous words.

She always called his mother a whore. Rey could only imagine how much that warped whatever positive thought he'd ever had of her—of _anyone_.

" _I think I found it_ ," BB-8 piped up. " _Transferring to the datapad now_."

Armitage looked over her shoulder as she finally pulled up the file. Maybe he hadn't been curious about his record then, but he certainly was now.

"Let's see... You were born 4 BBY—looks like your birth date is coming up. Wow, you were rather small for an infant. Father, Brendol Hux, Mother..."

"Redacted," Armitage finished, sighing. "I feared this would happen."

"Damn!" Rey shoved her datapad back into her bag. "How are we supposed to find her now?"

Armitage rubbed his chin, contemplating. "It's a long shot if he's still working, but we could try Jasko's. That way you'll be able to get a clear signal to transmit to your friends about our progress."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"I didn't think it would come to this, but if we're looking for hard copy, untampered files from the Empire, we'll have to go to its birthplace: Coruscant."

"Coruscant," Rey repeated, her eyes widening. She'd of course _heard_ about Coruscant, had read about it and seen it in meditations from Jedi before her. The home of the Jedi Temple, before Darth Vader destroyed it. The entire planet nothing but a giant city.

She'd never even _been_ to a city before, on any planet.

"Do you think these files still exist?" she asked, still dumbfounded that their adventure might have to come to such a place. Sure, the idea was exciting, but... she couldn't deny the fear that came with that excitement, if her pounding heartbeat was any indication.

"They'll have to." Armitage shrugged. "We used quite a few files from the Empire to build the First Order."

Almost a distressing amount, Rey thought to herself. It looked like this would have to be their best bet, if Brendol could keep his mother's name a secret here on his homeworld.

* * *

Fruitless and exhausted, they returned to Scarparus Port with their droid transport. The owner shot them a dirty look, but held her tongue when her eyes darted to the lightsaber hilt at Rey's side.

Her stomach rumbled. "We should pick up some food, after Jasko's. And fuel."

Armitage sighed, wringing out the ends of his scarf now that they were under shelter. "I was never one for hot showers, but I could really use one of those, too."

" _I want out of this poncho_ ," BB-8 complained. " _It's hard to move fast without tripping up_."

Comm booth. Questions. Caf. Food. Fuel. Then back to the _Falcon_ to shower and rest, before they left Arkanis. Rey let Armitage lead them toward Jasko's, keeping her head down (and trying to hold her breath as that damn fish smell kept threatening to gag her).

Once inside, Rey realized they were the only ones occupying the small, dark cantina. A lone man, heavier and bigger in size and seemingly just a bit older than Armitage, raised a brow at their entrance, but continued to clean the cup he was currently holding with a damp rag.

Rey decided she should probably check in with Finn and Poe first. "Hi," she greeted, just trying to be polite. The man said nothing, but kept his eye on her, staring her down. "If your comm booths are still working, I'd like to use one to make a transmission."

"They are," he replied, his voice gruff. "But it's going to cost you."

"That's ridiculous," said Armitage. "There's no need to monitor—"

But Rey held a hand up to silence him. Concentrating, she realized this man's mind certainly wasn't strong enough to deter her influence—in fact, nothing really occupied it outside of tasteless images of various women (and disgustingly, he'd dressed her down the moment she walked in). With a strong, calm voice, she commanded, "You will show me to your comm booths and let me use one free of charge. You'll serve us free caf and food, and answer whatever questions my friend has for you."

" _I will show you to our comm booths and let you use one free of charge, then serve you free caf and food, and answer whatever questions your friend has for me_ ," he repeated, setting the cup down so he could lead her exactly where she needed to go.

" _Friend_?" BB-8 and Armitage murmured.

Rey shrugged. "It slipped out. I doubt that's Jasko, though."

Armitage shook his head. "No, Jasko would be closer to my father's age. Or whatever age my father would be now. This might be a dead end."

"Ask anyway," Rey suggested, shooting him a cheeky wink. "He'll answer all your questions and serve you whatever you want, free of charge."

Once in the comm booth, Rey plugged in Finn's location. She wasn't sure what time it was on Ajan Kloss—maybe they were asleep. Maybe he was just busy. Maybe he was on a jog. But at least the signal was clear, far better than what it would have been if she had tried to contact him from the _Falcon_.

"Hey, Finn," she sent. "I hope you get this soon. Tell Poe that BB-8 is just fine, no scratches on him at all. Arkanis is terribly rainy, and the entire port smells like rotting fish. No one is very friendly, which I guess makes it the perfect place for Armitage's homeworld, right?

"The Academy was a dead end. We found his birth record, but his mother's name was redacted, so it looks like this little adventure is going to detour us to Coruscant. I've honestly never been to a city before, and maybe while we're there, I can see the old Jedi Temple. But since it's the birthplace of the Empire, Armitage insists an unaltered copy of his birth record should be attainable. It means we're going to take a little longer on this journey."

She sighed. "I miss you. I miss you both, and Rose, and of course Chewie, and everyone else on base. But... Armitage isn't that bad for company, now that he doesn't have very much to live for. He kicked my ass at dejarik, so maybe Chewie might _actually_ have a worthy opponent. He just seems so lost, without a cause. And I hate to say it, but he's already helped me through some things that have been plaguing my mind since the war ended."

Alright, she was taking too long with this. It was time to wrap up. "That's just today. I'm sure we'll make more progress soon, and I'll be home before you know it. This is Rey, signing off. May the Force be with you."

When she stepped back from the comm booth, she notice Armitage at a small table, BB-8 settled beside him. He'd been good enough to even order her a cup of caf and some food.

"I didn't know if you ate meat, so I went the safe route and ordered just a simple frothy egg wrap," he explained as she sat across from him.

"Oh, I do, but thanks." She hadn't expected Armitage to act so considerately. Feeling her stomach rumble again, she dug in with a huge bite, probably a little more zealously than she should have. "Also, thank you for not ordering anything with fish," she added, her mouth still full. "I'm still not over the smell."

Armitage made a face, taking a sip of his caf. Whoops. She was so used to eating alone, and with her friends, they never really judged her. She'd forgotten there were... manners to consider.

"The man is Jasko's son. He knew nothing about my father, so I didn't bother to ask about my mother, either."

When Rey took a sip of her caf, she scrunched her nose. Now that she thought about it, she'd never had it, but she liked the smell, whenever Poe had a cup. But the taste was so... bitter. "So... Coruscant it is, then?"

Armitage pushed a small container toward her. "Sarlacc cream. I like my caf black, but that might make yours taste more to your liking."

"Oh." Rey added some of the cream into her caf, watching the color lighten up. When it was fully integrated, she took another sip. _Much_ better. "Thanks, Tage."

"Yes, looks like we'll be heading to Coruscant. I haven't been in quite some time, admittedly, but the files _should_ be in the old Senate," he said. "Luckily everyone knows Basic, and BB-8 should be able to hack into the computer without a problem."

"And on a core planet, there should be no problem finding her in a general database afterward—especially if she ever ended up changing her name," she added. Wow, this caf was so much better now. Was it supposed to perk her up like this? "I've never been to a city before. I've been to towns and villages, of course, but nothing like Coruscant."

"Well, you're in for quite the culture shock, then." He sighed, looking at their attire. "Admittedly, we don't exactly have the wardrobe to fit in. We're definitely going to stick out, at first."

Rey groaned, after taking another bite of her wrap. "I _hate_ picking out clothes. I have no idea what looks good on me."

"You have a tendency to wear _rags_ that drape over your body. But I can only seeing that being a hindrance once you're off a desert planet."

"I need something versatile to fight in, in case we get into a squabble."

Armitage waved a hand. "I'll think of something, don't worry. We still have most my credits, after all."

Rey briefly wondered what she would look like in a dress. Kind of strange, she supposed. She'd only ever seen glamorous women wear them, and the last thing she was, was glamorous. Coruscant... she had a feeling she'd both adore it and loathe it. Would want to stay there for some time, but would eventually want to leave.

She remembered visualizing how Rose and Finn had described Canto Bight, with all its glitz and bright lights, and figured Coruscant would be something along those lines.

There it was, that feeling of fear and excitement again.

Or maybe that was just her body reacting to the caf.

* * *

Rey and Armitage had to carry the fuel they bought out of the Post, but once out of the view of prying eyes, Rey used the Force to carry it along. She didn't care if she was getting soaked, but she made sure BB-8 constantly stayed under Armitage's umbrella. So. Arkanis had been kind of a bust, other than bringing forth this barrage of unpleasant memories—and the planet certainly didn't leave a great impression on Rey. Maybe they should have just started with Coruscant. But how was Armitage supposed to know his birth record would have his mother's name redacted?

And besides, this way, she bought herself a bit more time to figure out this whole future, though Arkanis seemed to operate outside galactic law.

Once back on the _Falcon_ , Rey placed the fuel down and made sure BB-8 hadn't soaked through any circuits. Luckily he hadn't, though once the poncho was off, he felt the need to quickly speed along the corridors of the ship like he hadn't gotten any exercise today.

"You can use the refresher to shower first," she told Armitage. "I need to check on the ship, try to find a route to Coruscant and somewhere to land the ship that won't be conspicuous."

"Trust me, you can keep the ship hidden with your Jedi tricks like you did at Jasko's," Armitage assured, finally taking off his scarf. "Plenty of the rich and privileged have quite the weak minds."

"I'll think about it." The thought was appealing at least, especially because she wasn't sure where one would park a ship as iconic as the _Millennium Falcon_ where it _wouldn't_ garner attention on a planet like Coruscant.

Rey shed her boots and hung up hers and BB-8's ponchos to dry, as well as Armitage's scarf. She could hear the run of water coming from the refresher—did he have towels in there? There were some out here in the main hull, one of which she immediately used to pat down her hair and clothes so she wasn't dripping everywhere. While running diagnostics, Rey refueled, grateful that, so far, the ship was in order and no terrible conflict seemed to befall them. Really, in hindsight, this adventure was in such small scale to the war that it was almost a breath of fresh air. Even the route to Coruscant wasn't plagued with problems, other than the fact that they'd be on a near empty tank of fuel once they got there, with no idea where they'd be headed next.

When she heard the water shut off (he'd taken quite the long shower—didn't First Order officials have to keep things short?), Rey gathered a few towels, almost tripping over BB-8 in the corridor. "Shouldn't you be charging up?" she chastised.

" _A few more laps, and I'll lie in_ ," he promised, zooming past her again.

Like a petulant child, he was. Rey doubted he was ever this flippant with Poe (but probably more so with Finn).

She knocked on the door to the refresher. "Tage? I don't know if you have towels in there, but I brought some just in case—"

To her horror, the door dashed open, as it hadn't been locked.

And Rey immediately saw more of this man than she'd ever thought she would in her life.

"What the hell?" Armitage cried, and they both quickly turned.

Rey flushed, unable to get the image out of her head (was that a good thing or a terrible thing?). "I'm sorry!" she yelled back. "I thought you'd locked the door!"

"I thought I did!" Great, now they were in a screaming match. But who was going to turn around first? Hopefully not him.

They stayed quiet, frozen. Rey could feel the steam from his hot shower on her back. She swallowed, trying not to think about his... posterior, or the fact that his arms, while pale, were more muscular than she'd originally thought.

But her mind did linger on his back, focused on these two twin, vertical scars plaguing his shoulder blades. They were off color, yet integrated into his skin like they'd been there for years.

Rey hadn't looked at that memory, not when there'd already been so many painful ones she'd experienced of his.

"I'm going to back up," she decided, breaking the silence, "and hand you the towels. When you... cover up, though, do you mind if I look at your back?"

"My..." He sighed, as if he'd just remembered they existed. "I suppose that's fine." His voice was terse, hardened.

Rey backed up, holding out the towels in what probably looked like a very stupid gesture. She hated that her mind kept lingering on his body like she'd seen it for far longer than in actuality. Silently Armitage took the towels from her, their fingers brushing.

"Alright, you can turn now."

She took a deep breath. But now Armitage had a towel wrapped low around his waist, like it was almost straining to stay on around his thin hips. Rey doubted the flush had left her face, but she could blame it on the steam, at least.

When her hand reached for the scars, he warned, "Don't touch." It was so sudden she jumped back.

"Sorry," she uttered.

He closed his eyes a moment. "I try to just... block that memory, as much as possible. I won't even look at myself, if I can help it."

"No wonder I didn't see it." She couldn't keep her eyes off them, like how she sometimes couldn't keep her eye off strange disasters on Jakku. "How did it happen, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Exam on a simulated battlefield. I didn't see a thermal detonator in my peripheral vision and it blew out my back. I woke up in a medbay a week later with only a nursing droid looking after me," he said in a rush.

If he was still a cadet, then it had probably happened while his father was still alive. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen," he replied, still quickly.

He'd had them for as long as she'd been alive, she figured, knowing his age.

"I can... try to heal them, I think," she suggested. "It takes away some of my Life Force, but if you really resent them that much, Tage..."

"No." Armitage shook his head. "I've had them for long enough. If Ren gave you this new lease on life, I don't want any part of it."

"But—"

He held up his hand. "Don't waste any of that on me. I've lived most my life with them, so there's no harm in living the rest like this. Besides, I'm lucky that these are the _only_ physical scars that haven't healed."

She supposed he had a point. It was still awful that they not only took up so much of his back, but so much of his life—and he'd have to keep living with them. Out of all the things he found unattractive about himself (which Rey was having a more and more difficult time believing; it wasn't like he was _ugly_ at all), this was obviously the most prominent thing.

"Don't feel sorry for me," he said sternly. "The last thing I want is your pity."

"But you deserve some sympathy," she countered. "I know no one's offered that to you at all, but there's no harm in accepting it, especially now."

They were silent again. Armitage turned, shifting the towel higher up on his waist. "I'm... sure you want the refresher. You're still soaked from out there."

Rey blinked, then shook her head. "Right," she said, backing up. "I'm sorry I disturbed your privacy."

With one hand on his towel, the other grabbed his clothes. "You're fine," he assured, squeezing past her. "I realize this is a shared space now, not that I'm used to it. Hopefully BB-8 isn't scarred like you are."

"I'm not _scarred_." Rey rolled her eyes playfully. "You need to stop thinking of yourself as nothing but ugly. Trust me, you're a far better sight than a shirtless Kylo Ren."

Armitage didn't have a response to that. "I'll remember to lock the door tomorrow," he said instead. "The other towel is right there for you."

"Thanks." Rey shook her hair out of her buns. "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, and walked across the corridor to the crew's quarters. Rey shut the door and quickly stripped out of her soaking clothes.

After being out in the unrelenting rain for so long, Rey felt like she could be under the hot spray of the shower for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "whoops I found you in a compromising position" scene was definitely in my head probably moments after I thought about this story. And look, I know Force Healing is a really stupid thing finally brought forward in the saga, but here I go again, trying to spin all the worst ideas from TROS and trying to make them somehow work out (even if it's a retcon just for me). Can't blame a girl for trying.
> 
> In quarantine, your kudos and comments are even more appreciated than usual!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Armitage land on Coruscant. An overwhelmed Rey ends up taking a detour on the route to finding Armitage's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine still got me procrastinating even tho I have nothing but free time on my hands. But if any of you are following me, on any of my platforms, I kind of engaged in a new campaign that has absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars. Does that mean I'm giving up on this story? Hell no. I was actually insanely excited for this chapter—even if I ended up putting it off again until the last possible moment.
> 
> Someone asked if we were ever going to get Hux's POV again, especially because he and Rey are growing closer. Here it is: although it'll probably be the last Hux POV chapter in the story. But I never say never when it comes to these things.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 8**

Rey wasn't ready for Coruscant.

Armitage could tell that just from seeing her the next morning, as it seemed like she'd been up for hours, fumbling around the ship like keeping her hands busy would keep her excitement down. He'd surprisingly slept well, probably well knowing that Kylo Ren and Allegiant General Pryde were completely dead and gone, his first good sleep in _years_. Or maybe it was because the crew's quarters, despite being a little clunky, were _surprisingly_ comfortable. Maybe he'd just been forced to sleep in awful beds his whole life, and for the first time, he now knew what a _real_ bed felt like.

Regardless, he woke up refreshed, getting dressed in the refresher before meeting Rey out in the main hull. Until now, a woman had never seen him in the flesh, in such a compromising position until her, and he wasn't sure what to think about that. She'd seen his scars, knew where they came from and even offered to try and heal them. She saw him and didn't flinch, scream, or laugh like he always feared one would. No, in fact there was a hint of fascination in those hazel eyes—but probably because of his damn scars, and nothing else.

He almost tripped over BB-8 still in his charging station, realizing he did _not_ have the sense of space he thought he did, given he spent most of his days on giant Star Destroyers, where others scrambled to keep out of his way.

" _Watch it_ ," BB-8 snapped, rolling past him. Guess he was done charging. " _I thought you First Order Generals were supposed to have your sh—_ "

"Morning!" Rey peeked her head out from the bridge, already dressed and in those signature three buns. Oh, was she going to stick out like a sore thumb. Not that he looked much better. "You were out like a light—I swear I made so much noise getting everything together when I got up."

Armitage Hux, now a heavy sleeper? That bed really _was_ something else. "You're cheery this morning," he pointed out, raising a suspicious brow. "Just the morning before you were dreading this adventure."

"Well, I wouldn't say _dread_ ," she said. "I just didn't think it'd be fun without Finn and Poe."

"And is it?" he asked. " _Fun_ , I mean."

She shrugged. "You know, _kind of_. BB-8 doesn't hate you; you're actually insightful and can hold your own where it matters. You've helped me work out a few demons I couldn't tell my friends. I'm seeing planets I've never dreamed of seeing before."

Coruscant. She was excited for finally seeing it with her own eyes.

She tossed him a portion. "I know it's not the breakfast of champions, but I want to get a move on."

Armitage politely placed it on the dejarik table for now. "Then I'll eat it in lightspeed," he said, moving past her to get in the co-pilot's seat. "No need to waste time when you clearly want to get there as soon as possible."

Rey smirked, starting up the _Falcon_. "I shouldn't like the fact that we're getting along, but I like that we're getting along."

Sighing, Armitage admitted, "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

The whole time there she couldn't stop moving or talking. Once in lightspeed, after breakfast, Rey took to tinkering with the entire ship, goading Armitage to help her out. He started learning more about the mechanics of this hunk of junk, and started to see that though yes, she was getting on in years, he could see why she was the most famous ship in the galaxy, after everything she'd been through.

Surprisingly, Rey trusted him with all that information. Or maybe she just wanted someone to talk to, given BB-8 had holed himself up in his charging station and didn't seem too keen on helping out if she had Armitage instead.

He was even getting more used to the nickname. Maybe it was because "Tage" seemed like the name of a traitor who betrayed the First Order, scrappy and suited for this mission.

Armitage didn't find her annoying when she spoke. She had this calming, even voice and too-wide smile, finding hope in her life past all the fear and abuse she suffered.

They had a lot in common, with their lack of parental guidance and yearning for approval of something bigger than themselves. Being able to actually _relate_ to the scavenger, of all people, wasn't exactly the self-actualization he was looking for, but right now, that's what he was getting.

The ship warned that they were coming up on Coruscant. Rey hoisted herself out of the underground compartment and patched the panels back up, nearly sprinting back to the cockpit with Armitage struggling to follow. While certainly not Force sensitive, he could sense just how quickly her heart must be beating.

The lights from Galactic City shone from the atmosphere, and Armitage could see them reflected in Rey's eyes. She looked at the clock. "It's still morning out here," she uttered.

"Time difference," Armitage shrugged. "Gives us more time to look for an unaltered record."

"So you think it's in the old Senate?" They dipped down to enter the planet.

"I know it is," he said. "Even the New Republic wouldn't delete that information if it meant finding some way to get rid of the First Order."

But Rey said nothing the moment they entered the atmosphere. Everywhere she looked, buildings scraped the sky; transports of all kinds flew in every direction at different altitudes. It was too much, too quickly, with her eyes darting all about that she let her hands on the controls go slack.

Armitage pulled them back up to cruising. "Whoa, come on. You have to remember you're still flying here."

Rey shook her head, taking herself out of her trance. "Sorry. It's so... enchanting," she said, breathless. "I wish we could see it all."

He wondered if she knew anything about the underground city. "We should find somewhere to park for the evening," he suggested, reaching for their navigation. What was close to the Senate that didn't look too suspicious for their ship? High enough in levels to be considered comfortable? Ah. There was something, close to a transport to get them directly where they needed to go. Sure, it was close to a shopping district, but Rey didn't look to be the type to fixate on clothes, not when everything she owned looked so similar.

Nodding, Rey started heading in the direction Armitage suggested. "I knew the whole planet was a city; I just didn't think it'd be so... vast."

Oh, she was going to get swallowed whole, if they spent too much time exploring. "You know, this doesn't have to be your only trip," he pointed out. "You have the rest of your life to come back, and the means to do so."

Rey sighed. "You're right. I should stay mission focused."

"That's not _entirely_ what I meant." Armitage thought about the credits he barely used. "How about... if we find what we're looking for, we find somewhere nice for dinner on an upper level, to celebrate."

That piqued her interest. They pulled up to the station. "You know somewhere?" she asked.

"I've heard whispers." The business dealers he knew from Canto Bight mentioned a few places on Coruscant, anyway.

They both had their hoods on, to be less recognizable, but Armitage doubted that would help much, given they had BB-8 traveling with them, too. Rey was able to _persuade_ the station attendant to forget what ship was parked there.

The moment they stepped onto the streets, Rey stood still, shocked by the hustle and bustle of so many people making their way to their respective destinations. She had the wide-eyed, starry look of a girl taken with sensory overload, from the chatter of a thousand different languages, to the advertisements blaring in colorful lights above them, to the scent of purified air. Everyone's style was sophisticated and sharp; the women adorned various headdresses and hairstyles, and the men in clean robes and suits, no matter the species. With their rags, eyes plastered to them, given how much they stood out.

She started scurrying without direction, Armitage and BB-8 struggling to keep up.

" _Is she even going the right way_?" BB-8 asked, trying not to roll over anyone's feet.

"She is," Armitage answered lowly, "but I don't think she knows that." Something in the Force must have told her to head that way, he figured. Armitage scrambled through the crowd, for once grateful for his lanky frame so he could crowd weave easily. He'd forgotten, without Kylo Ren and Phasma, he was actually taller than most, and could even see over most heads. Luckily, a white hood wasn't the most difficult thing to find in a crowd, even if she seemed to wander like everything was interesting.

When he and BB-8 caught up, it was only because Rey had stopped briefly to look in a window.

"You shouldn't wander like that when you don't know how to navigate here," Armitage warned, but Rey wasn't paying attention. Her hazel eyes fixated on the window like what lay beyond held the answer to all her problems.

It was a shop that specialized in clothing. He followed her gaze to a tasteful navy dress with an asymmetrical hemline.

Sighing, Armitage looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't made its way over the skyscrapers yet—there was still plenty of time before sundown. He gestured toward the door. "Well, go on, then," he said.

"What?" Rey finally snapped out of her trance, shaking her head over at him. "What do you mean?"

" _Yeah, I thought we were heading toward transport?_ " BB-8 asked, also confused.

"Go in." Armitage ignored BB-8, trying not to sound so sharp. "Obviously you want something better to wear than what you have."

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Silently she made her way into the shop, the doors rushing open. Armitage noted how quickly she walked in, like she couldn't wait.

Immediately a shopping droid approached them, silver and sophisticated. Programmed female, Armitage noticed, as she started doting upon Rey and picking at her. " _Oh, my dear, these just won't do—no wonder you walked into the shop_!"

"Um..." Rey looked over to Armitage, pleading for him to speak on her behalf.

Armitage cleared his throat. "My... _colleague_ here has just returned from a stealth mission on Pasaana," he lied, "and is in desperate need of a wardrobe change. She was eyeing the dress right over there, and we were wondering if there was any way she could try it on?" He pointed toward the navy gown.

" _Of course_!" the droid assured, rushing over to the rack and pulling one out in what seemed like Rey's perfect size. She'd probably scanned her the moment they walked in. " _But my dear, this won't work with those boots_."

Rey flushed as she looked down at her feet and her worn in, mud-caked boots that had seemed to traverse half the galaxy. "I... suppose not," she replied, downtrodden.

" _Wait right here—I have all the selections you'll need_!" The droid scurried to another part of the store, and Rey took a look around. While she'd been admiring the shop from the outside, inside she was now fearful, like she'd never seen this much material in her life. Armitage wondered if she'd ever even _seen_ a clothing shop before now.

"What do I do?" she whispered in a panic, her feet rooted in place.

Armitage glanced over to a random dress and checked the price. It was certainly within the range of how many credits they still had, especially since the shopping droid seemed keen on doting Rey with accessories, as well. "Go with it," he assured. "You said yourself, you have no idea what looks good on you."

She could only nod, as the droid returned with a good number of dresses, shoes, and the like. " _Come on, come on_!" she goaded, pushing Rey toward a fitting room. " _Try these on—I think I found some lovely selections that will work really well with your figure_."

" _What have you gotten her into_?" BB-8 scolded, following them.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Armitage uttered.

* * *

Turned out, Rey couldn't walk in heels. Or in dresses that reached her feet. Armitage sat in a chair beside the fitting room, giving his verdict whenever she walked out. While BB-8 was bored, Armitage actually found himself engaged in the whole affair, waiting to see what the shopping droid tried to put her in next. By the fifth change, he noted the frustration on her face, like nothing was working out. Twice she stumbled out, tripping over either long hems or high shoes.

But there were things Armitage noticed about Rey that he hadn't before. She had a curve to her hips that was always covered by her draping robes, and very strong legs. Her arms were toned, shoulders broad from training. At some point, the shopping droid even accentuated her eyes with some makeup, making them pop more with dark, dramatic flair. Her hair was out of its buns, waving nicely around her shoulders.

" _You always stare when she walks out_ ," BB-8 pointed out, his hundredth lap around the chair.

"I'm just making sure she picks out something fitting," Armitage countered, though even to him it sounded like a lie. He'd taken his scarf off a while back, eyes wandering aimlessly whenever Rey was trying on something new.

"All _right_ , tell me how stupid I look now." Rey stepped out of the fitting room, this time in ornately decorated flats so she could actually walk.

Navy seemed to be her color. Only this material shimmered, practically glimmered with every step like it was made of stardust. Its high neckline assured that she didn't need a necklace, though when she turned, he noticed the dress was backless. It hugged her curves down to her calves, reaching her ankles as opposed to her feet, and showed off her shoulders. It accentuated every one of her better features (not that she had any _bad_ features, per se).

"Tage?" she asked when he didn't answer immediately. "It looks that bad, huh?"

Now it was his turn to shake his head, taking himself out of the moment. "No—no, not at all. That's the one."

Rey sighed in relief. "Ugh, finally. Are you sure we can afford all this? I can't exactly—" She pointed at the droid to indicate her mind persuasion powers wouldn't work.

Armitage waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He looked up, eyeing a sharp, grey suit in his peripheral vision. Hell, if Rey got her wardrobe upgrade, he should get one too, right?

"What do you think of that?" he asked her, pointing at the suit.

She sighed again. "I suppose we'd stand out less if we both tried fitting in," she conceded. "You won't take too long, right?"

" _He'd better not_ ," said BB-8. " _It's almost midday_."

He rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I know what I'm looking for."

Rey scoffed, but called the shopping droid over to get Armitage set up. And yes, unlike Rey, Armitage knew the cut of the jacket and slacks suited him, knew that grey was the most neutral color he could conceivably wear that held affiliation with no one (though he chose a less tattered, dark blue scarf for his hair).

She kept her annoyed expression up, even as he dug his credits out to pay. Luckily their old clothes fit snugly in her pack. While it didn't match, it'd do in a pinch, and before long, they were back out in the streets, at least _passing_ the part of looking Coruscanti. And Armitage had to admit, he could walk a little straighter knowing he looked so much more put together.

"How'd you know?" Rey asked, as they continued down the bustling streets, busier now that it was a bit later in the day.

"Know what?" Armitage gently pulled Rey closer to him so she wouldn't be bumped into so easily.

"How did you know what looked good on me?" she clarified. "Even I wasn't sure until you confirmed it—I thought the droid would know all."

"I'm not exactly a stylist, but you have features that you could accentuate more," he said. Armitage could see an air taxi service coming up, and picked up his pace a bit. Their shopping detour had taken a little more time than anticipated.

"And what about you?" she asked, her eyes still wandering a bit from all the overstimulation. "What features of yours do you want to accentuate?"

Armitage scoffed, hailing down a free taxi. "My shoulders, I suppose. I don't exactly have much to work with."

Rey frowned, helping BB-8 into the transport. "Senate Building," she told the navigation droid, then turned back to Armitage once she was seated. "You need to stop putting yourself down, no matter what others have said to you in the past."

Leaning back, Armitage kept the scarf down, knowing the makeshift hood wouldn't stay put in an air speeder. He tried not to hear what Rey said.

But she wasn't letting that go. Again. "Hey, I'm serious," she said. "You're not unattractive."

He ignored her again. And he'd keep doing so until she let it go. Maybe she was only saying that because of their compromising position from last night—he was probably the only person she'd ever seen... in that way. How unfortunate.

Armitage heard her sigh, but she eventually dropped it, deciding to take in all the open scenery instead. All right, fine, he felt a little bad for ignoring her like that, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"How do you like Coruscant?" he finally decided to ask instead, watching Rey take it all in.

"I'm surprised at the weather," she said. "It's all open, but even up here, I'm comfortable."

"The temperature is regulated," he explained. "I knew you'd say something, given you're so used to such warm climates."

"It's so much..." Rey continued, eyes still darting about at everything the planet had to offer. "I've never seen so many people in one place at a time." Even now, on the airway, there was a bit of traffic, even if Armitage could see the Senate Building in the distance. It wasn't like they could violate traffic laws here. "I didn't even know so many people could just _exist_ in one place like this."

"They can and do." Armitage shrugged. "Even after the war."

"But I've seen this place, through the Force," she further elaborated. "Before the Empire. There was somehow even _more_ life."

"That was before the Empire." Armitage pointed toward the crumbling Jedi Temple, still visible. "There's still quite a history here, even if it seems the citizens try to cover it up."

There was a visible shiver Armitage could tell ran down her spine. She was probably just reminded of the siege of the Temple, the execution of most of the Jedi. Now that Kylo Ren was dead, that the Skywalker twins were gone, Rey might be the only one left of them.

He didn't understand much about the Force, but he could at least understand the weight that came from such a consequence.

Armitage paid for the taxi once they reached their destination. But, unlike Arkanis Academy, the Senate Building certainly wasn't abandoned.

It was guarded.

Granted, there were only two men posted as security, but it was still _something_.

"Damn," Rey muttered, but she kept walking toward the building, as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you going to do?" asked Armitage, wrapping his scarf back around his hair. "Will they recognize you?"

"Probably not like this," she admitted. "You, they might, now that you're looking more like your old self."

Armitage realized he hadn't thought about that. But he enjoyed the fresh creases of the suit, the tightness around his joints. "And BB-8?"

Rey sighed. "BB-8, they'll probably know."

They were screwed.

But Rey tried to walk past them, cool as ever.

"Wait, wait a moment there. No citizens allowed," the first guard warned, stopping them in their tracks. "On whose authorization do you have to be here?"

Rey waved her hand before both of them. "You don't need to know who authorized us to be here."

The second guard raised a brow, confused. "Yes... we do," he said. "We're not letting just anyone in."

Damn, her usual method of getting by wasn't working. And Armitage wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't give him away.

He tried his hand at his Stormtrooper accent again. "We've... been authorized by General Dameron to be here," he lied, speaking slowly. Rey raised a brow at the way he sounded. Whether it was confused, or impressed, or a mixture of both, he couldn't tell. "This is his droid, BB-8. Don't you recognize him?"

BB-8 peeked his head from behind Rey's skirt. " _I thought I was supposed to be invisible_ ," he beeped, suspecting that the guards didn't understand him.

"We heard no such news from General Dameron," said the first guard. "What are your names?"

"I'm..." But Armitage froze up. What the hell was he supposed to say? What the hell was _she_ supposed to say?

Rey rolled her eyes. "All right, forget this." She waved her hand before them again, and they both collapsed to the ground, motionless.

Armitage's eyes widened. "What did you do?" he asked, probably far louder than expected.

He also didn't expect her to grab his hand, starting to run into the building. They hid behind one of the huge pillars as more guards came out to see the commotion, safe in the shadows for now.

"I used the Force to knock them out," she whispered. "They'll be fine; they just won't wake for a while. I didn't want it to come to that, but push came to shove back there. Though I'm surprised you tried to disguise your voice."

"I panicked," he whispered back. "It worked during my First Order escape. Now... should we have BB-8 hack into some sort of directory?"

Rey looked around, her brows furrowed in concentration. "No," she said after a moment. "I... I know where to go."

Armitage figured it must be something in the Force informing her. Other than to the guards, it hadn't let her down yet. "All right." He sighed; he couldn't believe he was here, trusting a Force user from the Resistance. The past few weeks hadn't been very kind to him. "Lead the way."

She took his hand again, probably just out of habit so he wouldn't fall behind. He tried not to think about how perfectly their fingers slotted together, how warm her palm was, how she didn't let go until after they were safely on a lift. "Top floor," she uttered to herself as the lift started to move. "Center room. I think I can _feel_ it."

Once they reached the top floor, Rey made sure to look in all directions. "Coast is clear," she said, her voice still quiet. This time, Armitage just followed her, instead of her taking his hand again. BB-8 was on their heels, rolling along as silently as he could.

"I hear something coming down the hall," he warned. Luckily the Senate Building was built like a circle, so unless the guards patrolling were close, they couldn't see them.

But Rey still kept her cool, as if in another trance. Unlike her taking in the entirety of Coruscant, this trance was more of a focused one, as if trusting her instincts to know exactly where to go.

"This room," Rey ran up to the door, instructing BB-8. "I need you to hack in here."

Silently BB-8 obeyed, not wanting to alert anyone of their location. Was it just Armitage, or were those footsteps sounding a bit louder with every passing moment? But before he could worry any further, the door whooshed open, and Rey pushed everyone inside. That had been close.

"All right." Rey still tried to keep her voice low, rummaging around her pack again. Looking around, Armitage noticed that this _was_ the mainframe computer. Well. The Force had been right about that. "BB-8, try to find Armitage Hux's unaltered record of birth, and download it onto my datapad. If you find his mother's name in any other file, add that, too."

" _I should get paid for this work_ ," BB-8 complained, but he did as he was told. There were far more files on this computer, but at least it was still running, and not old and dusty like the one on Arkanis.

Armitage could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know if it was because he thought they wouldn't find what they were looking for, or they _would_. He wasn't sure which thought was more frightening.

Instead of waiting with him, Rey sat beside BB-8, fumbling with the datapad. If anything, _she_ was the only one excited about all this.

She flailed for a moment, but covered her mouth, remembering that they were trying to be stealthy, and had snuck in using nefarious tactics. "What?" Armitage asked, kneeling beside her to read over her shoulder.

"Her name's redacted on this file, but she's mentioned as your mother here, look."

His eyes skimmed the file. "Redacted, mother of Armitage Hux, excommunication relocation to planet: Nakadia. City: Quarrow. Effective immediately." It was dated two days after he was born. She'd only had two days with him, probably still delirious and confused about her situation. Armitage could tell that this plan had Maratelle's fingerprints all over it.

"Nakadia," Armitage repeated lowly. If it was exile, the chances of her leaving said planet were extremely unlikely. "That's the plastic and agriculture planet that doesn't take too kindly to droids. It was always under New Republic rule."

"That _has_ to be where she is," Rey said, trying to keep the excitement in her voice down. The war had barely touched Nakadia; if she was as young as Rey suspected when she looked in his mind, the chances of her still being alive rose exponentially. Maratelle must have suspected sending his mother to a planet the exact opposite of Arkanis's ideals would be the cruelest punishment imaginable. Keeping her _alive_ and unable to leave was just as diabolical.

" _I think I found it_ ," said BB-8. But even if they didn't have her name, they had her planet. They had her _city_. For once in Armitage's life, she was almost _real_.

Rey handed him the datapad. "You deserve to know her name first."

Nodding, he took it in shaking hands. Name: Armitage Hux, born 4 BBY. Species: human. Hair: red. Eyes: green. He skipped past Brendol and found her.

She _had been_ eighteen when she'd been pregnant, just as young and innocent as Rey had seen. Species: human. Hair: blonde. Eyes: green. Green like his. Her name read clear as day in this file.

"Ariadne Sinestra," he murmured, unable to hear himself over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat.

So he said it again. "My mother's name is Ariadne Sinestra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a name! And we have a planet! This all took so much research on Wookieepedia, but MAN am I glad it exists, otherwise I would be so lost in this universe.
> 
> Given this is the only way I can p much communicate with the world right now, comments and kudos are insanely appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Armitage take a bit more time enjoying Coruscant, bonding over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little late and I really apologize! Things got a little hectic last night but here you are, less than a day later because you all deserve Reyux in these trying times!
> 
> This chapter is honestly insanely filler, but I needed an excuse to keep them on Coruscant because I adore the idea a little too much.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 9**

Had it not been for the pressing matter of escaping the Senate Building, Armitage probably would have been in a funk, obsessing over the discovery of his mother's name and location. Rey repeated it over and over in her head: _Ariadne Sinestra_. She wondered if she ever went by "Ari." From the small glances Rey got of her, it seemed to suit her a bit more.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" he whispered, once they found what they were looking for. "There's probably a party out on the run trying to find us."

"I've thought about that." Rey sighed.

" _Hey_ —" BB-8 beeped, still plugged into the computer. " _This computer picked up some recent files when I did a search for his mother's name_!"

" _What_?" Rey said, scrambling to fetch her datapad again.

"The computer must still be useful post-Empire, especially to the New Republic," Armitage pointed out. "How recent, though?"

" _Probably recent enough to confirm his mother is still alive and still in the same place._ "

"Right here," said Armitage. "I asked you the question."

BB-8 ignored him, only focusing on getting whatever information he could on his mother to Rey. " _This might be the wrong file, but it seems to line up with the dates_."

Rey scrolled through her datapad, and the new information BB-8 had downloaded. "No record of your mother's name, but there's an Ari Fortris on Quarrow, married to a Calan Fortris a few years after your mother was sent to Nakadia. It's a decent enough lead." And a confirmation about what she figured Armitage's mother called herself. Was that another feeling through the Force?

"Is that all the information found?" he asked, and Rey could feel the eagerness in his voice, much as he tried to suppress it.

"Something about Calan Fortris owning an eating establishment near their port—she might be working there. She..." Her voice trailed off; did he want to hear this?

" _What_?" he pressed, and Rey shushed him.

"Remember? Patrol probably out there looking for us after we knocked out their guards?" Sighing, she looked back down at her datapad—this was going to come as a shock.

"She has three daughters. They could be your sisters."

He said nothing. He just averted his gaze to the door and let the silence sink in for a moment.

"We should get going," he finally piped up. "I think I mentioned something about a nice dinner, given we found what we're looking for."

He was still... willing to go out after this? Rey supposed he was used to being under worse hardships, but this was a new revelation. He just found out his mother was probably alive and had married—presumably with adult children maybe around the same age as Rey. "Oh." Really, she wasn't sure how to respond to that. Then again, he'd helped get her dressed up to fit in. Maybe they _should_ go somewhere nice, if just to have one more night of normalcy before everything changed.

"Okay," she agreed. "But how do you suppose we get out of this one?" Looking to the Force, she could see that Master Yoda had used vents—but they were all too big for that. She might have to use the same tactic again and hopefully hail down a taxi or even—dare she think it—run to safety.

"Those giant pillars at the entrance were a decent cover," he figured. "Though I doubt security has gone down."

"Wait..." Rey finally figured it out. "There are landing bays on some of the upper levels. Maybe if BB-8 requests an air taxi from the computer—"

"We can head to a landing bay and hopefully make a clean escape before anyone notices," Armitage finished. "It's rather risky, but if we stay here any longer, we'll certainly be discovered. And with less security on a level we haven't breached yet."

They came to that conclusion together. Was she really softening up to Armitage Hux so easily? In his clean suit, still a few strands of hair falling in his face... she couldn't help but wonder.

" _Requested_ ," said BB-8, then let them know which landing bay.

"That's the second floor to the top," Rey explained, letting the Force tell her where to go. So strange—taking in all the Jedi brought a sense of familiarity, though she had never been to a city before. She still couldn't believe how many beings could be packed in just one dense street, or how many clothes were readily available for purchase.

The snuck back around to a different lift, thankfully not running into anyone else. As suspected, security was far more lax on the upper levels, and the three of them made it safely onto an air taxi, the only damage being done to the poor guards Rey had to take out, who were probably coming to right about now.

"We... just did that," she uttered quietly, unsure how to process everything. Armitage bought her new clothes, took time out to tell her just what flattered her appearance. He seemed keen on letting her explore a bit, even, with his offer to allow her an expensive meal at a restaurant.

Rey had never been to a real eating establishment—she always lived off portions and rations, even with the Resistance. Leia had explained the process to her, about hostesses bringing them to their tables and servers bringing them food that they could pick. You and your companion would sit over a glass of wine and... talk until the food came. She couldn't imagine ever having that many credits to do so on a regular basis.

"We did." His voice sounded a little distant, ever since saying his mother's name. Rey supposed she understood the feeling—though they were going off a hunch, and until now, he had no interest in finding this family he never knew. She, on the other hand, had been _obsessed_ with finding hers, thinking they'd come back. She would imagine different scenarios of her parents finally finding her on Jakku and embracing her with open arms.

Armitage never had such luxury. He was sure Maratelle and Brendol didn't mind spinning the tale that his mother was dead, or, more likely, would have beat the curiosity out of him until it didn't plague his mind.

"Are you... apprehensive?" she pressed gently. "Anxious about it?"

"I don't know what to feel," he snapped back. "My mother has always been this unattainable, distant thing I eventually forgot about. To know she's probably alive doesn't bring me much peace, especially knowing she and her family probably aren't First Order sympathizers."

True. Rey didn't even know if his mother even _told_ her current family that Armitage even existed. They probably knew of the ruthless General Hux (and even then, probably not what he looked like), but would have never in a million years guessed they were _related_ to him. "I suppose," she agreed. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to talk about it anymore until they were confronted with the truth.

For tonight, she could still just be a ghost and a memory, and nothing more.

* * *

The restaurant was sparkling, with its high ceilings and sleek architecture. From this high level, with its floor-to ceiling viewports, the city at dusk twinkled with millions of lights from so many different buildings. Rey had no idea places could be this modern, and even in her new attire, she still felt grossly underdressed.

It seemed like Armitage was always chasing after her here on Coruscant, making sure she didn't wander too far.

"Take my arm," he advised, and Rey furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"You'll look less suspicious and like you belong," he explained, holding his arm out through which to thread her arm. "Think of it as playing a part."

"The part of _what_ , exactly?" Was this just polite society here? How strange. But just before they entered, Rey took his advice, looping her arm through his. They shouldn't have slotted together like that so easily.

She had no time to answer the question; the hostess informed them that waits would be quite some time, even though there weren't that many others waiting for a table. And she had the audacity to look Rey up and down like she was garbage, like she wasn't worth the time of day.

Pursing her lips, Rey waved her free hand in front of the hostess, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. "You will seat us at a viewport table overlooking the city immediately," she ordered lowly.

The hostess repeated the order back, her spine straightening as she took them inside.

She informed them of the restaurant's Droid Care area, where droids could recharge, get cleaned, and refueled before going out again, and Rey advised BB-8 take some time to relax—on Nakadia, he wouldn't even be able to roll on the streets, and this was the last time he could really pamper himself. Quickly he scurried off, and in their postwar society, she could trust that nothing terrible would happen to him back there.

It was just her and Armitage, in this gorgeous restaurant with the lights dimmed.

Once they were seated, Rey's eyes were glued outside, unable to focus on anything else. She'd never seen so many transport vehicles at once, jammed in all these lanes to direct traffic flow. She'd also never seen so many lights, even brighter than a ship's panel.

Armitage cleared his throat. "A big part of having dinner in a restaurant is stimulating conversation," he said. "Can't exactly have that with your eyes glued to anything else."

"Sorry." Rey turned her head, but she kept sneaking glances out the window. Then again, Armitage had been so quiet, and she wasn't sure what to say, knowing that everything on her mind had to do with his mother.

She could maybe start with this menu, though. Rey could feel her eyes getting wide as she not only looked at prices, but titles—what _were_ some of these dishes? "Do we even have enough for all this?" she asked lowly.

"We do," he assured immediately, and at least she could trust he was telling the truth here. His one-time smuggling campaign _did_ net him quite a few credits. He reached over the table and pointed at one section of the menu. "I think we should go for this: a four-course meal where all you get to choose is between two things instead of... well, a few dozen."

She almost balked at the price—all her scavenging on Jakku for the past fifteen years would probably be barely enough to cover this meal! My, how things so quickly changed. But for the price, it was a bit of a better deal, and this way, she got the full experience.

Luckily there was a description of each food item underneath its title, giving her a better understanding.

Their server was human, and she was so beautiful that Rey could be convinced she was a different species. She'd never seen skin so luminescent, eyes so blue. In fact, every patron in the restaurant, even the servers, were beautiful in one way or another, and yet, here she was—plain and playing dress up. She clenched her fists under the table as Armitage ordered a whole bottle of wine. Even _he_ looked in his element, probably because in his First Order days, he'd had to socialize with the elite class.

She'd never had alcohol. Finn said he didn't like the taste much; Poe said the taste was acquired.

Maybe it would make her pretend to feel like she belonged.

When the server left, Rey asked, "What's Lobster Bisellian?"

Whatever she'd said, it caused him to smirk. "Probably one of the most expensive dishes on the menu. It's a delicacy: the meat comes from the ocean, but tastes as if it melts in your mouth, especially with in the sauce in which it's served. I highly recommend it, especially with the wine I ordered," he explained. "Is it a selection of that four-course meal?"

She nodded. "Honestly, I think that's convinced me."

He shrugged. "Me too, honestly."

When the wine came out, Armitage approved of the taste, and even ordered for Rey so she wouldn't make some fool of herself. She watched him swirl the drink around in its glass and take a whiff before consuming. "What does that do?" she asked. Hopefully she wasn't pestering him with all her questions.

"Not much," he admitted. "It's more so you can detect the aroma, note some of the flavors... which you probably won't get on your first try. I must admit, though, it's been a while since I've been able to _enjoy_ drinking, as opposed to just... drinking to forget."

"Forget?" She needed to stop asking questions, and just simply mirrored his actions. When she sniffed the wine, it smelled a little bitter, but also rich and aromatic. She made a face when the smallest dab passed her lips.

Rey didn't like it very much. But she took another sip. And then another.

This time, he chuckled. "You drink enough of this, or any cocktail... your state is altered. Here on Coruscant, most drink to enjoy themselves and amplify base emotions. The rest of the galaxy drinks to forget trauma."

Armitage had quite a bit of trauma. Rey imagined him drinking quite a bit. "And what are you tonight?" she inquired, holding the glass by the stem like he was as she took another sip.

"Is suppose we'll find out after this bottle, won't we?" He held up his glass toward the center of the table.

When nothing happened, he added, "We clink glasses before drinking. It's a... toast."

"A toast to what?" Rey hesitantly held up her glass.

He sucked in his cheeks for a moment. "To second chances," he decided. "I'm finally starting to appreciate mine."

She grinned at that, letting their glasses touch before she took another sip. "To second chances," she repeated.

* * *

By the salad course, after the soup, they were halfway through the bottle. Rey was finishing up her second glass, starting to feel a hum in her stomach, the corners of her mouth tilting up without thinking. She might not like the taste much, but it was doing something nice to her.

The meal came out, and like Armitage had described, it melted right in her mouth. She groaned at the taste—she had no _idea_ food could taste like this, so _delicious_. How had she never had real food until right this moment?

That got a genuine chuckle out of him, a hand covering his mouth. Maybe the alcohol was affecting him too, just a bit. "You're being a bit... obvious about your status," he murmured. "Could give us away."

"You would know," said Rey in between bites. It was taking all her willpower to not scarf down this whole lobster. "You played Resistance Spy for a time."

Talking to Armitage was so... easy. At least here, in this time. In this space where they didn't have the boundaries of affiliation. He didn't seem to mind all her pestering questions about high society, answering them thoughtfully like they would come back here.

"I think I want to train others to use the Force, if they're sensitive to it," she confessed. "Eventually, anyway. There's probably a whole galaxy out there that doesn't know what they're capable of or how to control it."

"Careful with the sentiment," he said. "I'm sure it's a noble cause, and you'd no doubt teach them well, but you'll have to watch out for the mistakes of the past coming to haunt you."

He meant Kylo Ren. She nodded. "I know. But I like this part," she said. "I like the exploring, the adventure. The mystery of finding the right person."

"So this is your trial run?" he asked. Noticing she was low, he poured her another glass. "Figure out if this mission is a success and I stay behind on Nakadia so you never have to deal with me again?"

"Not exactly that," she sighed. "Honestly, you've been a huge help with everything, which I wasn't expecting. Not just where it matters, like in looking for files, but... as a co-pilot. Thinking in the moment."

"Is that a compliment I detect?" he teased. "Never thought I'd hear one from you."

"Hush." She kicked him lightly under the table. "Really, Tage. I can... oddly see this happening again. We work pretty well together. That is, if you decide not to stay."

"I might have to," he sighed. "You might be okay with giving me a second chance, but I'm sure the Resistance might have a louder voice in wanting to try me for crimes, which is completely understandable."

"I suppose it depends on Finn and Poe," she said. "They're pretty much leading it, now."

"I doubt me saving their lives once makes up for a life of destruction and terror." Armitage sighed again. "But I suppose if Kylo Ren can be offered redemption a million times over and never take it until the final moment, anything is possible."

"That's not fair," Rey pouted. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Armitage interrupted.

"It's not," he said. "He was offered redemption so many times because of his heritage: from his father, from Skywalker, from you—and yet he always turned it down without hesitation. I was never offered such a tether. _But_ , had I wanted it, I would have had to go the route of your Stormtrooper, your Finn."

"You kind of did," Rey pointed out. "You must have known, deep down, betraying the First Order was the right thing to do."

He shook his head. "I have no idea about that—I'm still struggling with it. I never would have betrayed everything I worked so hard to achieve if it hadn't become so bastardized, the only ones I could rely on either killed or separated from me."

"He made sure you were alone," she uttered. She was already halfway through her third glass, halfway done with her food. What was she going to do about him if Nakadia didn't work out?

She supposed they'd have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Well, I suppose I'm not so alone now, am I?"

Rey couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe it was the wine.

* * *

Armitage paid the bill with a straight face, and when they stood, Rey took a moment to compose herself; half a bottle of wine and a whole meal wasn't enough to get her _drunk_ , but she was certainly feeling a little something in the corners of her vision. Everything was a little fuzzy, but the feeling inside her was _good_. Everything was good and happy.

Seeing BB-8, she kneeled down and toggled with his umbrella. "Oh... Poe's going to love that you're so _clean_!" she exclaimed.

" _I feel amazing_!" he beeped happily.

"Well, that's good." She was happy he'd had _something_ , since tomorrow in Quarrow the streets wouldn't cater to him. He was going to be bored out of his mind on the ship.

Rey's grin stayed plastered to her face the entire way back in the taxi to the _Falcon_. It was the warm air, the lights, the smells, the sounds that helped keep her in this state of appreciation. As they exited, she noticed most of the shops were closed, but one place had pumping music, a line out the door. Like everyone else on Coruscant, the individuals waiting were young and gorgeous. It immediately piqued her interest.

"Tage?" she asked, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "What's that place?"

"Hm?" He looked over. "Oh, it's just a club."

"A club?" She was surprised he still wasn't sick of her questions. Or if he was, he didn't show it.

He hummed. "People go in there to drink and dance. They get enjoyment out of it, I suppose."

"Can we go?" Rey looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I can probably help bypass the line."

Was that a smile with teeth? It was actually... nice. "You've been pretty liberal with your powers for some non-essential reasons," he pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't get anything out of it. And neither would BB-8; he's not allowed inside."

She supposed he had a point. But the night was so young; tomorrow things would really change. This was their last night of... whatever _normalcy_ they had left. She supposed she could be responsible...

But Rey looked down at her outfit. This was the first time she ever felt _pretty_. She'd never be able to do her makeup like this again, not without at least a few thousand attempts.

"We'll go back to the _Falcon_ ," she decided, heading toward the ship.

"Fine with me—I suppose I'm a little winded—"

"I'm going to make a transmission back to Finn and Poe, but then I'm going to the club."

" _What_?" cried both Armitage and BB-8.

"I'm going to the club," she repeated. "With or without you. I want to see what goes on in there."

BB-8 kept rolling back toward the ship. " _Well, that's not my problem_." The ramp lowered and he rolled right on, as if eager to rest.

"You're probably not going to like it," Armitage pointed out. "The music is loud—you'll probably be touched inappropriately without your say so. The drinks might be worth it, but are you sure?"

"I am," she said stubbornly, heading to the bridge. "I've..." Would he find it silly if she said it out loud. "I've never been pretty before. I want to spend as much time like this and maybe I'll remember it better."

He swallowed, stopping in the main hull. When he didn't say anything, she turned back to face him. "What?" she asked. "You always have something to say when I say something stupid."

"I suppose I understand the sentiment," he said slowly. "I'll go with you. But don't say you've never been pretty before now."

She bit her lip; what was she supposed to say to that? "It's... how I feel."

He sighed. "Then whoever convinced you that you weren't was a bastard." He sat down at the dejarik table. BB-8 rolled past to get to his charging station. "Go make your transmission. I'll wait here, I suppose—maybe freshen up a bit."

"Thank you." She set herself up—what would they think when they saw this? What would happen if she actually got in communication with them?

But Finn was unavailable, yet again. Damn. Being unable to talk to him and Poe was going to start really taking a toll on her; she didn't care that it'd only been two days. On the one hand, she could breathe a sigh of relief and not have to extensively explain herself too much. On the other, she still didn't know how to place her quickly growing acquaintanceship with Armitage. It left a weird feeling in her stomach, and the worst part was, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Hi Finn, Poe. I know I probably look a little strange, but per Armitage's request, we took some time to blend in with the Coruscanti, so—here I am." She chuckled, gesturing to her... well, everything. "I think we did, however, find what we were looking for." Maybe she shouldn't give out their information, but... this was a secure transmission. The war was over. Nothing needed to be embedded anymore—at least, not as terribly.

"We have a lead for his mother on Nakadia, along with a possible name, and a possible family. I don't know how he's going to take it; he won't talk about her at all after we found this out, and I don't know if I should press him. But then again, if this is her... we'll see her tomorrow, if she's still alive. If she even recognizes him. But that's probably impossible. From the glances I got from her, there was nothing but love in those eyes and I've never seen it for him since.

"Again, I wish you were both here to see Coruscant with me. I've never been to a city, and... it's so _vast_. And crowded. There are so many beings on so many levels, and so many _things_. I honestly want to go again in the future. And I went to a restaurant for the first time and tried something called 'lobster'? I had no idea food could taste so good! I'm so used to all those portions, even if the food was expensive.

"BB-8 was able to get cleaned and pampered. He won't be with us in Quarrow, since the streets aren't suitable for droids, but he's been such a perfect help. We, ah... might have had to breach into the Senate Building for the files." Rey gave a light chuckle. She wasn't going to tell them about the guards, or the club, though. She wasn't even going to say a thing about what she'd confessed at dinner.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't know if we're going to be rejected, or embraced, or if anything substantial will come of this. All I know is, I think there's still a mother out there in this galaxy that has no idea her son is still alive. And I believe... there's more to Armitage than what we were given. Call it a feeling in the Force, but there's more to his sudden turn than just wanting to spite Kylo Ren. I think there's more he can still offer."

She sighed, and almost ran a hand over her face until she remembered she was wearing makeup. "I don't know. Maybe I'm letting the bottle of wine we shared talk for me a little. I'll let you know when I have a clearer head, and I have answers.

"I miss you both terribly. One day we'll all go to Coruscant together. And maybe I'll wear this again—who knows? This is Rey, signing off."

She slumped back in her seat after the transmission was sent.

Now she understood why people said they needed a drink after certain situations, because she certainly needed it.

When she silently walked back to the hull, Armitage stood. Sure, he didn't look all that thrilled for their next destination, but Rey supposed she needed the company, even if she could more than handle her own in there. There was still that cultural divide she didn't understand.

For assurance (and assurance _only_ ), she took his arm again, persuaded the bouncer up front to let them in. The bodies were packed in tight; she'd never seen so many all in this concentrated place, even more so than the streets. The music pounded in her ears, and for a moment she wondered if this was a mistake, if they should just turn around and leave.

And then she found an in at the bar. "What should I order?" she called over the music. She could feel the beat in her chest, in her whole body—and she _liked_ it.

Armitage flagged down a bartender. "Two tsirakis," he ordered, handing over his credits. "I'll keep the tab open."

Rey decided to just go with it; he hadn't been wrong about the wine. Her fingers tapped against the lighted counter, the only real light source in the otherwise dim club, saved for the low, colored lights changing on the dance floor to the beat of the music. It was this hive mind, this heady rush of people drinking and sweating and dancing together. She could see why Armitage wouldn't like it, but the more she started to take it in, the more she started to _get_ it.

He held up their drinks, handing one to her. "To terrible decisions," he toasted.

Rey clinked their glasses, and she took a sip. This was different than the wine—this was sweet, with a hint of bitter at the end. It almost glowed blue.

"I like this!" she declared, wrapping both her hands around her glass before taking another sip. "I like this a lot."

"That makes one of us." Someone tried to offer Armitage something called a "death stick," but he politely declined them. Rey wondered why that felt so familiar.

For the first drink, she just watched how everyone acted. How they were so carefree, dancing in the throng, kissing their significant others without care. Leaning against the bar, she started to want. Not from any of these strangers, but... something inside her screamed to get out there.

She ordered a second one, and there was that feeling in the corners of her vision again. She and Armitage hardly talked, but he stayed at her side like something would happen to her if he left. There was something... oddly comfortable about it.

"Tage..." Rey looked at the bottom of her second glass. Her stomach was warm, a little fluttery, even. The more the music moved her, the more she wanted to move with it; it even sounded kind of... _good_. She set it back at the bar. "I want to dance."

"Alright," he said, setting his glass down, as well. He'd only had one. "I'll wait here, then."

" _No_ ," she tried to clarify, reaching down for his hand without thinking about it. "Dance with me—I can't go out there alone."

"I don't dance," he said stubbornly. "I don't think I ever have."

"Well, to be fair, no one is _dancing_ , really." More like grinding in their cramped spaces. "I can make you come with me, you know."

"A threat, now, Miss Jedi?" he teased. "I thought you said you'd never do that to me."

"I won't if you come with me." She tugged his hand a little harder. "Come _on_ , Tage—just one song?"

"I can't even tell when there's a song break," he deadpanned. "it all sounds the same." But he closed out their tab, and even started to concede a bit.

" _Please_?" Tipsy hers wasn't too proud to beg a little. She started tapping her foot to the beat.

He rolled his eyes. "Just _one_. And then we're out of here."

"Promise," she said, and she dragged them to the very edge of the dance floor.

No, she couldn't dance. She just kind of bopped along to the beat and tried to copy what the others were doing. But so many had their arms around other their significant others—and she and Armitage weren't that. He was hardly even moving. Rey grabbed his hands, kind of moving him along. "You look terrible!" she laughed.

"So do you!" he countered, but she didn't care.

One song blended into the next, and he didn't pester her to leave. Someone bumped into Rey's back and pushed her right into Armitage. She tried to step back, but there was someone else too close. Her hands were on his shoulders; they could have moved. They could have left.

They didn't. There was a silent agreement, and Rey started to lose herself. She kept her hands on him—still chaste. But this close, she noticed how nice she found his cheekbones. How nice his lips were.

It was probably just the alcohol mulling her mind a bit.

He swayed with her, and she couldn't stop smiling, even as he led her out. Wow, she hadn't expected to be sweating, but it made sense, with all the body heat trapped inside.

"Thank you," she said as they boarded the _Falcon_ again. "I know I was being weirdly stubborn tonight, about the club."

"I think... we needed one night of all this opulence," he replied, waving a hand. "You're fine."

She nodded. "I'm going to... wipe all this crap off my face and use the refresher first, if you don't mind," she said.

"You feel all right, yes?"

"Yeah." Rey waved a dismissive hand. "I didn't have too much to drink."

"Okay." Armitage walked into his quarters. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Yeah... you too." A rather strange, low key way to end their otherwise big night, but it seemed fitting.

Rey stripped off her new clothes and washed her face. When she looked back up in the mirror, she could recognize herself again: her smattering of freckles and plain, hazel eyes, and she figured it was time to go back to basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella doesn't exist in Star Wars, but the Rey/Cindy parallels just get to me honestly, wow. I love them so much.
> 
> I love this SHIP so much—thank you to everyone who's still following this, honestly. I really appreciate every little thing you send.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I love interacting with you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Armitage travel to Nakadia in search of his mother, whom Rey suspects is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just so happened to time this out by complete coincidence for this chapter to be posted on May the 4th! I know we're not all out celebrating and we have to do it from home this year, but here's how I'm showing my Star Wars pride, with a new chapter featuring my favorite ship.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 10**

They didn't wake up _late_ , per say, but definitely not at the time Rey would have liked. No, she didn't have a headache or anything of the sort that Armitage had warned her about, but she _was_ a little sleepy still.

BB-8 rolled up to her, nudging her arm at her bunk. " _Hey, come on. You've been asleep long enough_."

Rey groaned, but rolled over to get up. She found herself waking up more as she thought about where they were going, what they were going to do. Nakadia. Quarrow.

His mother.

Armitage didn't seem to be up just yet (or if he was, she didn't know it—but she couldn't hear anything coming from the refresher). She rose, stretching out everything for a moment, before she heard a beeping from the bridge: _incoming transmission_.

Finn and Poe!

Rey scrambled from her bunk, not bothering to pull on her boots just yet as she stumbled into the pilot seat to answer them on time. "I'm here!" she cried, answering it just in time.

"Whoa," said Poe, coming in a little foggy. "You look like crap."

"Nice to see you, too," she retorted with a little snort.

"I think what he means is—you looked so different in your last transmission," Finn said.

"Oh, that. We, uh... blended in a little. A service droid put makeup on me before I even knew what was going on—didn't I mention that?"

"You did," said Finn. "How are things going out on your front?"

"How's BB-8?" Poe interjected, stepping in front of Finn.

"He's fine," Rey assured. "I told you, he was able to get some R&R at they restaurant we went to last night."

They both raised their brows at that, sharing a look. "What?" she asked.

Finn spoke first. "Do you, um..." But he couldn't find the words.

"You don't _like_ him, do you?" Poe finished.

" _No_!" Rey exclaimed, her brow furrowing. "Whatever gave you that idea? It's only been a few days!"

"Well—" Finn shrugged. "Your last transmission had us a little worried."

"What? Because I said there was more to him than we originally thought? That's the sentiment _you_ both had when he came to the Resistance base!"

" _Well_..." Finn repeated. "I mean, we can't _just_ keep him here—he's done some terrible things."

"Yeah, Starkiller Base? Infiltrating our last base and shooting us down?" Rey could have brought up how really, it was _Poe_ who needed to learn a lesson after that, but she let them talk.

"Yes, but also letting us know about Exegol and the Emperor. Saving your lives... Being part of the fleet against the Final Order?" She shrugged. "We might be able to use his input on future decisions."

"Whoa, pump the breaks." Poe held up a hand. "Look, I know we wouldn't be here without the guy—and maybe, if he wanted to switch sides right then and there, I'd consider it. But there's gonna be a _lot_ of us here who think otherwise."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "He's insanely smart, sure, but Rey... you probably have to leave him behind on Nakadia if you find his mother."

She sighed; they were probably right. And she hated that she couldn't say anything about how she was _really_ only giving him this second chance because of Kylo Ren. Because she felt guilty for always offering him a way out and he kept refusing, and yet Armitage, who suffered far more, had never been given such a break.

Rey started to pile her hair into its buns. "Think about it, will you?" she asked. "I think he's still really apprehensive about meeting his mother and I need some sort of Plan B in case that falls through."

They looked at each other again. "We'll think about it," Finn decided, "but we're not going to make you any promises."

"That's fine." She could live with that for now—who knew how long they'd be out on Nakadia anyway, getting to know her if they found her? "I'm conflicted about it, too. It's... strange. Without the First Order, he's almost... tolerable."

"I guess that's one way to put it," said Poe.

Finn nudged him. "Don't lie; you were just as excited that he ended up being the spy for the Resistance." He turned back to Rey. "But I think I believe you. Maybe it's something in the Force, but I'm getting this feeling like we need to think more about this."

Rey nodded, grateful that Finn seemed to be a bit like a levelheaded mediator between her and Poe's more hotheaded personalities. Honestly without him, she and Poe probably would have murdered each other by now.

"Well, enough about me and my problems. How are things back on base?"

"Hell," said Poe quickly, which only prompted Finn to nudge him again, this time harder. "Hey—I don't want to sugar coat it!"

Finn sighed. "It's a little chaotic, with the whole galaxy trying to contact us in disarray. Post-war aftermath is _messy._ Consider yourself lucky, being out of here."

Rey had to admit, that was part of the reason she wanted this adventure in the first place. "I guess Lando and Jannah also had the right idea," she said. "But at least I know everything is in good hands—you're both still getting along, right?"

Poe's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Rey's hands shot up defensively. "No reason! I just thought I'd ask—both of you being Generals and all. And how's everyone else? Chewie, Rose, Connix? Artoo and Threepio?"

"All fine," Poe assured. "Connix says Chewie might actually miss you more than the _Falcon._ "

"That's not possible." Rey rolled her eyes affectionately. But she had to admit, she missed those Wookie hugs. "I miss you all more than anything." They're her broken little family, much as they argued and fought over small things. Finding them had been the highlight of her life.

"Hey, one of these days we'll take another trip to Coruscant together," Finn promised. There was a voice Rey couldn't make out in the background—Beaumont, maybe?—because their heads turned.

"You have to go, don't you?" asked Rey, her voice dejected.

"Just for now," said Finn. "I'm glad we were able to finally catch each other."

"Yeah—Finn's been saying it's a little quiet without us yelling at each other," Poe teased.

"I've been feeling the same way!" Rey exclaimed. "It's just not the same."

"It's not," said Finn. "But we'll be together again soon. We should probably sign off now."

Rey sighed; she really didn't want to let her friends go, but they had far more pressing matters at hand. "All right. I'll keep you posted about what happens on Nakadia."

"And we'll think about what you said." Finn shot her a smile. "We miss you—signing off."

"Miss you!" Poe said quickly before the transmission signed them both out.

Rey looked down at the time. They should really be taking off soon, if they wanted to get to Nakadia at a decent time.

She jumped as she noticed Armitage in the doorway of the bridge. "Did you just get up?" she asked, but judging by the fact that his clothes are on already (back to his tattered, used rags just like her), he'd probably been up for a bit. Why didn't BB-8 warn her? Was she really that into her transmission?

"I just got _here_ ," he clarified, answering her real question. So no, he probably didn't listen in on any of that. "I made a few portions for us but was wondering when we'd be off again. Judging by your lack of boots, not anytime soon."

Rey groaned. In her distractions from the club last night, she'd completely spaced on looking for the best route to Quarrow. But, looking at the ship's fuel port, it looked like staying in this spot had its perks—they were completely filled up for wherever they needed to go in the galaxy. "No—it won't take long for me to chart a course... and get my boots on. We have the best navigation system in the galaxy, after all." She tapped L3's screen lightly. "I guess just finish your portion and get the ship ready for takeoff, like I showed you yesterday."

He saluted. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from you, but... that's fine. Estimated time for takeoff?"

Rey shrugged. "T-minus twenty?" she guessed.

Armitage nodded, and stepped out of the bridge.

She was smiling; why was she smiling from that? It wasn't like he'd done anything special—he was just following her orders. Maybe it was that, now that he learned to stop teasing her at every turn, and didn't always have some snide comment to make? Yes, that had to be it.

L3 charted a particularly smooth course to Nakadia. He might have looked ready on the outside, but Rey could sense just how nervous Armitage was underneath the false confidence. She didn't blame him—and like she'd promised yesterday, she wouldn't bring up his mother until they landed on the planet.

* * *

Of course, leave it to Armitage to be relatively quiet the entire flight. Rey tried to goad him on with ship maintenance, for which he hardly had any questions, to another rousing game of dejarik (where she lost, _again_ ). Even random questions weren't really getting him out of his funk.

"What's your favorite drink?" she asked. "Non-alcoholic?"

"Bitter Tarine tea," he answered quickly, then turned his head to face away from her again.

His silence was really bothering her, but the worst part was, they both knew why. The sore subject would only be brought up if she tried to provoke him in any way, and what Rey feared most was him not going through with this meeting.

Just for a few hours, she promised herself. She wouldn't have BB-8 with her as company, but she could manage. She was sure whatever was going on through Armitage's head was far worse than what would actually happen—he was probably playing out every worst scenario just in some strange form of preparation.

This time, Armitage was the distracted one when they arrived on the clean planet of Nakadia. After Takodana and Ajan Kloss, this was probably the most green Rey had seen this side of the galaxy, though it looked decidedly more urban (certainly not as much as Coruscant, but more than what she was used to, for sure). Rey didn't push him or yell at him to take his controls more seriously, just gave herself full control so he had nothing to worry about. Sure, Nakadia was a New Republic allied planet, but that still meant the _Falcon_ would stick out like a sore thumb—hence parking it on the outskirts of Quarrow.

When they landed, Rey kneeled beside BB-8 once she packed her bag. "I know you have it in you to take care of the ship until we return," she assured, toggling his antenna, their sign of affection. "You've been such a help to us this entire mission, and we couldn't have gotten it done _nearly_ as fast without you."

" _Good luck_ ," said BB-8. " _I'm actually a little sad I don't get to see it_."

Rey tried to walk as in step with Armitage as she could, for fear he might just freeze and run the other way, but she always ended up leading them into the city at different points on their trek. But where would he realistically go? What would he actually do? It wasn't like he could just run away from her here—not when he knew who possibly resided somewhere in this city.

It was strange, being in a place with such strange pavement on which only biological beings could walk. Everything was clean, but not completely sterile like Coruscant, with friendly faces surrounding them and beings actually _waving_ and beckoning them over to try their agricultural goods. Rey would blush behind her hood and move on, and Armitage drew his more over his very conspicuous hair. She scanned every storefront looking for a blonde, middle aged human woman with green eyes, but so far, no such luck.

But they'd have to ask. The next person who waved them down, an older woman with so many wrinkles it reminded Rey of so many she'd seen on Jakku, looked trustworthy and knowledgeable enough.

"Fresh fruit!" she chimed, pushing a couple of apples into their hands.

"Oh—how much?" Rey asked, digging into her bag.

"No charge for new faces," she assured. "Though I can tell you've both seen enough in this galaxy to last lifetimes. Especially _you_." She pointed at Armitage, her blue eyes narrowing.

Armitage said nothing, just blinked and slowly bit into the apple.

Rey did the same, and hummed at the taste. It was so much _sweeter_ than any fruit she'd ever had—was this what it was like to have food straight from the source? "This is delicious!" she exclaimed in between bites, and she noticed even Armitage was having a difficult time not scarfing it down.

"You have somewhere to be," the woman observed, still taking glances between the two of them. "But you don't know where it is?"

Was she Force sensitive? Even if not fully aware of it? Rey tilted her head and decided she probably was. "Yes, actually," she replied after a moment. "We're looking for a Calan Fortris?" Best to use Ari's husband's name—he'd be a better lead for now.

The woman chuckled. "Only the finest vintner in the Mid Rim!"

"'Vintner'?" Rey repeated, confused.

"Wine maker," Armitage clarified, finally speaking up.

"So you know him?" This was a good lead, after all.

"Very well," the woman assured. "But you'll have to take transport to get to his farm. Perhaps you'll have better luck with Ari, his wife. She works here in the city—the best baker in the galaxy."

Even better. Armitage perked up at that, but stayed silent. Kitchen worker, baker... why did that line up so well, in Rey's mind? It just seemed to... click.

"What's the name of the establishment, if you don't mind?" Rey asked.

"Arjes," the woman answered. "You're rather close—it's toward the end of this street on the left, very close to the poma-club."

Best lead so far. Rey started to back out, unable to wait. She was alive—and maybe she really was Armitage's mother. Once she got a good look, she would know for sure, probably in an instant; that face, so full of hope and sadness, still haunted her.

"Thank you," said Rey, already starting to back out so they could get a move on.

"Of course," said the woman. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Oh, she definitely had some connection to the Force. But Armitage was already a few paces ahead. Even if he was frightened, he kept moving on. What pained Rey was that she couldn't read his blank expression all day; it was like he was shutting down as a form of mental preparation.

Arjes didn't boast much, just a plain, scarlet storefront and a sign outside telling the specials. But there were a few patrons, a few girls serving them desserts of all sorts from behind a counter. Some patrons grabbed their desserts and promptly left after picking up.

Rey started to walk in, but Armitage finally froze up, unable to bolster the courage to walk in, though he'd gotten this far.

"Tage?" It was the first time she'd said his name all day. "What is it?"

He _still_ wouldn't say anything. Rey wasn't sure if she should be sad or frustrated, but that was enough to get her to grab his hand, because it seemed like the only way she could get him in the shop.

They took a seat by the window, and a Nakadian girl, a little younger than Rey, came by to take their orders. Rey scanned quickly for a shock of blonde hair, but hadn't seen it just yet.

"Two cafs, one with sarlacc cream," she ordered. Armitage kept his makeshift hood low on his head. "And..." Her eyes scanned the menu quickly and picked out the first thing that stuck out to her. "We'll split a Cheffa cake, please."

"Coming right up." When she walked away, Rey scanned the store again, but still didn't see a blonde. Maybe she worked in the back?

"Tage?" she said again, ducking her head down so she could try and make eye contact. "You can do this."

He shook his head; it was the only thing he could offer. "She's not going to recognize me, and we don't even know if it _is_ her."

"Call it something in the Force, but I have a good feeling about this," she assured. "From the few glimpses I've seen, there's no way she'd forget your face, no matter how many years have gone by. She _loved_ you. She probably still loves you."

Armitage opened his mouth to speak, but their waitress arrived with their caf and cake. "Enjoy!" she said, but Rey stopped her.

If Armitage wasn't going to take initiative, she was going to have to. "I'm sorry, but did an Ari Fortris make this cake?" she asked.

"Yes," answered their waitress slowly. "Cheffa cake is one of her specialties."

"Is she working? I was hoping I could get a word in, if that's okay? If she's not too busy?"

"I can go grab her, just wait a moment."

All right, she'd set it in motion. Rey watched the waitress pop into the back, and Armitage grabbed his caf and took a long sip. Was it still hot? Would he even register it if it was?

Her eyes widened the moment the waitress walked out with Ari, who wiped her flour covered hands on her apron. Her skin had a few age lines, as expected after over thirty years, but she still looked relatively young, her skin dewey and youthful, her frame lithe like his. Those lips smiled at her waitress, and Rey wondered if Armitage's would curl the same way if he ever did the same.

The most telling factor was her eyes, still green and gorgeous, but hinting melancholy behind them, from something she couldn't control. "It's her," she whispered. Ari Fortris had once been Ariadne Sinestra— _this_ was Armitage Hux's mother, still alive and well, thriving after whatever had happened once he'd been born.

She'd fill in those gaps. She'd tell him her story.

If he plucked up the courage to tell her who he was.

"Hi, excuse my hands—I'm Ari," she introduced, her voice melodic. She didn't have the Imperial accent Armitage ended up taking on; she sounded more like Leia in her youth.

Rey stood, taking her hood off. She'd have to do the introduction—that was fine. But Armitage would have to be the one to tell her his story. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm—"

"I know who you are." Ari grinned, pulling Rey in for a huge hug. Oh, rather affectionate—Rey wasn't expecting that. "My girls are very integrated with the Resistance. I'm so honored to meet you, Rey!"

Her girls. His sisters. Rey returned the hug, smiling shyly. "Hi!" she greeted again, her laugh a little unsure. How was she going to lead into an introduction to Armitage now?

"How's the cake? Oh, I see you haven't taken a bite yet. When you do, let me know?" Ari pulled away. "My girls won't believe I actually got to meet you—they admire your bravery, and everything you've done to rise against the First Order. I'd stay and chat, but I have to..."

"Wait!" Rey cried. It was now or never. She shot Armitage a look, one that conveyed if he didn't stand now, she'd _make_ him. He had to do this.

"Hm?" Ari blinked up at Rey, her smile polite. "Something else I can help you with?"

"I-I'd like to introduce my colleague," she said, gesturing for Armitage to stand. This time, he actually did, slowly. He had yet to take off his scarf. "You see... we've been hopping across the galaxy... trying to find _you_."

"Me?" Ari blinked, confused. "Why—?"

Armitage closed his eyes for a moment, then finally faced his mother after thirty-five years. They both paused, searching each other, doing one take, then another. Slowly he shed his hood, and Ari's hand immediately went up to her mouth.

He finally spoke. "I... don't know if you'd recognize me, but I think—"

" _Armitage_." The tears flooded her eyes in mere moments. She took a step closer, and reached a shaky hand up to his face, which he allowed so she could keep searching. "Is it really you...?"

Armitage nodded. His lips were slightly agape, his eyes huge and unsure. "My father was Brendol Hux. Maratelle sent you to Nakadia after I was born."

"I thought, after the war, you'd..." Her other hand cupped his other cheek, needing to make sure he was solid.

"I'm here..." he said. "Mother." It sounded a little off, like he was trying it out so he could get used to it. But it was enough for Ari to start openly sobbing, wrapping her arms tight around Armitage like he might disappear again if he let go.

As Rey expected, he didn't cry—his expression was still shocked, still in a bit of disbelief that after all these years, he finally got to see his mother again. But his arms eventually wrapped around her shakily.

Rey couldn't help but grin, wiping away her own tears of elation and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but this is where I wanted to end it, on this happy note!
> 
> Don't fret, friends! There's still a few more chapters of this fic before we reach the end!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated during these crazy times. May the Fourth be with you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari takes Rey and Armitage to her home so she can answer questions about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here we are: the chapter I was looking most forward to writing (which is why it's late, AGAIN)! I thank you all for your patience. Now let's just get into the good stuff, shall we?

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 11**

Ari ended for the day after her emotional reunion with her son, her employees assuring her they could take things from there. Of course, she made sure Rey had at least a bite of the cake before they left and Rey, who wasn't used to many sweets in her life, thought it was the greatest thing she'd ever tasted. Or maybe it was because she was almost as emotional as Ari.

Armitage had hardly said anything, still in shock from his mother not only recognizing him, but embracing him so easily like the years had never passed. But he played along with it all, allowing Ari to keep embracing him, to kiss his cheek (Rey wondered if he'd ever had so much affection in his life—she doubted it).

She embraced Rey, shaking and sobbing into her shoulder, thanking her for bringing her son back to her, to which Rey could only reply, "It was just the right thing to do."

Ari whisked them away on her transport once she had calmed down, yet Rey noticed she couldn't stop sneaking glances at Armitage. And Rey could really see all those similarities now that they were side by side. He may have inherited his father's hair, but everything else came from _her_.

"Do they... know about me?" he finally asked. "Your daughters?"

"They... they know you exist," Ari explained slowly. "My family knows we were separated, but I never disclosed Brendol's name."

"So I suppose they assume I was just some nameless soldier? A prototype Stormtrooper?"

"Your face was never that well known around the galaxy, except to those well integrated in the Resistance. Even I didn't know what you looked like for the longest time," Rey pointed out. "Not to mention that without the clean cut uniform, you _do_ look rather different."

"Well, my face was never that appealing to look at in the first place."

Ari frowned. "Who told you that? Maratelle?"

"And Brendol," Armitage added. "They always said I had your face. I guess I never realized what that meant until now."

"Oh, my boy..." She reached over and stroked his cheek. "They tried to break you. How did you even escape?"

"He's the entire reason we even knew about Exegol the same moment the First Order did," said Rey. "He was our spy."

"You... spied for the Resistance?" Ari's eyes widened. "I never thought I'd see the day, especially given how _scarily_ committed to the Empire Brendol was. I knew he'd be instilling those ideals in your head."

"But did you... _want_ me?" Armitage asked lowly. It was the most vulnerable Rey had ever heard him.

"Of _course_ I did, but I..." Rey heard Ari's voice crack again. "I-I'll explain when we get home."

Luckily, they soon pulled up to her home, a modest dwelling, surrounded by a sizable farm. A lot of Nakadia was like that: gentle, green hills, crops as far as they eye could see. Rey could see one living a rather peaceful life here.

She didn't know if she could picture Armitage here, though. Not even in Quarrow, which had been more concentrated with life.

Rey didn't know what she saw for him, in his future. But that's why they were here.

She could sense Armitage's unease, how quickly his heart was beating. When they exited the transport, she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "You all right, Tage?" she asked lowly.

"Tage?" Ari asked, smiling. "Is that what they call you? That's clever."

"It's what Rey's been calling me," Armitage clarified. "And I'm fine."

He was not fine. But there wasn't much Rey could do, other than just be there for him. For this. The apprehension in Ari was similar, from what she could read as the door rushed open. The tension, wondering if her son would accept her for something she had little control over at the time.

The dwelling was modest inside as well, from well-loved, worn in furniture to the odd plant against various walls. Two blonde girls rushed in, the elder at about twenty-five, the younger Rey pinned to be about her age. The younger boasted eyes so dark—almost black—but Ari's mouth. The elder inherited those green eyes, her proud cheekbones. It was strange to see bits of Armitage's face in his sisters.

Their eyes widened as they looked at her. "Oh, my gosh—you're Rey!" the younger gasped, running up to her for an embrace. "Everything you've done for the Resistance has been so inspiring! I'm Zivan Fortris!"

"Ry'lah." The elder held out her hand for Rey to shake politely. "It's so great to meet you. But... what are you doing all the way out here in Nakadia?"

"I..." Rey had not been expecting to be the celebrity here, the well-known hero for the Resistance. But she thought she'd read Ari had _three_ daughters. "I'm here on a mission." Looking up, she noticed a hologram on the wall. This girl looked a few years younger than Armitage, and the most like Ari. Rey wondered if she had the same hair color, too. "Is that your other sister?"

A somber look fell over Ari and her other daughters. "Our older sister, Jesla," Ry'lah explained. "She was a Resistance pilot, lost when the First Order found their base after Starkiller."

Rey felt Armitage's unease through the Force again. She'd been on Ahch-To, searching for Luke. But Leila had explained just how awfully that mission had turned out to be. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said. "I'm sure she was a worthy fighter for our cause." And she made a mental note to ask Poe if he ever knew a Jesla Fortris.

The girls finally regarded Armitage, who had been silent this whole time, his eyes darting all over the house. While his face remained calm, something inside him, Rey could tell, was about to snap. "Mom, who's this?" Zivan asked.

Ari took a deep breath. "Girls, remember when I told you, before I was sent here, that I once worked in an Imperial base kitchen?" she asked. "And what had happened there?"

Ry'lah nodded, stepping closer to Armitage with a little hesitation. The fear in his eyes was evident, wondering if they could tell who he had once been to the First Order. "Are you..."

"Our brother?" Zivan finished, her eyes just as wide.

Armitage opened his mouth to speak. After a moment, he finally said, "I... believe I am."

Immediately the girls embraced him with shaking arms. Ry'lah kept her composure, but Zivan cried openly against his chest. "Mom always said—she always believed you were still out there, after you'd been taken from her!"

"You're alive!" Ry'lah exclaimed. "Armitage!"

Ari wiped another tear from her eye. Rey leaned over and asked lowly, "Is there any way we can talk... privately? Just the three of us. Once they've had their moment, of course."

"Oh." Ari cleared her throat. "Yes. But this... I've dreamed of it for so long."

"I'm sure you have." It was a moment Rey wished she could have had with her birth parents—but she was glad Armitage had it. And, in her own way, she had found her little family with the Resistance: Finn, Poe, Chewie, Rose. That was enough.

"Girls, do you... mind helping your father in the field and with preparing dinner?" Ari piped up. "Rey asked to speak alone."

"Oh." Zivan pouted, wiping her eyes. "But we just..."

"Sure, Mom," Ry'lah interrupted, taking her sister's arm. "I'm sure there's plenty of time for us to catch up with Armitage soon."

"Yes," Ari assured. "I can promise you girls that much, at least."

"It was _so_ nice finally meeting the both of you!" said Ry'lah, before she whisked her little sister back outside.

Armitage let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "I have sisters," he said lowly, looking out blankly.

"Please, sit." Ari gestured to a couch, which Rey led him to. The initial shock would probably take hours to settle in—in just moments, he'd received more affection from mere strangers than he'd ever received in his entire life. "Can I get you something to drink? Caf—tea? I apologize, Rey, it's not sweet. I only like—"

"Bitter Tarine tea?" Armitage guessed, finally looking up at Ari.

"Yes—!" Ari blinked. "I'll bring that out. What about for you, Rey?"

"Just water, please," she requested politely.

While Ari was in the kitchen, Rey scooted closer to Armitage. "Is it too much?" she asked. "We can leave if you're—"

"No, it's fine," Armitage snapped, running his hands over his face. "We came here for answers. I'm not leaving until I get them. And if I'm to stay here, I should at least get to know them better."

The way he said it sounded more like a terse consolation, rather than seeing a potential future. Something in the Force told Rey they were going to be here on Nakadia for more than just a day or two.

And something in the Force told her to keep her wary eye on Armitage. Not that she expected him to say anything bombastic or crass, but there was that feeling gnawing in the back of her mind. For a man who had been forced to never show much emotion, he was probably feeling more at once than he ever had. This flourish of positivity he'd never known...

All built on these half-truths, Rey suspected. The girls knew his name, but not his father. Knew he'd been in the First Order, but not once second in command to Kylo Ren. Rey wondered if he'd _ever_ be able to disclose the full truth with them, after learning the fate of their eldest sister.

Could he live like that? Suppress everything about General Hux at this attempt at a new life?

Ari brought out a teapot and a glass of water for Rey, her hands still shaking a bit. She sat opposite them on a smaller seat, and poured the tea. "I know General Hux's story," she said, her tone somber. "But I don't know my son's." Turning to Rey, she asked, "Have you seen it?"

"For the most part." Rey nodded, taking a sip of her water. "He surrendered to the Resistance after the war. What I saw... I would not wish it on anyone," she admitted. "I searched for you, though. I _saw_ your face in his memory. You always loved him. You always wanted him."

"From before he was in my arms." Ari hid a sob behind a sip of tea to prevent herself from crying again just yet. "Armitage, whatever they told you, whatever Brendol and Maratelle said to make you feel lesser than—you have to know that."

He nodded. "What else do you want to know?"

Ari asked about everything. Armitage didn't shy away from the abuse, physical and emotional. He didn't shy away from the terrible things he'd done, from how much he believed in the First Order's cause until Kylo Ren had become Supreme Leader. Rey relived every time someone held him down, spat in his face, made him think that he was worthless his entire life. Ari's silent tears had Rey choking back her own sorrows, wanting to be strong.

Armitage finally talked about his breaking point, sending information to the Resistance with the knowledge that he'd betrayed his entire life's work in a single moment. He described how he'd saved Finn's, Poe's, and Chewie's lives, faked his own death just to escape Pryde and perhaps start anew.

Then there was the Battle of Exegol, the Final Order and the catharsis of letting that life he'd thought he'd known for... whatever this was. Explained how Rey had looked into him, had seen a glimpse, had _volunteered_ to go on this mission just on one image, one thought Armitage had had when he was mere hours old. How they'd gone to Arkanis, to Coruscant, and they'd been led here with just a name and location that had merely just been coincidence.

"So... your name _was_ Ariadne Sinestra?" he asked.

Ari sighed, pouring herself another cup of tea. "It was," she said. Rey inclined forward; this was the story they'd come to hear. "Changed it when I married Calan. Your life, though... no one should have had to gone through what you did. To know you made it out, that you're still a whole person—says so much more about your resilience and strength than whatever anyone has ever said about you."

"What about you?" Rey asked. "All I could see is a glimpse of you holding your son."

"How did you..." Armitage wasn't sure how to word it, and he sipped his tea.

"How did I get caught up in having an affair with a married Imperial Commandant?" Ari closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. "Before I got pregnant, believe it or not, Brendol was a _charmer_. He didn't... take advantage of me, like one would think—even though he was years older.

"I took on the Imperial kitchen job because I just needed the credits at the time, and it was my first _real_ job. I thought—maybe they'd let me bake, let me be creative, but my colleagues and I scrubbed counters and served drinks to the higher up officers. I knew Brendol had an eye on me—and... maybe it was the charm, the soft attention. He'd ask me to serve his drinks alone, and for a while we just... talked. Nothing about the politics of the Empire, or the Rebllion. He let me bake for him a few times. I had no idea about Maratelle, or that she even existed. Maybe he took advantage of me—but not... like that. I was just... young. Naïve. I thought we might have had something there."

Rey held her hand out, gesturing to Ari. "May I?" she asked.

"Oh—I've never had the Force used on me before," Ari admitted. "It's not... dangerous, is it?"

Rey shook her head. "I just want to get a better feel for your story—understand it all from your eyes," she said. "All you have to do is breathe, and be open to it. Keep talking as normal, even."

"Okay," said Ari, albeit a little hesitantly. But when Rey reached out to her, she was let in quickly, and she saw it all: the empty promises, the quickening heartbeats. Brendol certainly didn't have much in the looks department but more than made up for it with his words, assuring Ari that what they were doing wasn't wrong, that she was completely fine. She bypassed the intimacy (it was making her flush), assuring Ari that she could continue speaking and Rey would be there, just an observer into her life.

"Everything about Brendol changed once I was pregnant. Suddenly there weren't anymore soft words, or sneaking away—then Maratelle got involved and I had no idea just how cruel people could be."

"Why didn't she just send you away then?" Rey asked. "Why go through the trouble of keeping your child?"

"Because Maratelle couldn't have her own children," Armitage pointed out. "This was the only way Brendol was going to have an heir."

It wasn't fair—it wasn't like Maratelle had any right to another woman's child or claim to him. In a way, the half-truth she'd told her daughters, that Armitage had been taken from her, held more truth than she'd imagined.

"It was this whole, awful, blurred affair that I can hardly remember," Ari confessed. And, looking in, she was definitely telling the truth there, the weeks passing like mere seconds with all the prodding, the planning. Brendol's constant assurance that he was finally getting something he'd wanted—it was disgusting. "But the two things I'll always remember clear as day.

"One: Maratelle slapping me hard in the face when she found out about my condition and the affair.

"Two: about halfway through my pregnancy, she looked at my stomach, and then at me, and said, 'You'll have his child. And then you'll disappear.' She made good on that."

Rey heard Maratelle's voice from Ari's memory, how shaky and unsure Ari had been as she tried to protect him from her even then. There were so many memories of Ari rubbing her stomach assuringly whenever he kicked, talking to herself in private moments about taking him away from the Empire.

"I was only eighteen—I had nowhere to run to on Arkanis, no one I knew on the planet, or anywhere in the galaxy, really. I had overheard something about a second Death Star being built and that just kept me in place. Not to mention while Maratelle would try and break my spirit with words where she could, meanwhile Brendol was making sure everything was on track, that I was kept fed well and all was guaranteed for a healthy delivery.

"I tried to escape once, pretty early after I found out. But Brendol cared too much about the scandal and word getting about about him impregnating some kitchen girl. I also think Maratelle goaded and persuaded all the others into name calling: the Commandant's whore, kitchen slut. You can lock up any woman with just words, if you try hard enough. I was really relegated to just cleaning behind the scenes, where no one else could see me."

Rey wiped away a silent tear that had escaped through what she'd seen. She'd been in tight places, sure, but nothing felt as claustrophobic as Ari's time on Arkanis, the constant pressure from Brendol, the manipulation from her fellow workers and Maratelle. That woman was more of a monster than Rey initially realized.

"And then I had him—and held him for the first time. Gave him the one thing Maratelle couldn't take away: Armitage."

Ari had named him. He surely would have never taken Brendol's name as a bastard. Even Armitage's eyes widened, like he'd had his suspicions about his name, but now this was pure confirmation.

"I looked at you and wanted to give you everything—which could never happen if Brendol raised you. I was saving up my credits, and was so ready to take you away from everything prematurely while everyone was in disarray from the delivery.

"But Maratelle—I think she knew. She caught on and I'd only gotten to hold you _once_ , while you were just hours old. My own child, barely even registered as mine. Whatever medication I'd been on made me so drowsy that by the time I came to, I was already being transported to Nakadia."

Ari took a moment to wipe her fresh tears again, struggling through. Rey and Armitage hung onto her every word, entranced now that they knew the whole story, had a clear picture. Ari had been young and taken advantage of, and couldn't protect her son from such a terrible couple: one that would take Armitage under their wing, but for all the wrong reasons.

So Brendol could have his heir and breed the perfect soldier.

"I love my husband," Ari continued, "and my girls. But even they knew I was always haunted by something, so I finally came clean as best I could. Calan knew I'd worked for the Empire, but to me it had always just been a job, not an affiliation. My girls learned that they had an older half-brother somewhere in the galaxy, stolen from me." She reached over to take his hand. "I know you're shocked. I know you might still blame me for not trying hard enough to keep Brendol away from you then. I get it. I blame myself, too, and live every day knowing that. But maybe it's fate, or something in the Force that brought us to this moment, where we could finally meet."

Armitage could only nod. "We could dwell on this past, with all the what ifs and drive ourselves mad," he said. Rey noticed that while he'd looked in her general direction, he hadn't really looked her in the face, read her devastating expressions this entire time.

"Yes, I... suppose that's silly." Clearing her throat, she finally stood. "Please... you'll join us for dinner, won't you?"

Of course, that's when Rey's stomach grumbled. "I suppose that's a definite yes," said Armitage, standing as well. "We'd be honored."

* * *

Neither Rey nor Armitage were much of cooks or bakers, but they helped the Fortris family prepare under their keen direction. All the food they ate came from other nearby farms, Ari explained—no wonder it looked so bountiful to Rey, who'd been living off old Empire portions her entire life.

Calan Fortris emerged with wine from their vineyard. His build and stature put Kylo Ren to shame—or maybe it was because, standing next to his lithe wife and daughters, by comparison, he just looked huge, with his dark beard and dark eyes. He embraced Armitage, claiming how much he looked like his mother, and it must have been the first time any man had shown him any semblance of affection, because Rey noted his eyes wide in shock, almost as if he'd been expecting the opposite.

They all quickly embraced Armitage, but under this false narrative that his story had been more like Finn's: stolen son taken against his will to become a perfect soldier. A Stormtrooper seemed like the logical consensus.

Armitage did nothing to deny the narrative, still too scared to ever come forward as to who he'd truly been.

"Can you shoot well?" asked Zivan, helping him roll out dough for a fresh berry pie. "Jesla used to send transmissions saying Stormtroopers had terrible aim."

"I... the helmets can be limiting in vision, yes," he said slowly. "I assure you, though, my aim is not terrible."

"I wanted to join the Resistance, too, like Jesla," Ry'lah told Rey as they rinsed fresh vegetables for a cooked medley. "But after we lost her, Mom was too scared to lose another one off us. I wonder, now that it's over, how the galaxy will rebuild."

Rey wondered that, as well. And that future seemed so cloudy and uncertain. "I'm thinking about scouting across the galaxy, learning more about the Jedi and how we can build up and teach the next generation. Unite that front, at least. I'm sure it's all so complicated, back on base."

"What are they like?" asked Ry'lah. "Finn and Poe and Chewbacca? General Organa?"

"Fiercely loyal, and passionate for the cause," said Rey. "This isn't the longest I've been away from them, but I still miss them terribly."

"You'll stay for a little, though, won't you? We're _just_ getting to know our brother. Mom always believed he was alive even after the war, and seeing him now? There's so much to catch up on."

"Um..." The question genuinely threw her off. "Perhaps. We'll see."

Armitage tried to politely hide it, but even Rey could tell that this gorgeous meal had certainly been one of the best they'd ever eaten. Rey thought it even rivaled what they'd eaten on Coruscant, given how fresh all the ingredients had been, how they'd all come together to prepare it. Was this... just how normal, typical happy families operated? Maybe living here wouldn't be _so_ bad. Armitage Fortris had a nice ring to it, after all.

"Did you ever see Kylo Ren without his helmet?" Zivan inquired. "I always wondered what species he was. Was he that terrifying?"

"Worse," Armitage joked. "He was _human_."

"No way!" Ry'lah gasped. "I can't believe Jesla had been right about him all along!"

"I saw him shirtless once through the Force," Rey piped up, scrunching up her nose. Even she had to take a sip of the homemade wine, like in an attempt to forget the image. Armitage shot her the strangest look from across the table. "Talk about awkward."

" _Ew_ ," the girls laughed, taking sips, as well.

"I always thought he'd be slimy!" said Zivan.

"Oh, he was," said Armitage. "Just not so literally."

Rey glanced at Ari, could practically feel her beaming from beside her to see her daughters getting along so well with their half-brother. The whole dinner had that ease, this laid back feeling that had no sense of urgency for a mission, for fighting for a cause. They could... relax a bit.

The star of the meal was definitely Ari's pie, which Zivan and Armitage had helped prepare. The mix of exotic fruits blending together, the flakiness of the crust, the bit of cream on top... it melted in Rey's mouth. This woman was a master of her craft. Even Armitage went back for a second slice, claiming he wasn't really one for sweets.

"Where are you lodging?" Ari asked. "We'd be more than happy to give you accommodations here."

"We have the room for you both!" cried Zivan. "We'd be honored."

Rey glanced at Armitage for a moment, who, while he'd been far more lively at dinner, was starting to worry her again in the Force. But she had the perfect excuse. "Unfortunately we can't. We have BB-8 with us aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , and since he's not welcome in Quarrow, we have to take care of him on the ship."

The girls' eyes sparkled at the mention of Poe's droid. "BB-8 is here?"

"Well... I can certainly transport you back to the ship, then," Ari offered. "But you can probably land the _Falcon_ closer to here if you'd like, unless you'd like to be near Quarrow instead. We have plenty of room, and we use droids in our fields. BB-8 is certainly welcome here."

"He's _the_ Resistance droid!" Ry'lah gushed.

"He might know more about Jesla's time with the Resistance, too!" added Zivan.

"Yes, we'll consider it," Rey replied politely. "I'm sure he'll be glad to be off the ship."

Armitage gave each of the girls hugs, albeit stiffly, still not used to the feeling. Calan clapped him on the shoulder and assured them that they were welcome back to their dwelling anytime. With that, Rey let Ari know where the _Falcon_ was docked—no need to not trust her at this point, with how open and welcoming she'd been. Everything in the Force checked out with her story: she'd been so young, so in over her head and didn't have the strength or resources she'd needed at the time to keep Armitage. But something else told her that this place, while beautiful, even at night, seemed more like a cage—at least for Armitage. This life of half-truths would start to take its toll on him.

He said nothing the whole way back. Just looked out at the scenery and kept Rey alert to his signature. Ari didn't try to press, full well knowing how terribly strange the situation was, how everyone would need time to adjust to the revelation, process everything. Rey could feel her turmoil as well, how she wanted to integrate her son into her family immediately, but he just wasn't used to any of this.

And the bits of information she'd left out, to protect her family from his true self.

But she gave them each a hug, assuring them that they were always welcome.

"Thank you, Mother." It still didn't sound right just yet—but Ari kissed his cheek anyway.

The emotions already had Rey exhausted. Once Ari had left, they climbed aboard the _Falcon_ , but were not greeted by BB-8. He must have been charging up, probably after keeping an eye on the ship all day.

Rey walked behind Armitage through the corridor, his head hung just a bit. Suddenly, he paused, just right there in the middle of the hall, and she almost bumped into him.

She gave it a moment. "Tage—? If you don't mind, I'm ex—"

But something was off. Rey paused, just observing. She watched his arm brace against the wall. His head hung lower. His shoulders started to shake.

"Tage?" she asked again, her voice far softer than before. Rey placed a hand on his arm, gently moving around him.

Armitage had ducked his head, but there was no denying the shaking, the labored breathing. Looking under, there his face was: flushed and red as his hair, and holding back everything, ashamed that even a few tears had dared escaped.

It was everything. The stress of the trip, the suddenness of finding her and learning about her past, her family. How he couldn't be himself in front of his sisters because in the end, Ari was still protecting them, was probably still ashamed of her past, much as she'd wanted to save her son.

The fact that he was inadvertently responsible for the death of one of his sisters, though there was no way of either of them knowing.

In every memory she'd seen of Armitage Hux, not once had he cried, once he'd learned how to control the threat of tears in his youth.

Already in tears from just the terrible sight of him, Rey silently pulled him into an embrace, her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders. Instead of pushing her away like she expected, he hugged her so tight it was uncomfortable. But she didn't care. They buckled onto their knees, Rey holding him because it was all she could _do_ , just as helpless and overwhelmed. She felt him strangle a few muffled sobs against her tunic as he buried his forehead against her neck, the tears quickly soaking through the fabric. They were gross, unsure. Disgusted at the fact that they were even happening, that he broke down like this.

But she was solid. She was shaking, but she'd be here for him. Rey felt his hands splay over her back, grabbing and desperate for assurance, and she responded by holding him just as tight.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured. She wasn't sure if he'd heard, but her promise was there, all the same.

Rey held him until his sobs ceased, and even then, neither of them let go, perhaps out of fear of how horrid they'd look. His embrace loosened just a bit, just comforted by her presence.

Exhausted, they collapsed, eventually falling asleep together right there in the corridor of the _Falcon_ , still clinging to each other as if for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole ending, with Hux breaking down on the Falcon, was the entire reason I wanted to write this fic. THE ANGST. Also this is so different from anything I've ever written for him, and I hope you continue to enjoy where I'm going with this!
> 
> As always during this time, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. We're getting close to the end now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they spend time on Nakadia, Rey thinks about her time with Armitage, and what that will mean for her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consistently apologize for being late with this story. But we're in the final stretch! I know things are crazy with the world right now, and I hope this brings you a little bit of happiness in such an uncertain time.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 12**

At some point in the night, BB-8 must have tossed a blanket over them, because when Rey finally woke, she was still holding onto Armitage, and his face still buried itself in her neck. Never did she think she'd fall asleep in the corridor of the _Falcon_ , but she'd slept in far less comfortable spaces.

She could bet Armitage had, too.

Strange... she'd never fallen asleep with someone in her arms like this (and, again, she could bet the same could be said for Armitage), yet it felt... right. She could feel comfort from the soft tendrils of his hair, the gentle breathing against her neck, steady. With his brow not furrowed, and from this close, he looked... peaceful. Rey tried not to stir him, not wanting him to wake because she knew he'd probably jump back a few meters.

But she did stare. And she tilted her And she tilted her head to the side, thinking about everything.

His mother, alive. She told her story, and was more than happy to embrace Armitage with open arms... but with his sisters, that was delicate. They embraced him, sure, but would they if they ever found out the role he played in their eldest sister's death? Rey didn't know what they would do after that breakdown last night, and she was sure her eyes were just as red-rimmed and cried out.

Armitage stirred not too long after, nuzzling against her neck for a moment with a hum before he came to the staunch realization that he was _clinging_ onto Rey, and had been the entire night.

He sat up a bit, panicked. "How long were we here?" he asked.

"All night, it seems," Rey replied, nodding. "How are you feeling?"

Shaking his head, Armitage replied, "I apologize for my behavior last night. That certainly wasn't warranted, and I'll never show weakness like that in your presence again."

"It's not weakness for you to react like that after being so overwhelmed," she assured. "When was the last time you cried?"

"I can't remember. Some time when I was a child—then someone slapped me and probably instilled that it was wrong to do so. But nothing has fazed me quite like this."

"Understandably so," she justified. "The whole evening, I could feel in the Force something was about to snap in you, that something was off. I was expecting it a lot sooner, honestly."

"Well, I suppose I'll learn to control it, if I'm to stay with them," he sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Rey shook her head. "I've been thinking about it. I definitely think we need to spend a few more days with them, see how you feel, but with all the secrets and what Ari has kept from Ry'lah and Zivan, it might not be... healthy for you, if you stayed there."

"I thought you wanted to get rid of me. This is the most humane way, you realize."

"But it doesn't _feel_ right," said Rey. "Not in the Force, anyway. I'm going to trust that for now. We have to take the time to get to know them further, and gauge this whole thing."

"You just want to stay here a little longer because this family practically worships you," he teased.

" _No_." Rey scoffed, nudging his shoulder. Neither had still really left from their position, laying on the corridor. Their legs were still flush, even. "Nakadia is beautiful, sure, but I don't half ass a mission."

"Neither do I," he sighed. "I agree with you. We'll figure out their family life, and figure out if I'm a 'fit' for this lifestyle." He didn't sound particularly optimistic.

And if she was being honest, neither was she.

" _Well, about time you two got up_." BB-8 rolled right past them. " _I've been stuck on this ship for over a day and you get to cuddle! Am I supposed to not tell Poe about this, too_?"

"No, this is fine." Rey started to sit up, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for the blanket, by the way."

" _It's not every day you fall asleep in the corridor of a ship. That's weird_."

"Well, saddle up, because where we're going to be for the next few days, you'll be able to roam," said Rey. "Droids are perfectly fine on this part of Nakadia."

" _Finally_!" BB-8 started to circle around again. " _Are they nice? Will they like me_?"

"The girls know pretty much everything about the Resistance, so... yeah." Oh, maybe he'd know this. "BB-8, did you and Poe ever know a Jesla Fortris?"

" _The name sounds familiar, but Poe would know more than me. Why_?"

"She was my half-sister," said Armitage. "A lost Resistance fighter."

" _Awkward_." BB-8 started to back away. " _You missed a transmission from Finn, by the way_. _But I didn't want to disturb you_."

"I what?" Rey shot up at that, tossing the blanket aside. "I have to call them back!"

"I suppose I'll use the refresher, while you're transmitting," she heard Armitage say from behind her.

Luckily, when she tried to get in touch, they picked up again, their smiling faces a breath of fresh air and definitely something Rey wanted to see after the emotions she went through the night before. "Sorry—we slept in after last night." She definitely didn't want to confess about the breakdown, and she hoped over transmission her eyes didn't look so tired—she started piling her hair back into its normal buns just to be sure. "How's the base?"

"Forget the base; the base is fine," Poe said. "Did you find her?"

"We did—she's alive, and has an entire life with her daughters out here," Rey explained. "Her husband is a vintner."

"What's that?" asked Finn.

"Someone who makes wine," Poe answered. "Is it good stuff?"

"Armitage says so." Rey shrugged. "I still think it all tastes kind of bitter. And her desserts? The _best_. Her daughters are really sweet, too."

"Oh yeah? What are their names?" Poe inquired, a little _too_ interested. Finn nudged him.

"Ry'lah and Zivan." After a moment, Rey added, "They had an older sister, Jesla. Jesla Fortris."

Poe's brow furrowed. "Jesla Fortris?" he repeated.

"You know her?" asked Rey, slowly.

"Yeah—she had real promise as a pilot. She joined the Resistance when we really started gaining momentum, and then, when the First Order found our base..."

"I know," Rey sighed. "That's his sister."

"He had a sister in the Resistance?" Finn's eyes widened. "How did they react when they—"

"They didn't know who he was," Rey pointed out. "I guess his face wasn't well known in the galaxy? I can at least say I didn't know it until I joined the Resistance."

"I don't think either of us would know that," said Finn. "I've pretty much known Hux— _Armitage_ —for years."

"From all accounts, yeah, it seemed like he was more of a guy in the shadows." Poe ran a hand through his hair. "I liked Jesla a lot—and her loss was as devastating as everyone else's was during the escape."

"I'm sorry, but _who_ disobeyed General Organa's orders to take out the dreadnaught?" Finn raised a brow.

" _Yeah_ , well—still a terrible loss all the same. And he was... _there_."

"It's been... strange, to say the least." Rey exhaled. "The family is so nice, and Ari was very transparent about her past—everything checked out. But the girls don't know just _how_ important he was in the First Order."

"He _does_ look kind of different with the new threads," said Finn. "I mean, _I_ almost didn't recognize him at first."

"That's the dilemma—if he stays with his mother, she's protected her daughters from his true identity. They know he was in the First Order, but they've been more led to believe he's... well, like you, Finn. Stolen, indoctrinated, and escaped."

"I guess that's not _entirely_ untrue." Finn stroked his chin. "But would he ever be able to reveal that, when they're so into the Resistance?"

Rey shook her head. "I really don't know," she admitted. "But something in the Force is telling me that... maybe leaving him here isn't the right decision, and I'm still not sure what that is yet. So we're going to be here for a few days, getting to know them until I get a better feeling, no matter what happens. Unless there's a reason to come back sooner?"

"You should be fine," Poe assured. "Things are all good on the home front. And this is your mission that you've taken down. You've gotta see it through to the end, I think."

"I know," said Rey, nodding. "Luckily on their farm, BB-8 will have the space to roam around. And the girls know who he is, and who you both are."

"Are they cute?" asked Poe, leaning in as if he could see them through the transmission.

Finn nudged him again. "You know that's all levels of inappropriate, right? Also they're _Hux's sisters, General_."

"Good point." Poe cleared his throat. "Well. Support is always appreciated. Let them know I thought their sister was special, and had so much potential working with us."

"I will. And I'll let you know how progress is going, how I feel after we've spent some time here."

"Miss you," said Finn, shooting her a smile. "But a few days in relation to everything we've been through together isn't too bad."

"Miss you both!" Rey grinned. "We'll be together again soon."

The transmissions were getting easier, at least. Maybe it helped that she was getting closer with Armitage, their... whatever it was, growing insanely organically, to the point where she was even considering not having him stay here on Nakadia because she legitimately thought it wouldn't be the best for his talents (which, begrudgingly, she had to admit, he had quite a few).

Armitage poked his head into the bridge. "So, are we moving the _Falcon_ out to the Fortris farm?" he asked.

Rey nodded. "We'll dock there, sleep in here. That way the girls can see the ship and meet BB-8." A little strange that their mission was going to deal with just getting to know a family, but it was insanely important nonetheless, even if it wasn't ripe with action. Hell, Rey hadn't found a reason to actually use her lightsaber, even. But maybe that was just what missions would become, after the war. Certainly not violent, but they piqued her interest, brought out a softer side she barely knew she possessed.

And it was _Armitage_ , of all people, who brought this out in her.

"That sounds fine." He nodded, sitting in the co-pilot seat. "BB-8 is looking rather restless, after all."

"Well." Rey started up the _Falcon_. "Let's give him space to roam, now, shall we?"

* * *

Time flew insanely quickly with the Fortris family, probably because the girls were so keen on showing the two of them everything as soon as they possibly could. When they docked near the farm, Rey showed off some kindness by letting them tour the ship, and they met BB-8. Ry'lah was insanely impressed with how her brother could understand BB units so easily, gladly translating for her. Ari was in awe of the ship as well, calling her "beautiful" (funny, when Rey had called her "garbage" when she first had to fly her).

"And you both fly it?" asked Ari, glancing at all the buttons and switches in the bridge.

"I can fly it alone, but your son isn't that bad a pilot," Rey complimented, shrugging. "He's helped me quite a bit, actually."

"I bet you could fly a TIE!" Zivan exclaimed, nudging Armitage's arm. "Did you ever?"

"I did," he replied, and with how quickly he responded, Rey knew he was telling the truth. She tried to picture him in the cockpit of one, but honestly couldn't.

The girls showed them around the farm, teaching Rey about wine making (which still didn't make much sense to her, at the end of the day). Armitage watched on curiously, though, actually getting into it and even helping the girls a bit. BB-8 was just more than happy to be off the _Falcon_ and rolling wherever he pleased (until he rolled over some fruit—and then he started to restrain himself a little more).

Ari had a tendency to just... stand back, watch Armitage bond with his sisters. Even though she hadn't raised him, she watched him like a mother, taking in his every action with keen interest. A few times Rey noted tears welling, but she'd breathe through it, though she was overwhelmed.

There was a lightness she was starting to see, a change... but it didn't seem to be from him, but with— _herself_. Rey would glance at those green eyes, taking everything in, the way he would brush his bright hair back... and then she'd shake her head, because that was ridiculous, right? She should just continue to observe, unbiased.

Ry'lah seemed to have more of a level head compared to her sister, but it seemed clouded with the fact that, after Jesla, now she was the eldest (until now). Zivan looked at everything her brother did with wide-eyed optimism, almost copying him. She was unfiltered, always had a comment for everything.

The day after, Ari took them all to Quarrow (while BB-8 could roam on the farm), and she and the girls taught Rey and Armitage how to show for fresh food, sampling all the great things the open market had to offer.

"You mean you've never had much fresh fruit until now?" Zivan asked, incredulous.

Rey shook her head. "I lived off old Empire portions," she pointed out.

"I did, too." Armitage shrugged.

Well. There was yet another thing they had in common. Rey tried not to dwell on it, on top of—everything else.

She finally saw him _smile_ rather genuinely when Ari took them to her shop, showing them how she made her pastries, how her workers looked up to her skill and mastery as they copied her techniques. But there was a particular cake she fed them, and though no teeth showed, Rey noticed the corners of his thick lips twitch upward, actually enjoying himself for once.

She couldn't believe it—he was _bonding_ with this family. _His_ family. He let the girls pester him with questions (which he answered as honestly as he could), let them poke him and tease him at the dinner table and while prepping.

Each night when they parted, the girls always looked... sad. Like they couldn't wait to see him again.

In her updates with Finn and Poe, Rey made sure to point that out, and though Armitage clearly opened up to them, there was still that hesitation she could feel through the Force. Until she could really read that feeling, they couldn't leave just yet.

If he ever got emotional again, like he did the first night, he didn't show it, or only tucked away in the crew quarters. But it seemed like, whatever had been in his system, was completely out by now. Rey could watch his stiff body language slowly loosening up the more time he spent with Ari, with his sisters. And even she calmed down a bit, not so determined to force him, this square peg, into the very round hole that was this family, that she herself was just getting to know, too.

But the Fortrises were genuinely open people, Rey started to realize the more they spent time with them. They didn't judge Armitage for his past actions (but only because they thought he'd been _brainwashed_ —only Ari accepted him despite everything). They were treating him like a _person_ , and not a thing. A soldier. A pest. A commodity.

The more human they saw him, the more _human_ he became to Rey—and there was something rather _scary_ in that.

Because the more human he became, the more _attractive_ he looked to her.

He'd probably laugh in her face if she ever confessed, she was sure. But then she remembered Coruscant, what they'd both said about attractiveness...

Rey wished she could just _not_ think about it, but every time she watched him bond with his sisters, smile as his mother patted him on the back for even trying to bake... those feelings emerged; she could feel something heavy in her chest threatening to pop out, completely unrelated to the Force.

But in order to work with the Force, shouldn't she need to be completely honest and open with herself? It was all so confusing.

Days in—almost a week with this family, and every time she bonded with the girls and Ari, or watched Armitage with them...

BB-8 nudged her leg. " _You like him_ ," he beeped lowly.

Rey shushed him; currently they were trying Calan's newest creation, taking notes on how to label it, notes of flavor. Zivan laughed at how seriously Armitage seemed to take this job. "He's just bonding with his family," she tried to excuse. "And I rather like that."

" _I'm okay with it—I think the redhead's kind of come around on me a bit_. _I'd rather see you kiss him than_..."

" _Okay_ , I get it." Rey sighed. Was she a stupid girl for liking him? For even daring to think of him that way, despite all the time they were spending on each other? And why did she keep thinking back to the way they held each other, just a few nights ago? "He probably thinks it's stupid, though."

" _I dunno_." BB-8 nudged her leg again. " _I see the way he looks at you when you turn your back_."

Rey's brow furrowed as she looked down at him. "Since when were you this expert on relationships?"

" _Have you seen who my pilot is_?" BB-8 retorted.

"Fair point." She sighed. "I'm just so confused—about how we're going to leave things, what's going to happen."

" _If the tension gets any higher, I'm gonna push you to him_ ," he threatened.

Rey rolled her eyes affectionately, but she had to admit: the droid had a point.

She watched Ari rub his arm affectionately, Ry'lah nodding in agreement with how he liked the wine, and Zivan asking him questions, and that only confused her about her own feelings even more.

* * *

Partings seemed to get a bit easier—especially with the promise of knowing they'd see each other the next day. Armitage even seemed to get used to the idea of hugs, allowing his sisters to embrace him as he hugged back, and he could even kiss Ari on the cheek without looking confused.

Rey grinned as the girls hugged her, too. "Okay, fine," she said. "I'll show you my lightsaber tomorrow." They'd been begging, but it was such a dangerous weapon...

"Yes!" cried Zivan. "I've never seen one before—I'm sure it's amazing."

"Come on, Zi." Ry'lah rolled her eyes affectionately. "We should go before she changes her mind!"

Once on the ship, BB-8 nudged past her leg silently, another reminder. It wasn't like they could stay on Nakadia forever, yes. And yes, she was still confused on what to do with Armitage, and this might help her make a more definitive decision.

To her surprise, he followed her into the hull, instead of heading to the refresher or the crew quarters, like usual.

"Tage?" she asked, blinking.

"I wanted to say something, now that we've been on Nakadia for a few days," he said, taking off his scarf.

"Yes?" she pressed, when he didn't elaborate right off the bat. She even dared to step a little closer.

"Just... thank you." By the uncertainty of his voice, Rey realized he'd never said it so sincerely before. "For... all of this. The second chance, planet hopping just to find someone you only had an feeling even existed—for someone who really doesn't deserve it."

Rey flushed, unable to hide it. Her lips parted as if to reply, but she couldn't think of what to really say, except... "It was just the right thing to do. I never knew my family, and seeing you getting to now know yours..." She shrugged. "It's what I'd hope someone would want to do for me, if they could."

He didn't move. Neither did she.

But Rey broke the silence after a moment. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Just about them, how you'd feel if you had to stay."

Armitage shook his head. "They're nice enough, I suppose," he replied. "I could live with them, of course, but..."

"But there's something else out there?" she finished. "Another purpose?"

"Perhaps," he agreed, nodding. "Though would anyone, outside of you, agree with that sentiment?"

"Maybe..." she said slowly, "I want to travel the galaxy for more Force sensitive individuals, to eventually train. I'd need a co-pilot."

Blinking, Armitage furrowed his brow. "You mean... me?" he asked, confused. "But I'm not Force sensitive."

"It could keep you away from the politics of the Resistance, for now," she pointed out. "I really don't think staying here on Nakadia is _right_ for you, even if you're getting along well with your mother and sisters. I dunno. Something in the Force keeps nagging, telling me I shouldn't leave you here. It doesn't seem right."

"I've been feeling that, as well," he agreed. "They're rather open and friendly, yes, but with what my mother is keeping from Ry'lah and Zivan..."

Rey nodded. "We'll have to break the news to them at some point tomorrow."

"You think this could work?" he asked. "A partnership between us on some ongoing adventure across the galaxy?"

"Partnership," she repeated. "I-if you'd like to keep it as that."

"Oh?" His brow raised. "What are you insinuating?"

Oh, why couldn't she have just left it at that? Why was she listening to _BB-8_ , of all beings? Why did she open her mouth? "I guess I believe, after all this time together, all the emotions, I suppose... certain _feelings_ have emerged—with what we've gone through..." Was she rambling now?

"Are you..." He blinked, trying to process. "Are you saying you _like_ me?"

When he said it aloud, it sounded ridiculous. But she nodded—not like she could (or _should_ , at this point), deny it now. "I think I do," she said lowly. "I have to be true to my feelings in order to be in tune perfectly with the Force. And it's probably silly—but if we do this... you have to know, at least. You deserve to know."

Armitage closed his eyes, exhaling. "Rey..." When he opened his eyes, they were still genuine. He didn't look like he was about to chastise her for being childish. "Terrible as it is... I do feel the same."

She couldn't believe BB-8 was right about it. But thinking about how he didn't have to hide himself with her... that there was some sort of _future_ there...

Impulsively, like before, she leaned in, kissing Armitage before either of them could think about it. But unlike her first kiss, this one burst with feeling. She didn't want to pull away. And she didn't grab his face, just rested her hands on his shoulders. _This_ was the first kiss she had wanted. One that felt right because she was sure of herself, her feelings. Not out of obligation.

She noted that Armitage eventually kissed her back, his unsure hands placing themselves at her waist lightly. It wasn't quick or weird or wet, like before. This slotted together perfectly. This was gentle, unhurried, made her forget everything else that was happening in the galaxy, for a brief moment.

Pulling away, she grinned. Now that she was sure of what she wanted, the Force was... balanced. Tranquil. The answers were right there, that this was the best decision—the _right_ decision.

"That was my first kiss," she decided.

Armitage darted his gaze for a moment, before nodding. "That was my first kiss, too."

And for their second, this time _he_ leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cheesy ending to this chapter, but it's definitely what I wanted for them! And I could definitely use the fluff right now.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rey and Armitage have made their decision, they look toward their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the final chapter. What, already?
> 
> Yeah, I wanted to end it here. Definitely not my biggest of stories, but if you've been along for the ride, you know it's not really meant to be. This was just my catharsis for dealing with TROS, and I hope you find it in your hearts to give this a chance, if you're just coming across this fic now.

_**To Do the Next Right Thing** _

**Chapter 13**

Finn had been right this whole time.

Something in the Force probably told him they'd be in this position again, Rey deciding that where her future lay had everything to do with training up the next generation of Jedi.

She just couldn't do it alone. Finn was too needed on Ajan Kloss with Poe, as the two of them could perhaps start to live up to the legacy that General Organa had left behind. Much as Rey would have loved her friend to be with her, helping her with this…

Well, Armitage wasn't a _terrible_ substitute. He had… prior experience, right? Even if it was rather nefarious?

When they woke the next morning, after they kissed, everything _seemed_ the same between them. Maybe they would just… continue to take it this slow, see how a relationship between a former First Order general and the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine could bloom. BB-8 seemed okay with it, anyway, but it was hard to gauge emotions coming from a droid sometimes.

The first thing on the agenda, though, was warning Finn and Poe about her decision.

"Long time no hear!" Poe greeted when he answered the holovid, Finn next to him as per usual.

"It's only been a few days," said Rey, rolling her eyes affectionately. "How have you been?"

"I wish I could say things are going smoothly," Finn sighed.

"Yeah, it's like the end of a war leads to a bunch of complications!" Poe joked. "Who knew?"

"How's it going on Nakadia?"

"Good, really good…" Rey nodded, biting her lip.

"But…?" Finn pressed, gesturing for her to continue.

Oh, how were they going to take this? "So… I've made a decision about Armitage. And about what I want to do once this is all over."

"Great!" Poe exclaimed. "Let's hear it."

Rey decided she wouldn't say anything about their kiss ( _kisses_ ) until they got back to base, and she could make more sense of it, get her words together. Right now they didn't need more trouble on their hands. Besides, she was still figuring it out for herself, too. They'd probably explode if she said anything. "Finn mentioned that the next _natural_ progression was to find more like us: to find those out there who are Force sensitive and train them." Like Luke had tried before her. She'd take the teachings of all the Jedi, help these younglings chart their own paths with these extraordinary abilities.

"And it took you this whole adventure to figure this out?" Finn raised a brow. "I told you this before you even left."

"I know." Rey nodded. "But doing this, and seeing what it's _like_ … reuniting Armitage with his mother gave me this sense of… I dunno, satisfaction, I guess? Does that sound narcissistic?"

"No," they both said.

"If that's what brought you to what I've been saying, that's definitely productive," Finn clarified.

"I feel like I could get something similar out of finding these individuals," she said. "But now I know… I can't do it alone. Strange as it is, I think Armitage is the best person to help me with this."

"What?" asked Poe. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Would you rather he come back to Ajan Kloss and we deal with him there?" she pointed out, shrugging. It sounded like a bit of a threat, sure, but it was more of a warning, if they even wanted more on their plate.

"Well… _no_ ," Poe sighed. "But… you want to traverse across the galaxy looking for Force sensitive kids to train… and you want to take _General Hux_ with you?"

Sure, it sounded strange in hindsight. Hearing Poe criticize it made her question it for a moment, like maybe it _was_ the most ludicrous idea in the galaxy. But she had to stick to what she and Armitage had figured was the right choice. After everything they'd gone through, the Force was telling her… this was the _right_ thing to do.

And that's what mattered.

"Yes," she said. "You know I can keep him in line. He hasn't tried a single thing to undermine me and doesn't seem to _want_ to—there might actually be a _change_ in him, after all this."

"Huh. Who knew it just took a friendly hand." Poe nudged Finn with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Finn nudged Poe back. "That wasn't why I deflected and you _know_ it."

"You sure about that?"

"Guys!" Rey laughed. She couldn't wait to see them again, joke with them and embrace them again… luckily it was only a matter of hours. "I'm telling you this now so the rest of the Resistance can get ready for our return."

"Our…" Finn repeated. "I trust you on this, you know. Much as I wish I could go with you."

"I know," Rey sighed. "But Poe needs you more. And Armitage isn't the _worst_ co-pilot. I might even bring Chewie along so he keeps behaving."

"Damn right he needs me." They shared a knowing smirk, one Rey decided not to bring up now, but definitely something she wanted explained when they returned.

"So it's your last day on Nakadia, huh?" asked Poe. "How did his mom take the news?"

"Haven't told them yet," Rey admitted. "Her family absolutely adores him… but I doubt they'd feel the same if they knew the truth. I think, in this case, I'm okay with them being in blissful ignorance. It's a secret easier kept if he's not living with them. Very likely we'll leave for the base in the morning."

"Well, we can't wait," said Finn. "Say hi to the family for us again."

"Will do," Rey promised. "And hopefully the return won't be _too_ strange."

"We'll prepare them with the news," Poe assured. "And maybe they'll be okay with it by the time you get back."

"Force willing," Rey agreed. "I'll see you both soon. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you!" they chimed, just before. the holovid faded out.

"Ready?" Artmitage knocked on the frame of the cockpit entrance. How was it she was just now realizing that his features, while unconventional, were certainly very attractive? "BB-8's getting a little antsy."

"Yeah," she said, getting up. "Let's get going."

Rey fidgeted with her lightsaber hilt at her hip as she and Armitage descended the ramp of the _Falcon_. Today was their last day. Today, they'd have to break the news to his family that Armitage wouldn't be living with the Fortrises.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked, as BB-8 rolled past him to get on the farm as quickly as possible. "That should honestly be reserved for me."

"I don't know," Rey admitted quietly. "Disappointment, I guess? I don't know how your mother is going to take it."

"She's lived without me for thirty-five years," he pointed out, taking her fidgeting hand in his own. The warmth and solidarity got her to calm down quickly. "I think she'll be okay, knowing where I am, and that we can certainly keep in touch."

"And visit," she piped up, sighing. "Maybe I'm more worried about the girls. They absolutely _adore_ you."

"That's because they don't really _know_ me. We've gone over this, Rey."

"I know, I know…" She exhaled. "Maybe I'll just let you do the talking."

"Probably for the best," he agreed.

* * *

Ari knew exactly what was going on the moment she read their faces. Ry'lah had a suspicion, but Zivan seemed a little confused.

They spoke to Ari first, given she knew _everything_.

"I don't know what would happen if Ry'lah and Zivan knew the truth," Rey admitted. "If Armitage lived with you… you know the truth is bound to come out sooner or later."

Nodding, Ari held back her tears. "You're right, yes," she agreed. "But I did just get my son back…"

"Mother, now that you know where I'll be, that we know where you are, obviously this isn't a permanent parting," said Armitage. Rey had never heard his voice in such a soft tone before.

"You're right," she repeated, then looked up at Rey. "I can't thank you enough for bringing him back to us, despite everything."

"It was just… the right thing to do." Rey was rather sure this would be her motto coming out of this adventure, she was repeating it so often. "This whole adventure has taught me what I want after the war. I believe Armitage can help me achieve that—I need him for my new mission."

"I believe that, too, my dear." Ari reached over and rubbed Rey's arm lightly. "We'll tell the girls… but don't think you're leaving this farm without supplies and gifts to the Resistance."

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Rey laughed, as they headed out toward the vineyard.

As suspected, the girls were certainly disappointed that their brother was leaving so soon after just meeting them. But Ari had to assure them it was for the best.

"I need him for my next mission," Rey assured. "Someone needs to be my co-pilot."

"You get to co-pilot the _Millennium Falcon_?" asked Zivan, eyes wide. "You're so lucky…"

"We'll see." Armitage raised a brow. "The Wookie has to let me, first."

"You're bringing Chewbacca with you?" Ry'lah grinned.

"Well…" It was just an idea, for now. But she remembered how big a help he and Artoo had been on Ahch-To. A larger group for this larger mission certainly wasn't a bad idea. "If he'll let me! He doesn't normally let the _Falcon_ be piloted by just anyone!"

"If you're leaving, then you _have_ to show off your lightsaber!" Zivan pleaded. "It's only fair!"

"You're right." Rey took her lightsaber hilt off her hip. "Last time I only showed off on a ledge on Ahch-To… not sure if the locals have forgiven me, even though it was over a year ago."

"Do we even want to know?" asked Ry'lah.

"Probably not." Rey grimaced; the caretakers didn't seem too keen on her return, either, when she burned down the old TIE fighter near the shore. "Is there an empty part of the field? I don't want to accidentally knock down parts of the vineyard. I have a tendency to get… _carried away_."

"Oh, yes!" The girls led them down just past the vineyard, where Rey could show off freely, and BB-8 didn't have to navigate his roaming so carefully.

"This'll do just fine." She had to admit, the one good thing about Jakku was all the open space to practice with her quarterstaff freely. And if she did hit anything, it was all junk, anyway.

"Your hilt is so interesting," Ry'lah pointed out, trying to step closer.

"Not too close, now," Rey warned. "I don't want anyone getting hurt.

"This used to be my quarterstaff," she explained. "General Organa gave me a kyber crystal—what powers up a lightsaber and gives it its distinctive color when it bonds with a Jedi—and…" Rey activated her saber, a twist rather than through a button or slider, like Jedi before her.

The girls gasped. "It's gold!" cried Zivan. "I always thought they only came in blue or green or red…"

"They come in a bunch of colors, depending on the aura the Jedi bonding with the crystal gives off." Rey stepped back so she could twirl her lightsaber freely. "Takes a lot of practice, though." Rey always thought she looked a little too bulky, not graceful enough when she swung around her saber, like a kid trying to fit into her mother's shoes. But she let the galaxy melt around her, forgetting that she was showing off for Armitage and his sisters. She took it a step further by lifting BB-8 from the ground, along with a few rocks surrounding them, remembering all the breathing exercises General Organa had taught her, all the meditations taken from the Jedi before her.

When she gently lowered everything (including herself; she hadn't realized she'd been floating, too), the girls applauded, completely awestruck.

"Wonderful!" cried Ry'lah, hugging her once her lightsaber hilt was back on her hip. "I've never seen the Force used in action like that!"

"Me neither!" Zivan chipped in. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Girls!" called Calan from the dwelling. "Your mother is making lunch and gathering supplies!"

"Oh! Come on, if this is going to be one of your last meals with us!"

Armitage stopped Rey for a moment so they'd be a few paces behind. He picked a flower from a patch near the vineyard, and to her eternal shock, tucked it behind her ear.

"Tage…" Really, Rey had no idea what to say, but she could feel the flush forming on her cheeks.

"All my life, I've only ever seen the Force used to be abusive, dangerous, even. A tool for throwing me around and looking into my mind without consent," he said. "Before you, I've never seen it used so… gracefully."

Smiling, she took his hand. "Maybe it really is a good idea, coming on this mission with me," she said. "There are so many ways in which the Force can be used… and you're just scratching the surface."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon gathering the finest, freshest ingredients from Nakadia to bring back to the Resistance, all straight from their farm or other local farms. Calan made sure to pack a few bottles of wine, and Ari spent the afternoon making them a few cakes and pastries (the one thing, Rey knew, she'd certainly miss the most).

"We really don't need all this generosity!" Rey insisted as the girls continued to pack goods onto the _Falcon_. "And we're not even leaving until the morning!"

"We insist!" said Ry'lah, going onto her fourth trip to load goods. The main hull was starting to look quite full, though Rey was sure everyone would appreciate eating something _other_ than portions.

"It's the least we can do, after all you've done for us," Zivan piped up. "Bringing Armitage back to us, even if it's only for a little bit."

"Girls—there's always Life Day," Ari insisted. "I doubt either of you have had a _proper_ celebration before?"

Rey looked at Armitage, who only raised a brow. "I know it exists," he said, "but it was just another work day."

"Same here," Rey agreed. "Although Chewbacca, I've heard, takes Life Day _very_ seriously. According to General Organa, anyway."

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful here on Nakadia," Ari continued. All the local families make their best dishes and gather for the candlelight celebration. Truly something peaceful to behold."

"We'll certainly keep that in mind," said Rey. "I'd absolutely love to come back for that."

Every dinner had been a highlight of the evening, with the family gathered to prepare and cook together. By this point Rey knew exactly how to help, whether it be with dishes, or prepping the vegetables. Zivan would help clean BB-8, and Armitage would help Ari with her dessert of the night (a luxury, she insisted, that did not happen too often, though she wanted to spoil her son, stating that he was far too thin).

"To Rey," Ari toasted when they sat, holding up her glass of wine. "Without whom, I might have never been reunited with my son."

Rey couldn't help but blush; she hated being in the spotlight like this. Acknowledged like she was some hero, when in reality, she was just doing what she knew was right in the Force. But she stayed silent, just holding up her glass.

"To Rey," everyone repeated, including BB-8 from his corner of the room.

She could feel Armitage smiling at her from behind his sip, in total agreement with his new family. Rey thought back to the kiss, to the flower still tucked behind her ear… He gave every indication that he _liked_ her—plain Rey, from nowhere. He saw something else within her that she doubted anyone else could see.

Or, just maybe, it had always _been_ there, and she was just coming to terms with herself as a woman.

They dug into Ari's chiffon cake for dessert, and _somehow_ it was better than all the others before it that they'd tried.

Once they'd cleaned and parted for the evening, Rey sighed as she looked at all the amazing things the Fortrises had left them. "Well… hopefully you have enough room to charge up for the flight home tomorrow," she warned BB-8.

" _I'll be fine_ ," he insisted, zooming past everything to find his charging point. " _You need to figure out how you're going to tell Finn and Poe about… General Ginger over there_."

Armitage had retired to the crew quarters, once he was done in the refresher. Rey had taken her hair down, placing the flower near her makeshift bed. Sighing, she replied, "They'll understand eventually. But even _I_ don't know what it is just yet. I'm taking it very slowly."

" _I guess I'll get used to it_ , _too_ ," said BB-8. " _But you could do better_."

"Oh, like Kylo Ren?" Rey raised a brow, but made a face as she said his name.

" _Okay, that's definitely worse_ ," BB-8 conceded. " _Way, way worse_."

Rey grabbed a towel. "Infinitely worse," she agreed.

Because when she thought about Armitage, there was a nice flutter that settled in her stomach. The kisses they shared, while brief, weren't rushed or heated—they _meant_ something, to the point where Rey figured that _must_ have been her first real kiss. When he took her hand, it was warm and assuring, and everything that had happened during this whole adventure… led her to realize that he was the person to whom she should have given that second chance when he needed it.

She just… _liked_ him. Surely Finn and Poe would be able to understand that.

And if not, thank the Maker her plan wasn't to stick around on Ajan Kloss forever.

* * *

They left just a little after sunrise.

The whole family made their way out to the door of the _Falcon_ , Ari already in tears, and Ry'lah and Zivan trying to hold theirs in. Calan, stern as his build was, even looked a little forlorn, seeing them go.

"You're always welcome here," he insisted, embracing them both. Both the girls clung to Armitage for a while, and he blinked, still a little overwhelmed by the concept of hugging.

"Please come back soon!" Zivan sobbed, unable to hold it in anymore. "We're going to miss you both so much!"

"And please let General Dameron know that we're proud of our sister, too," Ry'lah piped up, her voice just the slightest bit shaky.

"Will do," Rey promised, kissing their cheeks lightly.

Ari hugged Armitage for quite some time, and with this hug, he melted right into it, as if it were only natural to accept his mother's embrace now.

"Be safe out there, please," she said, holding his face again so she could commit him to memory.

"This is only goodbye for now," he assured, shooting her the barest of smiles. "I'm sure Rey will be more than happy to come back for Life Day."

"I'll think of that. You always have a home here."

"I… know," he said, but Rey could tell, he was just coming to that realization as the words left his mouth.

"Good luck to you both. May the Force be with you."

Rey watched him swallow thickly, contemplating how to respond. But, as he parted, he replied, "May the Force be with you."

It may have been the first time he said it, but she could tell: he not only meant it, but he _certainly_ didn't mind saying it.

"Oh, my dear." Ari hugged Rey tightly. "I still can't thank you enough for everything you've done for this family, and I'm forever indebted to your gratitude."

"Please," Rey sighed, "reuniting you both was the least I could do."

"If I ever were to find you both throughout the galaxy, how would I do so?" she asked, parting. "'Rey' is such a common name, after all, pretty as it is."

She thought about it a moment, turning to Armitage. He was right; she shouldn't have to hide behind another name, accepting as Luke was of her taking it on.

It was time to embrace who she was, and take back its power as her own. Her grandfather had _never_ been able to control her.

"Rey Palpatine," she told Ari, whose eyes widened at the sound of it, perplexed. But she and Armitage were already backing into the _Falcon_ , waving their goodbyes.

"'Rey Palpatine,'" Armitage repeated, smirking as he took the co-pilot seat. They started up the ship, continuing to wave as they took off, until they could no longer see the small farm. Rey saved the coordinates into L3's system, definitely knowing this wouldn't be the last time they visited. "Glad to see you're embracing your heritage."

"I'm taking ownership of it," Rey insisted, pointing at the hyperdrive so Armitage could take them into lightspeed. "Finn is more of a Skywalker than I'll ever be—and the galaxy should know that a Palpatine did everything in her power to build something up, rather than destroy it."

"It gave my mother a bit of a scare, though," he chuckled, pulling the lever as they blasted back off toward Ajan Kloss.

Rey leaned over to kiss his cheek sweetly. "She'll get over it eventually."

* * *

Once they landed safely on Ajan Kloss, what seemed like the entirety of the Resistance surrounding the _Falcon_ to greet them, Rey's eyes widened as she noticed Finn and Poe _holding hands_. She grabbed Armitage's as they descended the ramp, just behind BB-8 scurrying off to let himself roam after being so cramped for a few hours of travel.

Finn and Rey ran toward each other, his hand holding tight to Poe's, Rey's fingers intertwining with Armitage's, both of them grinning.

" _I have something to tell you_!" they both cried, before laughing. They both understood the context.

"Although, you certainly have _more_ explaining to do than me," Finn pointed out, raising a brow at Armitage.

"We're going to have a feast tonight!" Beaumont cried as he started to help unload the _Falcon_ with all the goods from Nakadia. Soon enough, everyone started to pitch in, excited for all the fresh food brought back to base

"BB-8's all in one piece," said Poe, sighing in relief as he looked down at his droid. "Thank

the Maker."

"I told you I'd keep him safe," Rey sighed, smiling. "Did you have a fun week without me?"

"Not at all!" Finn laughed. "Dealing with this one without you has been a total pain in the ass!"

"You love it," Poe teased with a wink. Rey couldn't believe it-her best friends, actually together. And it seemed to actually… _work_. But there had always been an underlying tension, Rey could tell.

"Are you okay with…" She gestured to the hand holding Armitage's.

Poe shrugged. "Maybe more so down the line," Poe admitted, taking his free hand to clap Armitage on the shoulder. "Anything happens to our girl, and we'll unleash Chewie onto you, you got that?"

"Noted," said Armitage, eyes wide. "I assume Rey told you her… proposal for the future?"

"Definitely," Finn replied. "Probably the safest route to go before anyone actually _forgives_ you for anything just yet."

"There's a lot of damage you gotta work though," Poe said sternly. "We're only giving you a chance because Rey's vouching for you."

"Well, I had BB-8 for this adventure," Rey sighed. "I was hoping I could use Chewie and Artoo for the next one…"

"We're listening," said Finn, and right on cue, Chewie walked up behind her, hugging her from behind.

"Chewie!" Rey cried, finally letting go of Armitage so she could hug him properly. "Yes, yes, I'm here in one piece! What say we go on a little adventure in the near future?"

Chewie gave a grunt when he looked over at Armitage.

" _Yes_ , even him," Rey replied. "I'm going to need all the help I can get, and he'll stay in line if you're there—won't you, Tage?"

"I suppose I'll have to," he sighed. "The last thing I want is the wrath of a Wookie on my hands."

Chewie found that enough of a reason to reach over and pull Armitage into his hug with Rey. He'd complain that he'd need to shower down for a straight week before getting the smell out, but Rey could tell—it was one of the best hugs he'd ever received.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_ …

"I think that's the last of it," Rey sighed, hauling the last of their supplies onto the _Falcon_. "You ready to go, Artoo?"

" _Are you kidding? I've been looking to get off this planet for_ months _now_!" Artoo beeped, almost knocking down Threepio to get up the ramp of the _Falcon_.

"Oh, Artoo, _do_ be careful!" Threepio called behind him. "Are you _sure_ Artoo is the right choice for this mission, Miss Rey?"

"Positive," Rey assured. "No one knows the galaxy better than him. And you and BB-8 are more suited for missions here on base. Besides… Poe would murder me if I took his droid again."

"Do keep him safe, will you, Miss Rey? He _is_ my best friend, you know."

"I know." Rey shot him a gentle smile. "But that's what we have Chewie for."

Rose stepped out onto the ramp. "Coordinates all plugged in for your first stop, and fuel's looking great!" she announced, clapping Rey on the shoulder. It was her idea for the team to stop on Canto Bight, and Rey agreed-liberating those younglings would be nothing short of cathartic. For now, training would happen here on Ajan Kloss, once they gathered about a dozen or so. "Give those rich bastards hell when you get there, got it?"

"Only if I have to!" Rey chuckled, hugging Rose. Armitage approached, his bag slung over his shoulder. For the time being, yes, he'd had to stay in a cell for the Resistance's sake, but he certainly didn't seem to mind.

Especially when Rey took him out for a few select, private moments…

"Commander Tico," he nodded politely.

"Armitage," she sighed. "Dunno what she sees in you, but you are one lucky bastard."

"Given I still have my life after all this, I suppose I am," he agreed. "You still throw a meaner punch."

"Damn right I do." Rose smirked, tapping him lightly on the arm. "Good luck out there, both of you."

Chewie growled from inside the ship, and Rey laughed. "All right, all right! We'll be up in a second!" she agreed.

"I'm going to learn how to speak Wookie by the end of this, aren't I?" Armitage groaned, raising a brow.

"Better learn fast," Rey teased. "You'll find he's actually _very_ articulate."

Finally, Finn, Poe, BB-8, and D-0 strolled up to say their goodbyes. Rey knelt next to BB-8, patting his head. "Thank you for everything."

" _I can't go on all the adventures_ ," he insisted. " _Take care of the ginger, won't you? I think he's growing on me. Probably because his hair is the same color as my accents_!"

"I heard that," said Armitage, rolling his eyes.

"Last chance," Rey said to D-0, cocking her head toward the ship. "You can be our lookout, and Chewie will keep you safe."

D-0 looked between BB-8, up to Finn and Poe, then at the ramp. He rolled back a bit, as if to reject politely, again, but to Rey's eternal surprise, he said, " _Okay_!" rather quickly, and scurried onto the ship before he could change his mind.

"Well!" cried Rey, standing again with a triumphant smile. "I'm glad we have one more to add to the team!"

"Little guy's really grown," Poe sighed, before pulling her and Finn into another group embrace. Rey held on tight, knowing it'd be some time before she saw her friends again. "Stay safe, will you?"

"Always," Rey promised, before they all pulled away. "Don't cause too much trouble now, you hear?"

"Hey, I'm here to keep him in line," Finn assured, taking Poe's hand. He nodded over at Armitage. "You'd better make sure nothing bad happens to our girl out there."

"Trust me—not that you would—but it's the last thing I'd want for her," Armitage assured, crossing his arms.

"You're alright," Poe chuckled, giving Armitage a slight side hug, "for a former General, anyway."

Maybe there was something there, Rey figured. A future for the both of them, in this uncertain galaxy.

Chewie growled again from inside the _Falcon_ , now more impatiently.

"We should get going," Rey sighed. "Before he takes off without us."

"May the Force be with you both," said Finn, shooting a smile at Armitage.

"May the Force be with you," they repeated back. Rey took Armitage's hand, leading him up to the cockpit.

"Chewie, you promised you'd let Tage help me pilot!" she cried once she saw Chewie in the co-pilot seat. "If he's really that bad, _then_ you can take over."

Though he growled, Chewie immediately conceded, opting to sit right behind Armitage so he could watch his every move. Artoo and D-0 joined, so they could watch the takeoff.

"You know, Rey tells me I'm rather good at a little game called dejarik," said Armitage, strapping into his seat. "Fancy a match once we're in lightspeed?"

Chewie huffed in reply and clapped him on the shoulder, to which Armitage answered, "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

"Come on," said Rey, starting up the ship. "There's a whole galaxy out there, waiting for us."

"A whole future…" he replied lowly, looking down as they took off, at the Resistance waving their goodbyes.

Once outside the atmosphere, Armitage placed his hand on the hyperdrive lever. Rey grinned over at him, putting her hand atop his and squeezing lightly, before they pulled it down together and shot off into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's shown me support for Reyux, whether you're someone who just discovered my fics and this ship or you've stuck around for well over four years (yes, that's right, I've been a Reyux shipper for four years now). It honestly means the world to me, to give me and this little ship that could a chance. Everything I write is in the hopes that maybe someone comes across it and slowly starts to understand why I love their dynamic so much.
> 
> The return to Reyux has burnt me out a bit, but I'm proud of myself for finishing this fic in just about six months (I know, it's unheard of). Please stay safe out there, and may the Force be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm naming the fic after a song in Frozen II. Yes, it makes sense here.
> 
> Likes, comments, and kudos will definitely let me know if I'm on the right track, though—and I really, really wanna see this thing through.


End file.
